


Mother of Hope. The Awakening

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: The XY Zone Evil Empire [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Castration, Childbirth, Derogatory Language, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Lactation, Misogyny, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 74
Words: 58,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Vivianne Tray Kennert, the personal slave and presented mistress of Artri Nathoo Kennert, after suffering huge hemorrhage during birthing of her fourth living child, is currently in the state of coma. There's still the chance she will wake up one day. But if so, what would happen after, with the girl, her children and her tumultuous, forced relationship with Universe famous scientist?





	1. Prodigal master

**Author's Note:**

> Fist few chapters will contain description of events taking place in roughly the same period, which is described in the first part of the series "Vien" (chapters 2-17) but it will be done from different povs and perspectives so reading or rereading the above content is highly recommended to have clearer picture of what's going on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artri Kennert returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous parts cost me literally buckets of tears. Will this one be less sad?

Soon after receiving devastating news, and speaking to Calderstone who had shown unnatural calm, Artri informed his colleagues he won’t be available in the Centre for days or maybe even weeks.

They all were asking their coordinator what is the reason of his sudden desertion, especially now, when the news about the experimental confirmation of one of their most crazy theories reached the public opinion.

There will be numerous press conferences, interviews and endless discussions about what such confirmation entails and how it will change the face of all physics and cosmology. To leave and disappear for nobody knows how long in such a glorious moment sounded plain crazy.

“You always wanted that job,” Artri told Fisher. “Now you can have it for how long you like. It’s perfect moment to shine. Such a pretty and eloquent boy will do great in my stead, I’m sure about that.”

“And you?” Tommy stared at him questioningly.  
“Nat, you don’t look like fully yourself. What the hell happened? Did May not make you feel good this time?”

“Fisher, don’t. Just… don’t!” Artri spat. He had no time for their usual little games. Perry was most probably already waiting for him.

Even now there were journalists who wanted to talk with the coordinator. Artri sent them straight to his colleagues.

Being honest he didn’t need to hurry. The situation at home was horrible but stable. Artri though could not stay away any longer.

When Perry agreed to fly with the physicist to Perennis he already knew how things looked there. Apparently Wren had contacted him,  possibly even was asking his former mentor for an advice when things were... happening.

It was so humiliating to meet the old man, who gave the physicist the cursory glance, like looking at him straight would be far too painful the effort, and said.  
“If I only knew what kind of monster you will become I would strangle you seconds after birth. It would be my greatest gift to the humankind.”

Artri stayed silent because, frankly, what could he say in circumstances like these. He couldn’t explain himself before the old family friend. Just because any attempt at the explanation would sound utterly pathetic. And false.

Art turned off the automatic flight control. Focusing on piloting the craft could give his thoughts much better job than endless deliberating about what went wrong and when exactly he reached the point of no return. The one at which the amount of stupidities he had made reached critical mass leading to the unavoidable catastrophe.

It was temporary deliverance of sorts to focus solely on the controls of the ship, to lead her safely and try not to kill himself and his passenger in the process.


	2. Vivianne's girls

Heather was pacing, not able to sit or even stand still for longer.  
“I will kill him,” she said at last with the deadly determination.

“Yes. And what is your plan how to do this?” Lea looked at the younger woman ironically.

“I don’t know but there’s a little time to think. I’ll borrow the disintegrator from Thad. He hates him too for what he had done. Master of the house? Rather villain of the house!” The girl was livid.

For all those terrible hours of the night she was watching her mistress and close friend slowly losing the fight for survival. Mr. Calderstone was doing everything in his might to stop bleeding but without possibility of the immediate general surgery his efforts were not enough to stop inevitable.

Heather and Thad were helping the medic as nurses and after the examination of the newborn the other doctor joined them too. Even working together they could not cheat the fate. When Vivianne’s already broken heart gave up and stopped ultimately, not responding to any further attempts at resuscitation, they took her lifeless body immediately to the regeneration apparatus.

Heather never saw the process of returning dead into life. It was for the first time. It wasn’t assured at all though the regeneration must be successful. People whose consciousness was leaving the world in a great turmoil, stress and suffering sometimes didn’t respond to the treatment and stayed dead.  
For some only vegetative functions could be restored but their minds were silent forever.  
Some were returning but with the changed personality or remembering nothing from their past lives and had to learn how to talk and to walk anew. It was like a great roulette.

Heather’s best friend returned to life eventually but was in a vegetative state. Vivianne could breathe on her own but her brain even if it seemed not affected much by temporary hypoxia was unresponsive.

For now they left her like that, waiting for the return of the slave’s rightful owner to decide what to do next.

Waiting alone was killing Heather. The girl was full of the darkest forebodings. What if that fiend, their master, will decide to end Vien’s existence? His past deeds and decisions could surely support such an assumption. Wouldn’t it be better to get rid of potentially dangerous element? Besides Artri Kennert deserves to die the thousand times.

Leandra’s cold voice interrupted her angry musings.  
“First, nobody would lend you their weapon. Why should they? Besides you surely don’t think Mr. Kennert will stand still letting you hit him with the impulse. Better stop dreaming and come to help with children. Or go to sleep. You weren’t sleeping much lately. Your pacing won’t help our mistress at all. It only irritates me.”

“You have no heart, Leandra!” Heather almost shouted. “You think I don’t know about your sick ambitions. To... to take the place of the mistress yourself and to be the best stepmother to her babies!”

“It’s a nonsense,” Lea sighed. “You must be really exhausted to invent such crazy theories. I can always say the same about you and it will be equally true.”

“I don’t believe you!” The younger woman shouted even louder.

“Calm down or the guards will come to silence you,” Lea said.  
“And instead of going nuts listen. You won’t rebel against our lord and master. Rather opposite, you and me will do virtually everything to please him and stay in his good graces. Our mistress wanted us to take care of her boys in case the worst happens to her. And to fulfill our duty toward Vien we can’t antagonize their father.  
You aren’t able to make your threats true but even if you could…  
Well, in such a case this whole household would go under the rule of Mr. Varian. You surely know what it would mean. Our master’s father hates his mistress to bits. We have no choice but to serve his son as long as he will let us. Don’t you dare to even think about killing or hurting him. It’s the treason.”

“I don’t care!” Heather had tears in her eyes again.

“But I do,” Leandra stated with a firm conviction. “And I won’t let you endanger us all. We must stay here and do our duty. As long as it takes for the mistress to return. Have faith!”

Lea wanted to embrace her troubled companion but Heather didn’t let her.


	3. Wren

Wren was waiting to meet them. The first thing the doctor had done was coming closer to Artri Kennert and backhanding the scientist with all the fury gathered in him through the last night.

He had just almost lost the patient, who would be easy to save, if only her owner remembered about his duties. She didn’t need to be endangered at all. It was beyond his imagination how can anyone do such an outrageous thing like neglecting one of their most important and sacred duties.  
Therefore Wren didn’t turn his rings inside before. He wanted to damage seriously that beautiful face adored by many and inhuman in its marble perfection.

Artri most probably could avoid the blow easily if he only wanted. But he didn’t.  
His guards were ready to intervene, but he gave them the clear sign to stay away.  
“Thank you, doctor, for your efforts and for… this,” he said, wiping the blood with the sleeve of his shirt, adorned with luxurious, handmade lace.

There was heart wrenching contrast between almost aristocratic bearing of this man, full of pride and self-assurance and his poor slave so lovely, young and amiable and yet destined to give birth to her fourth child in undeserved abandonment and dire misery.  
With Vivianne’s pregnancy endangered almost from the beginning the master could afford the whole medical team ready to serve her in need any time of night and day.

Calderstone was sure Kennert will come to his senses before it will be too late but it came out he overestimated him.  
Wren’s frustration was so deep he wanted to cry.

Percy had to notice his younger colleague’s anxiety because he came closer to pat him on the shoulder.  
“I know you have done everything possible and impossible to get things right. There’s nothing more you can do now. I’ll take your duties and Vanellan soon will join me. I think it’s time for you to rest, my boy. Go to your beautiful partner and spend some leisure time together. For when is she due, remind me?”

“Eight weeks to go.” Somehow Wren managed to smile. They both went toward infirmary, leaving Kennert behind.

 --------

Artri decided to not disturb the medics for now. He will visit Vien later when will be able to stay with her alone. Now it was time to meet children and servants. First the man went to change his blood-stained clothes to avoid scaring them all.

When it was done the scientist was ready to face his staff. It felt awkward when Artri was thanking them for being with their mistress and serving her when he wasn’t able to assist during her struggles. It sounded false and insincere even in his own ears.

How could he end like this? He was dreaming about changing the world to better and more humane place for everyone living in it, especially for its persecuted and oppressed part and yet here he was, standing in front of his people, barely able to look them in the faces after he almost killed his partner.

Or after he killed his partner because it was possible she will never wake up again.


	4. Apologies and orders

Artri had finished and people were ready to return to their respective jobs. Before all of them left the room he spoke to Vivianne's favourite servant.  
“Heather, come with me, please. I want to talk to you in private.”  
The girl gave him the enigmatic look.  
“Of course, sir,” she said.

When in his cabinet Artri invited Heather to take the seat, which young woman did without the word. She was waiting for him to speak, her gaze cast down and the whole posture immaculately proper. Vivianne has taught her well how to hide her true feelings. She was perfect in this too. That's how he made them after the folly overcame him. Surrounding only by people praising him, all kinds of claquers and shameless flatterers he had most probably lost the only chance to hear the naked truth about his deeds from people close to him.

“Heather,” Artri said eventually. “I wanted to see you without the others to thank you even more for all what you have done here in my absence. But also to apologize and to ask you for something. It's very important for me and my whole family.”

“No need to thank me, Mr Kennert,” the girl responded avoiding his gaze. “It was just my duty to serve.”

“I know. But I'm sure you had done much more than your duties demand. If you want any gratification for your efforts please don't hesitate to tell me.”

“My most valuable gratification in itself was to take care of her. Of all the things possible I only want my mistress back,” she whispered, eyes wet.

“I know. I want exactly the same,” Artri said, not quite sure if she does believe him at all.

After that uncomfortable silence fell until Art spoke again.

“I owe you sincere apologies for my scandalous behaviour during my last stay here. I was never in the position to punish you for the guilt that wasn't there. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I deserve none. I'm telling you this for you to know. Besides I have promised our mistress never to discipline female servants without her explicit permission.”

“Your apologies are accepted, sir,” she said. Artri knew she feared him so being that calm had to cost her greatly.

“I'm really sorry, Heather." The physicis tried to sound more convincing this time.

The girl said nothing.

“Okay, so, there's another thing,” Artri resumed his almost monologue.  
“You both were undisputably close together especially in the last time, and she confided in you to great extent. She trusted you more than she ever... well… nevermind. One thing is sure. You know her soul much better than me or anyone else here. I mean in the XY Zone. Therefore through the time our mistress is unconscious I'd like you to assume the position of main carer and teacher of my older children. Especially Jaye. He's so very sensitive, clever boy. He's got enormous potential, and fat chance to be much better man than his father but needs guidance, both loving and firm. I think you're best female creature for the job in our mistress's absence. The friendship she had been showing you is the best recommendation to me. Do you agree?”

“You can order me whatever you want, sir and my duty is to comply,” she said matter of factly. I'll take care about your sons as best as I can. You must only tell Leandra not to contradict me. Because she acts sometimes like being in mistress's shoes already.”

“Well, I assure you she hasn got no such ambitions.” This time Artri almost smiled. “But I will tell her it's you who will have the upper hand when it comes to their minds. She can take care about their other needs. I value you both, believe me.”

“I thank you, sir, for trusting me. May I go now?”

“Yes, yes, you're free to do what must be done. But of course you can always come to me in case any problems arise.”

Artri was watching Heather go. She had to admit the girl has learned a lot from her, slightly younger, colleague. Now she seemed to the scientist made of much more noble material than he initially thought. And hiding far more than the eyes could see.


	5. Crocodile tears

Soon Heather returned to inform him little Seth is now awakened and Artri can see his newborn son for the first time.

It was like the dream or more like the nightmare. The baby boy should be with his mother, nursing him happily, not in the lonely crib under the tutelage of servants. Maybe the best servants in this system but only servants.

All have left the room to give them required level of intimacy for the bonding of parent and child. Only then Artri could embrace the squirming bundle. The scientist opened his shirt, dismantled the baby from his nappies and placed him on his naked skin. Seth wasn’t particularly happy with his father’s doings until their bodies touched. Feeling the other person’s warmth he soon calmed down and seemed to be satisfied when Artri was holding him close, between his body and soft fluffy blanket.

“Hello, love,” the man said. “You’re so, so pretty. And so lovely. I’m terribly sorry I wasn’t there to welcome you to this world. It’s neglect I will never make up for.”

After the while he continued, like the little one could understand what he was saying.  
“Through my thoughtlessness I had gravely endangered you both. I never meant to hurt that way any of you. And yet I did exactly that. It’s far too late to say I’m sorry, now when the deed is done, the most outrageous crime against you and your mother.”

But the boy didn’t seem to listen to his parent’s musings. The warmth and tightness of the embrace made him sleepy again. He yawned funnily.

“Yes, sure!” Artri smiled bitterly. “Like all decent humans you don’t want to have anything in common with me.”

He had to put the boy to his crib again. Looking at baby’s tiny adorable hands and feet Artri realized that yesterday the same time of the day they were yet hidden inside the sweet belly of his lover. His perfect lover, who has given him most perfect family Artri was always dreaming of. And now he had it but at what a terrible price!

If only he was cautious enough to respect her doctor’s many warnings. If only he could hurry home after the last visit to the Centre. If only he would be wise enough to give up that needless visit to Kert’s slave. Artri’s three years old son was behaving far more mature than him. The dismissal he gave May before that memorable party was something Art should definitely learn from.

There were so many ifs, so many occasions to leave the path leading to ultimate disaster and yet he blindly followed its course until the bitter end.

“I believe she will return to us,” he said tucking Seth in his blankets.  
“Not for me but for you and your brothers. None of my children deserves to be an orphan. I can’t imagine you ending the same way as me, without a mother and with the monster for a father. I will beg your mama to return. Hopefully she would listen.”

The little one was sleeping already, not knowing yet what he was robbed of.


	6. As Dust Dances

Artri decided to visit Vivianne’s sickbed now. He had many things to manage in the household yet but they could wait. He gave both medics enough time for their consultations. And even if they are not ready yet it won’t hurt to listen. The physicist vowed to listen always what they have to say to not miss any opportunity to eliminate even the slightest risk.

When he entered Vien looked like in ordinary sleep. After transfusions her cheeks were pink, and she seemed entirely healthy, just roaming in her dreams somewhere far from here. Regeneration process improved her skin condition. Yes, she definitely looked healthier than before. In fact, even better than in the beginning.  
He knew slave’s insides weren’t that orderly yet. Wren told him, for obvious reasons her womb in its current state couldn’t be fully regenerated. The medic only emended the biggest delivery wounds and partly healed uterus was to retract and clean itself as after the normal labour.

It was awkward to be there with his unconscious slave and both doctors, measuring him with unfriendly looks.

“You have been given the treasure of enormous value,” Percy said after a long while of strained silence.  
“And what have you done with it? You have made her literally fight for life when all she deserved was to be cared for and cherished. Not because she is weak. She is infinitely stronger than your pathetic self. But in this fucked up civilization she unfortunately needed your good will to thrive. A little of good will. Simple human decency. And you denied her even that!”

“I know this, Perry, I know.”

“Then why the hell you have behaved that way? Just tell me!”

“Please, stop tormenting me now. What I have done is done and there’s no turning back the time. I was acting stupid and have to learn to not make the same mistake again.”

“I’m not sure if we have the right at all to work toward her awakening in the world she left.”

“I think we should,” Wren spoke. “I’m more than sure Vien wanted to live. You should see her trying. We were loosing her and winning back many times. I’m telling you, she’s a fighter. And an amazing one. The woman like her would never willingly leave her children on the sole mercy of their poor excuse for a father. Vien has lost one uneven battle, but the war is far from over.”

“The war is far from over and I’m the enemy,” Artri thought but stayed silent only nodding toward Calderstone to thank him for the support.

After discussing throughly the state of things and future perspectives Percy offered him the service of a professional nurse but Artri declined. He said he will do everything around her as long as she would need it. The nurse can visit them, he said, to help and give them instructions but everyday care will be mostly his.

That evening Artri washed his Squirrel’s hair which was still matted and dirty from dried sweat.  
When he was combing it delicately one thing hit him. Among soft mass of fawn locks, there were silver threads. A few but easy to spot. How come he hasn’t seen them before? When did they turn white? She was barely twenty-four! It had to be during the last time when he was going completely nuts. Searching for his new love when everything he ever needed was there. How could he let it happen? She had feelings for him all the time and he was doing everything to extinguish and annihilate them.

She was doing everything loving woman does for her partner. She was for him when he wanted her, bore them children with great efforts both during pregnancy and deliveries, being unnecessarily hard and dangerous. It was his stupid obsession with being natural that cost her that greatly. As if sparing his lover even the smallest part of suffering could make their offspring cursed monsters like him. Or maybe he wanted to think like that, to justify his own cruelty and ruthlessness.

Did she have to die, for him to open his eyes at last? Moreover, to die in childbirth? In 28th century, like women and girls born in the epoch of primitive?

There was still the footage from her last fatal delivery and subsequent regeneration left for Artri to watch. He was dreading to open it but promised Calderstone he will do this and soon.

After there was nothing left to do for Vien that day Artri checked his communicator. His friends tried to contact him the great many times. Mostly Tommy but there were others too. Kertie Dwight among them. Interesting. He had no heart for this so left all the messages unanswered.


	7. Fallen to pieces

Watching the footage from Vivianne’s labour was pure torment. To see her losing the battle and not being able to do anything at all was the terrifying experience. The worst thing in it all was realising she was probably waiting for him all the time. First trying to delay the action and then calling him. His name was her last word. And he wasn’t there to help.

Subconsciously Artri knew she was ready to forgive him, if he only appeared in time at suffering slave’s side. Now the occasion was lost. Even if Vien will wake up she will never want to have anything in common with her master. And if she will not wake up? Jaye will kill him. As soon as the boy will be able to use disintegrator properly. Not that Artri didn’t deserve such an end but what about all his great plans?

Fuck the plans and everything else. He wanted his mistress back. Painfully so. And now he could only watch his innocent victim bleeding to death. At some point it was decidedly too much.

When Artri regained full consciousness his elegant cabinet was in total ruin. Almost everything that wasn’t firmly attached to the floor was now smashed into pieces. His luxurious carpets were full of junk and detached parts of furniture.  
Art broke several of his nails, usually perfectly manicured, and his hands were bleeding here and there.

And then he heard unmistakable, high-pitched voice calling him.  
“Daddy, daddy, where are you?!”  
Holy shit. The boy could not see him like that, after loosing his composure to such a pitiful extent, could not see the room turned into a battlefield.

Luckily Artri had enough time to shut the door to his misery and intercept the boy before entering.

“Baby, baby, stop!” the man caught swift little body in his arms trying not to leave traces of blood on his boy’s clean clothes.

“Return to your aunts, please, I will come to you. I was doing something and injured myself some. I must dress my scratches and will come to you soon. Wait for me in your room, okay?”

“Okay” Jaye looked at him suspiciously but complied. He was such a good child.

After applying patches to the worst of his injuries and changing his clothes Artri could face little Jaye.

He found the boy in his room with a big sheet of paper before him. It looked like a colourful drawing of flowers or balloons.

“What happened to you daddy?” The kid asked taking the look at Artri’s hands.

“I have told you, I had injured myself because I was careless. Therefore, I don’t recommend behaving like me. It’s nothing serious. It will heal soon. Better tell me what you have here. I’m dying to know.”

“It’s the drawing I made for mama. She was very sad lately, and I wanted to make something to cheer her up.”  
Jaye said this while showing Art the picture of what had to be his beloved black cat, surrounded by colourful flowers, most possibly roses. The cat reminded fat mouse and roses looked more like balls of wool but they were in different colours and the boy apparently put much effort into his work.

“It’s beautiful,” the physicist admitted. “You have done a fantastic job, darling.”

“Daddy, but I made something wrong!” Jaye confessed.

“You? Wrong? I can’t believe it.” The scientist sent his little son disbelieving smile.

“But I did,” Jaye was insistent.

“And what it was?”

“I was shouting at Wayne. I thought he tried to damage my picture. But he only wanted to help.”

Aggression, Artri thought, would it be possible? But no, surely it cannot be this. He’s just exaggerating. Jaye is free from the course. It’s because, despite all his precociousness, he is just a small child who can get angry when little unruly sibling doesn’t let him work in peace.

“It’s nothing wrong with being angry sometimes when you have a reason for it,” Artri said eventually. “Besides you didn’t know Wayne’s intentions were good. Everybody can make a mistake. And what have you done next?”

“He was crying, so I hugged him and asked him to draw the grass. I have shown him how.”

There were green lines and points scattered chaotically around. It had to be Wayne’s doing, apparently.

“See, you have found a perfect solution.”

“Yes, but… mama would be angry if she knew. She said I have to take care of my little brothers.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t treat your little slip too severely, especially after you’ve made it right. Unfortunately, you can’t show her your picture now. But she will be happy to see it after waking up.”

“And when it will be?” The boy asked opening wide his blue eyes. Her eyes.

“Well, it’s hard to tell for now. Hopefully soon. But she was exhausted so it can take time.”

“I see,” Jaye sighed. “I wish it would be sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the world building:  
> In whatever AU Vivianne's oldest living son is always named Jaye. His name was chosen to honour amazing actor Jaye Davidson.


	8. Know Your Quarry

The next day Artri sent cleaning bots to his office to deal with the damage. There was almost nothing that could be saved from the ruin his fury had turned once opulent room into. He will have to think of the new furniture and decor but temporarily could not pay attention to such trivialities. The next day was ending and nothing had changed with his mistress. She was as unresponsive as when he saw her for the first time. No barest movement of a single finger. Nothing. She was warm. She was breathing evenly. It would seem she can open her blue eyes anytime and yet she didn’t.

After putting Jaye to sleep Artri went to the infirmary to replace Thaddeus who volunteered to look after Vivianne in Artri’s stead, just like he used to do when she was yet with child and criminally abandoned by her owner. In fact, their servants were with Vien far more frequently during the last pregnancy than the father of her baby.

The look young man gave him was carefully dispassionate.  
“Mr Kennert,” he inclined his head in a gesture of respect. What the guard really felt no one would tell looking at him.

“Thank you, Thad,” Artri said, taking the seat beside his lady’s bed. The boy nodded again and left without the word.

So far the doctors refused to stimulate her brain. They said the girl should decide by herself if she’s ready to return or not. Whatever it may mean. Because how could she decide about anything being unconscious? It was beyond his understanding but he had to agree. Instead of using any invasive methods they recommended talking to her as much as possible. And so he was doing exactly that and asked the others of the same while being with her.

“Darling baby,” he said taking his mistress by the hand. 

“So much happened today. I have sent away the wet nurses for twins because the boys don’t need them. Don’t worry. They had been offered equally safe and good posts in respectful families here on Perennis. You can check if I’m right any time you want after you wake up. 

For our little Seth I have just hired a young girl because it’s hard to tell yet when you will be able to feed him by yourself. I hope you will like her. She’s named Beverley and is to arrive tomorrow from Galdanede. Tommy, who wanted to visit us, will escort her. He’s the only one from the outside world who knows what happened. 

I hope Sethie will like this new girl too. And Jaye is constantly asking about when you will wake up at last and I’m running short of explanations why you are still sleeping. He doesn’t cry for you yet but we all can feel his discomfort. Younger boys say nothing but they miss you too. I know you have numerous reasons to hate me but our children had done nothing wrong. They all need you to come back.

And one more thing. I have found my works you were studying with annotations you had made. I wish we could discuss them together soon. I feel both privileged and honoured by the interest you had shown in my research papers. I admire your determination to concentrate on them while you were constantly worried and upset. You may not believe me but I didn’t intend to let the harm be done to you. I was just acting blind and outright stupid. Only after leaving you for the last time I realised I was terribly mistaken and planned to return to make amends. I thought I had the time enough for this when in fact I had none. Now I know I should listen to your plea and not part with you at all. Or at least not to visit that woman but head home at once instead.

I know I have made so many grave mistakes but our children are not guilty of them. Please don’t make them suffer for what I have done. They are innocent and in dire need of the mother, like I needed mine when being their age.”

Vivianne didn’t respond. Just like the day and two days before. It would be a long wait for anything to change.


	9. Beverley's arrival

Today Mr Fisher arrived with the new girl who was hired to breastfeed Seth. Heather had seen her standing unsure what to do when blond physicist and Mr Kennert were embracing one another and exchanging their welcome kisses.

Heather was very critical about sending Arlie and Hafi to new posts. Danny and Wayne would miss them but there wasn’t anyone to oppose Mr Kennert’s misguided decisions. Most probably Vivianne herself would not be bold enough to tell him it wasn’t a wise move but in a current state of things it was pointless to even think about it.

In the sudden absence of former caretakers boys had chosen Heather as their foster mother and demanded to sleep with her. And so she has spent her first night with both toddlers glued to her like two plankters. Heather didn’t mind, rather opposite. The warmth and closeness twins offered soothed her sadness and longing for her friend.

Soon Mr Kennert appeared among them to introduce new servant to her and Lea.  
“It’s Beverley,” he said. “Please show your new colleague her room and ward. Now Calderstone is waiting for me so I’ll come later to supervise how she settled.”  
After that he left them to their own devices.

“Hello,” Beverley whispered. She looked like someone who was crying not so long ago. Heather immediately felt the surge of sympathy toward shy and visibly unhappy girl.  
“It will be okay,” she said. “The boy you are to care for is an easygoing and sweet child and Mr Kennert is not that bad a boss for the servants of his household. Just be good to his youngest baby and you will want for nothing.”

In fact, it was true enough. Heather was not sure how much she can reveal to the girl, so she limited herself to most necessary instructions. The time for more will come later.

“Can I feed him right away?” Young woman asked. “I have breasts full of milk and they are aching.”

“I can’t see why not,” Heather smiled. “Come, I’ll take you to Seth. Hopefully, he doesn’t sleep now.”

Beverley smiled back with something approaching relief. Heather thought she can befriend with the newcomer easily, and Vien may like her too. If only she will wake up.

When Beverley saw Seth for the first time she nearly dissolved in sudden tears. Heather couldn’t tell what was the reason of such an emotional reaction for the little boy’s presence but politely said nothing. She only handed the kerchief to Bev and asked if she wants perhaps to be left alone for a while. The girl begged her not to go, so they were sitting for some time in companionable silence until little Kennert had enough. Even then Beverley could not stop kissing Sethie’s little fingers and toes like completely infatuated with him.

“He is such sweet baby,” Beverley sighed, placing the boy in his crib at last albeit reluctantly. “But where is his mother? Is she even here?”

Before Heather had the chance to respond the doors to the room opened, revealing charming and cruel master of the house.

He looked at them both and said.  
“I see you have assumed your duties already. It’s good. Superb.”  
Even if he was praising the new girl, there was no hint of a smile on his pretty lips.  
“Now come, I’ll take you to the mistress,” the scientist ordered. “You should be introduced properly to the mother of my children whom you are to serve.”

For the moment Heather hoped it means Vivianne could return but soon realised nothing in Artri’s behaviour justifies such optimistic presumption.

Beverley joined the physicist with no delay. Before they left for good, heading to the infirmary she has heard Mr Kennert saying. “You need not be afraid of me. I don’t bite or anything like that.”


	10. Tommy

After introducing the new girl to his unconscious lover Artri left Vien once again under Thad’s care and joined Tommy, who was waiting for him in one of the guest rooms. Fisher didn’t decide yet if he will stay for the night or not. Artri’s deputy, foster brother and best friend in one didn’t hide he would like to take the coordinator with him.  
Now he tried to persuade Art how vital it is to be present on Galdanede in the peak of their triumph.

“You have told me this two times already,” Artri was unmoved. “No need to repeat what I have heard before.”

“But Nat, people desperately want to see you. To listen to what you have to say. It’s the best occasion to cement your position. Isn’t it what we always wanted? Your mysterious absence is the source of endless gossips.”

“I don’t care what people talk about. Let them gossip to their heart's content. Triumph or not it means nothing to me now. I would prefer to not achieve it at all if it would mean to avoid the situation I’m in. She has asked me not to go, begged me in fact. And I have ignored her. Last words she heard from me meant ‘no’.”

“You don’t blame me for informing you about the fact of the discovery, do you?” Tommy asked, now far less laid back than before, even while seeing his friend’s slave half an hour before.

“No,” Artri shook his head. “It was my decision to go. Nobody forced me to leave. And nobody forced me to stay away for too long. The blame is all mine. And that’s why I must wait here now until the situation will be clarified. This way or that.”

“But it may last weeks or months or even... longer,” Tommy whispered disbelievingly. He knew his colleague better than anyone and was fully aware how determined he can be.

“I’m not in a hurry,” Artri said. “And my family needs me more than science loving public ever was. I never fully realised how much I used to depend on my mistress so far. Until I lost the backup provided by her. I have learned to take it for granted. It seemed I would have it always no matter what, while in fact it was all so fragile and easy to break. I was cheating my luck one time too many and my children already suffer because of it. No way I can leave them now without parental care at all.”

Tommy made the move as if wanting to come closer and embrace him but in the last moment decided not to do this.  
“I see,” the golden-haired physicist nodded. He was rarely that somber and serious. “And you can’t take them all with you instead?” He tried one more time.

“No, we all need peace now, not the hordes of sniffing reporters and paparazzi. I’m done with it for the time being. You must return to Galdanede and tell people I have stayed with my newborn son and his mother. And don’t you dare to mention anything more than that. To anyone, even your partner.”

“Sure, boss,” Fisher smiled weakly. “You’re very precise in your demands.”  
He has left the same evening.


	11. Welcome Tomorrow

After Tommy left for Galdanede Artri’s life turned into the repeatable everyday routine, filled with tending to physiological needs of his mistress, being with children and supervising the whole household, then returning to her again to talk, to say his endless apologies, to massage and wash unconscious body, to meet with her doctors who were telling him again and again he should think about the consequences of his own doings much earlier.

He stopped arguing with them. It made little sense to hear always the same.  
Being busy with most menial tasks was the best antidote for thinking too much.  
Artri didn’t let his older sons to visit their mother, to not traumatise the boys with the view of the unresponsive woman, but sometimes he was taking Seth to her in hope his closeness will be that sorely needed impulse to evoke her return.

He wasn’t there when she woke up. Not in the infirmary because on the fourth day Artri moved Vivianne’s sickbed to one of his rooms, for the girl to feel the breeze coming through the windows and hear birds chirping outside. These were much more stimulating conditions than those she could have in the basement.

It was Heather who was sitting beside Vien at the moment. The servant came to him immediately, her former distanced behaviour forgotten. She was laughing, crying and stuttering, everything at once, but Artri didn’t mind because the girl told him what he wanted to hear most of all the things imaginable. “The mistress! She’s awakened!”

\-------------------------------------

Last thing Vivianne remembered was the commotion when their vehicle had been attacked by the huge group of armed men. They were far from the nearest village returning to their hotel from the excursion to the highest peak of Vaneeran Mountains. Soon she realised the attackers aren’t simple robbers. They were killing men and older women on spot while taking the girls like her alive. The transport fell prey to The XY Zone Slavers.

Vien tried to escape but was stunned by long range taser before could hide in the bushes near the road. Another bolt sent in her direction rendered her unconscious.

And now she was waking up in an unknown place. It didn’t look like the prison cell or the slave house, she heard so many terrible things about. Vivianne was laying in a comfortable bed, among bacretia scented sheets. Her favourite perfume. Was it pure coincidence or whoever put her to that bed knew what she liked? Was it possible Vien was back with her sister?

Maybe she was rescued from those awful slavers and taken home. If so, the woman sitting next to her bed should be Chriss or Rhea but the face of Vivianne’s current female companion was unknown to her. Young woman didn’t look like the nurse either, being dressed in long, flower pattern robe. Maybe she wasn’t exquisite beauty, but her face looked nice and fresh.

In the same moment the girl in the chair noticed Vien’s stare because she jumped from her seat.  
“Vien! Mistress! Sweet Goddess, you are alive! I’ll tell the master at once!” She exclaimed and fled, before Vivianne had the chance to ask her about anything.


	12. Back in black

Soon after mysterious girl left, the unknown man appeared in the room. He didn’t look like a slaver. There was nothing vulgar or rogue about him. The newcomer reminded Vien someone she probably already saw and should name easily but could not grasp the essence of her vague memories of that, or at least very similar, person.

It had to be that paralysing impulse, interfering with the functioning of her poor brain. Apparently she had not yet fully recovered after the brutal attack of XY Zone human hunters. Vien wondered how long she was unconscious. Being still hooked up to an IV seemed to prove it couldn’t be long. But where was she? It wasn’t a hospital. Did that man rescued her or was it a doctor, summoned by her hypothetical rescuers? And was she rescued at all? So many questions and mysteries.

Vien looked at a black-haired man unsure what to expect. He soon approached her bed. The male was tall, rather slim and was moving with elfin grace. Indisputably most beautiful human creature she ever saw. His long locks were gathered behind the head and he looked somehow haggard, like the one who doesn’t sleep much or particularly well but it only added to his impossible charm. If only circumstances were different, she could use the opportunity to become more aquatinted with the man, who looked like taken straight from her girly dreams. Now she had to be cautious. He could be anyone and not necessarily friendly.

Vien quickly decided to not mention the attack in case he was somehow connected with those villains. So she asked the man if she had an accident and if he’s perhaps the doctor.

The way beautiful creature looked at her was the mixture of surprise, joy and… endearment? It was the best proof her brain was not working as it should. When he opened that lush mouth his voice was rich and soft and, despite slightly androgynous appearance of its owner, indisputably masculine. It was an alpha male of modified kind! He had to be. Vivianne rarely saw such creatures in real life, they couldn’t be easily found on Argossyne. It was more than possible she wasn’t rescued after all. He answered that he’s not the doctor but intends to summon the one and then informed Vien she was in the coma for some time and that’s why she can’t remember many things. He hasn’t told her though the memory of what things exactly she could lose in the process.

Okay, so he wasn’t the doctor, but it didn’t explain much. She tried to draw more from the man, throwing some sincere compliments about his beauty and angelic appearance for the good measure. Her words made him smile but before the man could answer even more weird thing happened.

Another young woman, but not the same as before, came in. She had to be a little bit older than previous female and her hair was of much lighter shade. She said something about Vivianne, like she knew her very well, and had shown her very small, dark haired baby, who couldn’t be older than a few days. And than that man told Vien it’s their little son. And, after her further inquiry, added that he’s not the only one, that the baby boy has three older brothers. All of them birthed by her.

“Sweet Goddess!” she thought to herself before her vision blackened again.


	13. Your Shadow Lay Across My Life

Artri was beside himself with worry. He should not try to reveal that much from their backstory in one go. He should wait. She was so fragile. So easy to lose.  
Luckily it was only fainting this time. Nothing serious. When Art patted the girl’s cheeks she stirred and mumbled something.

He summoned Lea to take the child back to his nurse and called the doctors. Wren to come immediately and Perry too. They had to examine her throughly to assess the extent of the brain damage. It could be much worse. She could lose the ability to speak or move and have to learn how to function anew. As far as Artri could tell her personality seemed to be intact. She had lost part of her memories. Apparently at least those containing Artri and their children. How much more it remained to be seen.

 ----------------------------------

When Vivianne regained full consciousness again, she saw the same man. The male was looking at her with visible worry. Apparently he had not left the place beside her bed since the fainting. After Vien assured him she was feeling well, he agreed to tell her who he was. It was crazy to hear someone placed her humble self in the house belonging not only to most famous scientist of their era but also one of the most recognisable faces of inhuman XY Zone regime. Thus it came out Vivianne not only wasn’t rescued. She was kidnapped, sold, kept and bred successfully by one of Argossyne’s worst enemies.

After hearing the revelations about the male’s true identity Vien was so taken by surprise that in the first moment she could not overcome the panic attack that seized her. So now she knew why he seemed so familiar to her. Almost everybody on either planet knew that face and silhouette even if the scientist was usually pictured in far more fancy clothes and coiffure than those he had now. It was hard not to know how the physicist looked.

Seeing her agitation Artri Kennert, because it was him indeed, assured her he’s not the threat, and the girl has nothing to fear. It was hard to believe in such a statement considering the state she was in. Lying unconscious for Goddess knows how long and losing the big chunk of her memories.

He said it was after losing blood resulting from the traumatic delivery of her youngest son, but was he really frank with her? What if Vivianne’s indisposition resulted from torture or beating? She was not long after the labour apparently, but for monsters and beasts like them it wasn’t unheard of to enjoy the sufferings of their victims at any time of their lives. And women pregnant or freshly delivered of their babies, as extremely sensitive and vulnerable, were considered as very special treats for connoisseur sadists.

Even if the man didn’t look like capable of such monstrous deeds, she had to be cautious. Vien didn’t know him at all therefore could not show the man any of her many fears and insecurities. Let him think her naïve and unable to resist his charm.

Artri told her he was her master, and she’s the only female creature allowed to address him that way. Vivianne was also the only one privileged to use his second name, the one his mother gave him. Apparently it was greatest honour any woman could achieve. He was so smug, so self satisfied while telling her this. What a buffoon!

But soon Vien could use her newly gained knowledge to spare herself the humiliating experience of being washed by her master in bed before appointed medics arrival. He was insistent to do this arguing it was his exclusive duty so far to care of all her body’s needs during the time of Vivianne’s unconsciousness. Artri relented miraculously when she used hastily coined diminutive of his precious second name.

After addressing the man as Natti it mollified him enough to let himself be replaced by one of the maidens, Lea.

It was a small victory but the victory nevertheless. And the second one soon followed when she angrily demanded from him to stay alone with the doctors during her planned examination. He wasn’t very satisfied with the outcome but let Vien have her way also in this.


	14. New Orders

Artri went to tell Lea about her mistress’s demand. He wasn’t thrilled Vivianne didn’t want his help but was aware she needs more time to adjust to what was new for her.

Apparently the maidservant had mistaken his solemnity for the displeasure caused by bringing Seth to the room, where Vien was laying, without the consultation with him. She apologized nervously, apparently thinking they will punish her because of her wilfulness.

“It’s okay,” he said. “You meant her no harm. It was me telling Vien too fast about the rest of the children. Poor sweetie has lost all her memories of them and our relationship. I should know better than throw it all at her without slightest warning.”

The woman smiled shyly, almost disbelievingly. Artri continued.  
“I’m here because Ivvi asked you to help her with the toilette before doctors will come to see her. You can go immediately. But remember, not talk too much about her past here. She’s not fully stable yet so we must be cautious with that. You are bright enough to know what shouldn’t be revealed before your mistress, at least for the time being. I’ll tell her everything she ought to know but later, when she’ll be a little stronger.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Leandra curtsied before Art and hurried to her post. Artri was sure she won’t disappoint him.  
Now he could only wait for the medics.

To his surprise Wren and Perry arrived together.

“I didn’t know you were on Perennis,” Artri said to Percy Salter.

“Reni wanted me to come for the little... consultation. I planned to visit Vien soon after but didn’t expect I’ll be able to see her conscious!”

“When exactly did it happen?” Calderstone inquired.

“About two hours ago. I have summoned you both soon after. She’s in not that bad a condition, only lost all the memories about her stay in the XY Zone. She told me the last thing she remembers is the moment of her kidnapping.”

“How convenient for you Kennert, isn’t it?” Perry looked at him with irony.

“For now, I’m just happy she’s awakened,” Artri didn’t want to argue.  
“And her memories? I hope she will regain them, eventually. For now, it will be better not to tell her too much. She has fainted once and I don’t want this to repeat. Surely you know I have only her good in mind.”

“Yea, as always,” Perry barked with derisive laughter.  
“But okay, you’re probably right. It’s better to wait with unpleasant revelations until we will be sure the girl is past all the danger.”

They weren’t talking much after that until Lea emerged and informed them her lady is ready for the examination.

“Mr Kennert, you’re not coming with them?” Leandra asked, extremely surprised, after Calderstone and Salter entered the chambers without Artri’s company.

“It’s not your business, woman,” he didn’t intend to explain himself before the servant.  
He was happy. But also strangely irritated.

Waiting for the results of the doctor’s visit Artri gathered all his staff only to warn them that talking to Vivianne about her forgotten years is strictly forbidden, with no exceptions. Consequences will be grave for anyone who would dare to defy his orders. He hoped they all understand and nobody would be careless enough to risk his displeasure.


	15. Giving Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving Ground is the song by the eighties goth band The Sisterhood. There was female bassist playing with them, one Patricia Morrison. In that time she looked exactly how I imagine Artri's mother Klea Zanden Kennert would be like.

Artri found himself pacing. He shouldn’t be that nervous. His precious girl, most perfect mother of their children was alive. The physicist was not the murderer after all. With the sole exception of the memory loss, which could be only temporary, she was okay. The only thing her body needed now was to return to its previous state and then subsequent regeneration of reproductive organs to the extent Vanellan planned it. Ivvi soon will be good as new.

Artri should be euphoric, and he was, but there were also quite many challenges and obstacles to deal with in near future. Hopefully, he will gain her trust and acceptance. She was reserved and shy, which was understandable, but also seemed genuinely taken with him. Yes, Vien was definitely attracted to Art. Sometimes her behaviour was rather playful and close to flirting. It all looked fairly promising.

This time he can’t spoil the occasion. Maybe it’s his last chance to make it right. From now on he will be the best partner possible. Caring, dotting and understanding. He will never leave her alone or unprotected. He won’t be suppressing her individuality nor coercing her to do the things she doesn’t want. Wasn’t he intelligent enough to learn from his former mistakes? Surely he can. So much depends on it.

After what seemed like eternity Calderstone first emerged from the place.

“Perry wants to see you,” Wren said.  
“He has very important matters to discuss with you and your mistress. You can go to them at once.”

“And you won’t be taking part?” Artri asked surprised.

“Percy is to be her main physician. I was only acting as his deputy here since he was banned from your slave’s surroundings and Ian after him. You’re lucky Perry is eager to work for you even after everything you had done. You’re lucky because he is the best. Now better go. Don’t waste his precious time.”  
“Yes, sure,” Artri nodded, showing the other man full respect, “and thank you again. For everything.”

When Artri entered Vien wasn’t in her bed anymore. The girl was wearing a dress instead of the nightgown and was siting in the recliner. She looked good. Perfect in fact. Salter was standing beside her in a very meaningful pose.

“Is everything all right?” Artri asked. “Are you feeling well enough to sit?”

“Mr Salter…,” Vivianne begun but old doctor corrected her immediately.  
“Just Perry, child. No need for formalities, I told you.”  
“Well,” she smiled delicately, “Perry said I can sit for some time to prepare myself for walking again. It may be not today but he said tomorrow I can try.”

“Yea, it seems you will run after your children soon,” Percy sent Vivianne comforting smile. Artri wanted to say he won’t let her act that careless so soon, but realised it wouldn’t sound good so he stayed silent, waiting for what more old medic had to say. But when he heard what it was, his blood boiled immediately.

“Vien is healthy as much as she can be after the traumatic labour and before further necessary regeneration. Therefore, the main problem is not with her physicality. The thing is, she has lost a few years of her memories and it makes you, Artri, practically the stranger to her. Now most vital thing for our young mother is to regain her mental and emotional stability. She has much to learn and got to know, so we both, my patient and I, decided it is necessary to grant her confinement time, in the company of women and children only, without male interference of any kind. You can visit your mistress and children any time you want but won’t be allowed to stay with her in one room without other woman’s presence.”

“And how long you want it to last?” Artri asked trying to not show his anger.

“About five weeks would suffice, I think. After that time we will decide if she’s ready to resume her… other duties.”  
Percy was openly challenging him.

“And if I won’t agree?” Artri frowned.

“I think you will. If you value your slave’s comfort and wellbeing, you won’t be that cross to rob her of them.”

“But I am not a threat. Not in the slightest. The inhibitors I’m taking…”

“You haven’t been listening, boy,” Percy shook his head. “It’s not because you can be dangerous for her, even in that vulnerable state. It’s because she needs peace and undisturbed intimacy with her children, the newborn among them. In that situation your constant close presence would be an unnecessary distraction. Believe me, it’s the best what we can do in the situation like this.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Artri couldn’t hide his distaste anymore. Percy’s crazy ideas threatened to ruin all his plans and calculations. “Do you really think I will let you have it your way?”

“You have every right to decline,” Salter said coldly, “but in that case I can’t take responsibility for the successful recovery of my patient. You would have to find another to care about her health when you don’t want to heed my advice.”

“And what do you think?” Artri asked Vien.

“I agree with Mr Salter’s proposal. He said it will serve me well. Confinement time I mean,” the girl answered quietly. With this there would be no further discussion. Artri had no other choice but to agree. He didn’t want her to see him as petty and unable to cooperate in the beginning of their reacquaintance.

“Okay,” he said with a sour smile, “it looks like I am outvoted.”


	16. Fire and ashes

Before Vivianne could disappear for good into her confinement, a few things remained to be done. First Artri, as promised, introduced all the girls to keep Vien company through that time.

She knew Leandra already, who helped her to wash and dress. They were not talking much yet though. Leandra, usually called Lea or Lee by the others, was indisputably most representative of the women. Tall, strong and self-assured she was her mistress’s right hand. She was also Vivianne’s longest serving maid, appointed way before she conceived her eldest boy. She has left Vien’s service for some time but resumed her duties when Vivianne was a few months pregnant with Jaye.

Another one was the girl present beside Vivianne’s bed when she woke up from her long sleep. Her name was Heather, and she was now looking at Vien with a strange longing in her grey eyes. Heather appeared in their household somewhere between birthing of Jaye and conceiving of the twins, Danny and Wayne. She was roughly of Vivianne’s age.

The last was the newcomer, almost as fresh to the place as Vivianne herself after awakening. Beverley was appointed as a wet nurse for the youngest of Vien’s children barely a few days ago and even now was keeping the baby at her breast. She was of a similar age with Vien and Heather.

The male staff entertained older boys who were to meet their mother later that day.

The whole presentation of her helpers and companions felt stiff and awkward. Lea, Heather and Bevvie curtsied before her as if she was some dumb fairy-tale princess, calling Vien mistress and their lady. The lady! Superb! What a nonsense! Vivianne could not wait for her lord to disappear at last to establish her own rules.

Not that he wasn’t pleasant to look upon. The man was attractive in close contact and yet there was something fearfully dangerous to him, hidden perfectly behind that sophisticated manners and fine appearance. Luckily it wasn’t the thing she would have to deal with soon, thanks to her doctor’s wonderful idea.

In the evening, after the first meeting with older children and putting them all to sleep Vien summoned her servants for another, unsupervised gathering.

“I won’t be keeping you long,” she said, “I know you’re all probably exhausted and I am too. It’s not that easy to wake up one day only to be told you are the mother of four when you remember you got rid of your virginity only a few weeks ago. We will have many occasions to get to know ourselves well, so now I only wanted to tell you I don’t want to hear anymore that nonsense with mistresses and ladies. From now on I’m just Vien to you because all people are equal. And we are too. No mistresses and servants, I want us to be like sisters from now on. So come and let’s shake hands to confirm our new sisterhood.”

“But my lady,” Lea spoke before anyone could make the move, “Mr. Kennert would not approve you familiarizing with inferior beings.”

“Can you see him now, Lea? He’s not there. He can’t hear it so why bother. And even if he would, you can always inform him it is on your mistress’s demand,” Vivianne smiled triumphantly. “No human is inferior to another. Come, let’s shake hands and you can go to sleep. We have much to do tomorrow.”

 

Forced separation with Artri’s mistress fell on him completely out of the blue and felt like the worst kind of punishment. They should be close to reacquaint but the best he could count on was seeing her from the respectable distance. Even than the smell of her blood and lingering weakness was making him crazy regardless of all the inhibitors, they prescribed him for the occasion. Artri knew he could go to Galdanede any time to find a temporary cure but somehow it remained out of the question.

How could he neglect her before? He could be with her all the time and didn’t want to. Was it even possible? What the hell had he been thinking? It was hard to play cool in front of everyone so Artri sometimes needed the help. In this Thad was serving him regularly. Now he knew how and didn’t flinch to relieve his boss of some part of the incredible tension. Soon pain alone, even most severe, was not enough and Artri demanded from the guard to draw blood and more of it with each seance. Sometimes it was the only thing to make him sleep at night and to show the calm face in the day.

How it was to be mostly unsuccessful stalker in his own house? Surely pathetic and humiliating. Catching glimpses of her in the distance. Waking up every day with a faint hope that today she will show even for a few seconds when Artri will play with children.

“Why are you and mama not sleeping together?” One day Jaye asked him.

“Why are you asking, darling?” Artri looked at his son trying to gain a little time to think how to explain it to three years old.

“Because I would like to sleep with you both like before. Cannot we, daddy?” the boy was eying him with a hopeful expression on his little face.

“These are doctor’s orders. Mama has started to nurse your baby brother and my presence would be the distraction for them. That’s what doctors say and we must obey their orders. But you can come to sleep with me in my bedroom anytime you wish. We can watch films before bed or read or tell stories.”

“I know,” Jaye sighed. “But it’s not the same.”

“I understand what you feel, baby. Maybe we will resume our old ways one day but I’m afraid it won’t be soon.”

What more Art could say? That the reconciliation may never come? That his doings almost killed boy’s beloved mother who escaped her fate by the hair’s breadth?

He should start to win Vivianne somehow but his first serious attempt to woo her ended with a resounding defeat. It was when he wanted her to see Varian and went to collect children together with their mother, being dressed for the occasion. In the first moment she seemed stunned and enchanted by the look of him but far too soon returned to her former, distanced behaviour. Like she could see through him what was under the sumptuous cover and didn’t like it at all.

Artri haven’t tried to repeat the same manoeuvre ever again. Apparently he had to wait for the entrance ceremony to resume his efforts. It was high time to think about the best strategy for the day. Because this special evening may be crucial to their future together.


	17. Artri on Galdanede

So ardently desired and long awaited entrance ceremony ended with the terrible disaster. Vien appeared at it nervous and all Artri’s desperate attempts to sooth her burning anxiety did not work.

She suddenly lost all traces of her composure, shouting something about wanting to be fucked already to get over with it. Vivianne seemed not to listen to his attempts at explaining Artri plans nothing like this, that all he wants is to sit at the meal, to talk and spend time together in a way Vien herself finds acceptable.

It was like after Jaye’s birth, only thousand times worse. She was trembling and crying and Artri had to release the slave, to avoid further escalation of her hostile and almost hysterical reactions. The girl fled immediately when he let her go.

What was the reason behind all of this? Surely nobody dared to inform their mistress about what really happened when Vivianne was living in The XY Zone. They left it only for Art. Lea surely would tell him if it would be otherwise.

Once one guardsman saw Vien and Heather close to Jon Caroll’s grave but Heather, when asked soon afterwards, sworn to him she hasn’t told her friend anything about the meaning of the mound and the construction built beside it. They dismantled the latter after the incident to avoid Vivianne’s undesirable interest in it, in case she would like to return to the vicinity of the place.

Whatever the sources of his troubles with the overreacting slave girl it was a devastating experience. Artri tried to calm down and reason with himself Vien needs much patience and soft approach to warm up to her situation, at least a little. After all she had no choice and had to acclimate for the sake of her children, if not for Art. But the emotions awakened by her irrational behaviour were not so easy to suppress. Artri Kennert, ditched by his slave once more, soon found himself in the Argo on his way to Galdanede.

It wasn’t the good move. And even worse was following Tommy’s advice to choose one night distraction. The satisfaction he felt after the meeting with public slave was short lived and, being honest, close to nonexistent. According to XY Zone laws and customs the man had every right to entertain himself however he saw fit. Then why he felt so terribly and worse with each passing hour? Artri knew why, perfectly well. His baby almost died birthing their child and everything that child’s father was able to make was escaping from his responsibilities. Acting no better than spoiled kid himself.

The fate had granted him one last chance and what he was doing with it? Wasting it by repeating virtually all his past mistakes, every single one. Like he had learnt nothing at all from his former failures. Dishonesty, manipulation, abandoning, cheating and so on.

No, no, no, he can’t go on like that! Vivianne’s holy right is to know. To know everything to judge him justly. Vien was nothing but just and honest with him so far. Unless it threatened her survival but who could blame a young woman for wanting to live? And if, after all what happened between them, they cannot be lovers anymore than maybe they can become allies and friends, to raise their children together to make the sweet boys better men. It was worth fighting for. Maybe it wasn’t yet too late.

Artri stayed on Galdanede a few days more. He gave a few interviews, supervised the last workings of his group, they embarked on during his prolonged absence, and in the meantime was preparing himself to the toughest exam of his entire life.

The physicist left the group temporarily under Keith’s Merriver tutelage and took Tommy with him. Maybe his golden-haired friend will entertain Vivianne a little, to brighten her mood before Artri’s grim confessions. Fisher was not opposing to his coordinator’s idea or at least not too fervently.

On the day of their departure Artri and Tommy have given another interview, this time together. Art was eager to fly as soon as possible so they didn’t even change their formal clothing after that, entering The Argo as they left the studio and heading straight to Perennis.

It was high time to sort things out.


	18. In the garden

When they landed on Perennis Artri could barely contain his growing agitation. He wanted himself and Tommy to change quickly before asking for mistress’s company.

Soon both scientists emerged from the craft.  
“Do you see what I see?” Artri asked pointing discreetly to the kneeling figure in the dress the colour of evening skies. When he bought this one they said it’s called Makantaran Sunset. She could not know about it but maybe it was a good omen of sorts. It could be any of the girls but that person’s fawn hair and the dress intended for the mistress of the household were both outstanding enough to not mistake her for the rest.

“Did you inform her you’re coming?” Tommy whispered even if she could not hear him because of the distance between them.

“Well, I didn’t,” Artri answered. “But I have told the guards. One of them could share the details with his lady. Seems to me I know who could it be.”

Seeing her in a humble pose, and apparently ready for the taking, his resolve almost crumbled. It would be so easy to accept her submission and forget about ambitious plans to set things right. She could be his in a few minutes' time. It was so, so tempting.

But it would be only her body. Was it really what Artri wanted? Certainly not. Hiding potentially devastating truths may backfire anytime, damaging everything that was important and making it nonsalvageable.

“You know, Tommy,” he said when they were approaching slowly the place where the girl was waiting, “it may happen we will have to change our plans. It’s possible I won’t be demanding your company tonight. Go to the girls. They will take care of you and my sons would be happy to see their uncle. We can meet later, if I will survive this.”

“And why shouldn’t you?” Fisher smirked. “She has no weapons beside her youthful charm which is great but not lethal for sure.”

In that moment Artri realised he is carrying the weapon and a dreadful one at that. It was too late to hide the thing, so the scientist handed the neurowhip to his friend for taking it out of the view. It seemed the girl flinched a little seeing with the corner of an eye the male’s manoeuvres with his parade whip, therefore Artri leaned down over her to appear slightly less intimidating.

“What are you doing here, sweetling?” He asked with a quiet voice, trying to sound soft and friendly.

“I’m waiting to welcome you, my lord,” the girl whispered, lowering her fallow head.

“And to apologize for my scandalous behaviour. I didn’t want to offend you… sir,” she added after the short break.

It was an unpleasant deja vu, seeing Vivianne fully subdued again and minding every single word. He didn’t want her to act like emotionless zombie ever again. But how to tell her that, not sounding petulant and whiny? Perhaps the only way is to be natural and forthright.

“I’m not offended,” he said. “And it should be me on my knees before you.”  
True to his words Artri kneeled in front of the slave to take her hands in his. They were ice cold. Now he felt the dampness seeping through his clothes from the wet grass.

“How long are you here?”

“Not much. I came while seeing your craft preparing for the landing, master.”

“Still long enough to get all wet and cold. Acting like that you can easily catch the bladder infection.”

To the sound of his delicate chastising she raised that fallow head at last and to Artri’s enormous relief the small smile appeared on her lips.

“Bladder infection!” She giggled. “It doesn’t sound especially romantic.”

“I guess there is nothing romantic in getting sick,” Artri smiled to her. “Please stand up. I’ll make you a hot bath and then you can change into something warm and dry. Besides, we have much to talk about.”


	19. Atrocity Exhibition

It was strange to walk home side by side with her owner. They were not talking much. The man asked about the children and Vien’s time during his absence, diplomatically avoiding any mentions of their failed entrance ceremony. He behaved so normal she could easily forget about what the male was carrying at his side minutes ago.

Vien suspected Kennert would insist on assisting her during the bath. Just like before when she was awakened from the coma and he wanted to wash her himself before the doctor’s visit. And yet nothing like that happened. The scientist didn’t make the slightest attempt to disturb her privacy. He brought new clothes for Vien to change from the wet ones but left them by the door and returned to another room avoiding to see her naked even for the short while.

She could not comprehend what that sudden aloofness might mean. Is it possible her fears became flesh? Perhaps another woman jumped the occasion and attracted his attention already and is preparing to oust Vien from the place she occupies? This is something she can’t let happen. She must keep her position no matter what. She owes that to her innocent children and helpless maidens. What she feels or does not feel doesn’t really matter. They all depend on Vien and her influence on that man and she can’t fail them, not again. She can’t.

When Vien joined the physicist she saw he prepared snacks and hot beverage for her.  
“I suggest drinking this,” he said. “It will warm you from the inside. I really don’t want you to catch the cold because of me.”

“I know better ways of warming oneself,” Vien said, looking at the man almost provocatively.

“You don’t mean it,” he smiled. Was it a good sign? Or rather opposite? She wouldn’t know if she won’t try.

Vien made the move in her master’s direction but the black-maned stopped her half step.

“Just sit and drink your tea,” he insisted. “I owe you the whole truth about your forgotten years. It’s high time for you to know at least most important facts. Are you ready for listening?”

“Master, can’t we talk about it in bed, I mean... after?” She tried one last time.

“I hate to refuse when such pretty and sweet girl is asking,” he shook his head, “but I’m afraid you wouldn’t like to upkeep your proposal after hearing what I have to say.”

“Well, if you insist…” Vien had to yield, at least temporarily. She sat and seeped aromatic infusion.

\------------------------

It wasn’t a fairy tale for sure with its long streak of abuse, coercion and mindless cruelty but not that grim the story she could expect either. It was just The XY Zone way of dealing with things and of this she was warned many times while yet on Argossyne. That other girl who lived in her body went through the hell many times and yet Vien was aware it wasn’t the worst fate that could happen to Argossynian hostage.

Now Artri Kennert was nearing the end of his painful confessions.  
“So, the mound you saw deep in the park covers the bodies of your friend and unborn child.” He concluded not looking at her anymore.

”They both died because of me. The former because I didn’t care enough to ensure his survival and the latter because I have coerced you to accept aborting her. Oh, and the structure nearby, that is now dismantled on my order, was used to keep your body while all of my male staff raped you. But even this was nothing when compared with nearly murder. I’m sure after all you’ve heard you would not want to have anything in common with me.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t” she said. Now when she knew it was easy to keep calm. That’s because for her even the worst truth was better than lies and deceit.  
“But we have so very much in common already. It’s much too late to back off now. So I’m afraid you will have to endure my presence, my lord, as long as it takes until all my babies mature and will take care of themselves.”

“You may stay at their side but it doesn’t mean you will have to tolerate my person in your immediate surroundings, more than it’s necessary. We may come to mutual agreement how our cooperation as parents should work despite all those sorry circumstances.”

“I knew,” she exclaimed. “You wanted me only for bearing you children and now when I’m throughly used and disfigured you plan to take younger and more attractive lovers, pushing your old boring broodmare aside?!”

“Ivvi, what are you talking about?” The man looked totally surprised by her line of reasoning. “Old and boring? I could be your father easily. And boring? I never met the woman as far from boring as you were, are.”

“Then why you don’t want me?” She asked with hands on her hips and fawn head proudly raised.

“I want you, you can’t imagine how much,” he groaned. “But I can’t risk hurting you more than I already had.”

“Oh, you’re afraid,” Vien snorted. “I’ve heard many things about you, master, but nobody told me you are a coward. Because this is what you are. You prefer to run away to some random lover’s bed than face the consequences of your own doings.”

“Ivvi…”

“And one more thing. You’ve said I had no real choice. Okay, I understand and believe you, even if cannot check if it’s true. But what you’re trying to do now is taking that choice from me again. You think you know better than stupid female, good only for being fucked and bred. Great Mr Kennert nobly resolved to protect sorry, helpless creature from himself, even against her will. If so, I’m only wasting my time here. I wish you good night, my lord.”

Outside of his room Vien stood panting and already scolding herself for her behaviour. It wasn’t planned like that. She let herself be carried too far. Again. How she could act that stupid, offending the man able to kill or maim her severely for the slight. The man whom she couldn’t stop from doing anything he wanted. And if not this the girls would worry seeing her back that early. They will know something’s not right. She cannot do this for them. She returned to ask him to let her stay in one of his rooms until dawn or at least for a few hours more.

Luckily doors weren’t blocked yet, so the girl sneaked inside.  
“I’m sorry,” she called “I’m sorry but…” she was stopped in her prattle by haunted eyes of the black-maned deity.

“You?” He almost moaned. “You cannot tease me like that, girl. I’m made of living flesh, not stergant.” And before she could open her mouth, the man was on her.

She would never think rather slender intellectual could be that strong. Maybe she wasn’t a big woman but after her last pregnancy she gained roundness here and there. And yet he lifted her from the ground without the slightest effort like Vien was weighing nothing.

The tempo with which the man was undressing her was impossible.  
Vien had never been in similar circumstances. She was with a lover only a few times and her first partner was nothing like that. She was too surprised to think about protesting, curious where it will end.

And suddenly he stopped.  
Beautiful male backed off, panting and swearing.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!“ He groaned. “Things you do to me… I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” she said. “I haven’t told you to stop. But it’s okay you did, anyway. You’re still the stranger to me. I think I should know you better before we will end in bed together for good.”

Artri looked at her disbelievingly from under his black mane.

“Yes,” she laughed, “and you don’t know me too, master. I’m not Vivianne’s version you tried to mold according to your expectations. I can’t forgive you any of the things you’ve done to her. Because I am not that girl, at least not now, with my memories lost.”

“And what is it you want?” Artri asked, suddenly hopeful.

“For now? To stay here a little longer to not scare my maidens. And after? Well, I have to think about it.”

 

After that last conversation with her owner Vien went to sleep in one of adjacent rooms as she initially planned. She left when Kennert was still sleeping.

The first person she met outside of master’s chambers was Heather. Vivianne’s little friend looked devastated.  
“I’m such a coward,” the girl confessed, “I wanted to betray you out of fear. When he returned, and you were laying unconscious, I planned to kill him and then I had not courage enough to even tell you about the atrocities he committed. He wants you to fall for him again to damage you beyond repair this time.”  
Heather was shaking but there was sheer determination in her grey eyes.

“Easy darling, it’s not what I will do.” Vien stressed.

“No?” The girl looked at her like awakened from some terrible nightmare.

“I swear I’m not gonna fall for him. I will not waste that other girl’s sufferings. I’m morally obliged to make sure they won’t stay unpunished, and it’s my holy goal to ensure she didn’t go through that pain and misery for nothing. Do you believe in me?”

“Pain and misery?” Heather stuttered. “So you know? So you had regained your memories, didn’t you?”

“No, no, I didn’t. He had told me. Can’t be sure how much but I can always verify at least some part from outside sources. You must tell me what you know. But do not exclaim loudly you wanted to kill the master of the house. Someone can eavesdrop and I’m not powerful enough yet to protect you against all of them. But I’ll be working on it. Relentlessly. I promise but now I really must go to Seth. My breasts are about to bursting!”


	20. Head Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely clueless chapter but I have written it so may as well post it.

Vien was nursing her child in comfortable seclusion of a private bedroom. Older boys were sleeping still, and the girls returned to their beds too after welcoming Vien after what they thought was delayed entrance night. She didn’t want to correct their beliefs. They would not understand. There was no need to disturb her women’s sense of security. It is Vivianne’s sole burden and duty to keep them all safe. And it means she has to interact with an unpredictable and spoiled being, they are most unfortunately dependent on. But how to do it, not falling victim to that idiot’s dangerous whims, like the other Vien, living in her body through all those years?

Last night was the victory of sorts. The man has shown Vien some kind of respect. And it looked like he could feel remorse for what he had done before. It wasn’t entirely clear though whether the male regretted hurting her, or only nearly losing the favourite victim. It may be Vien will never know and she can’t dwell on it. She must presume the worst and act accordingly, as if he was a hundred percent psychopath incapable of genuine human feelings and only feigning them when he saw it profitable.

Drowned in her thoughts and calculations, Vien hardly noticed Seth stopped sucking and closed his eyes again, falling back to sleep. It was the cool air she felt on her wet nipple, which the little one let out of his mouth, that made her come back to reality, the part of which were hunger and thirst.

It was no wonder because she had barely eaten anything yesterday. If Vien was that spoiled mistress, Lea always encouraged her to act like, she would immediately summon a maidservant to bring her food and drink. But Vivianne wasn’t entirely used to her enforced new role, being rather typical Argossynian girl, still astonished by stranger than fiction reality she had awakened to. Therefore, she would never think about such a thing as waking up the sleeping only to serve her.

Vien got up slowly not to wake up her son and placed him in the crib, then dressed quickly and made her hair. The girl decided to use the synthesizer in the main hall, instead of the one in the female part of the house, not to disturb her companions well earned sleep with her inhumanly early activity. Despite only a few hours of her own night rest Vien felt strangely invigorated. She has just survived the meeting she had been dreaded and emerged in one piece out of the monster’s lair. Wasn’t it the accomplishment of sorts? Surely it was! And she can do even better.

Her determination wavered a little when she saw the hall isn’t empty. The blond physicist was occupying the table. He raised his golden head acknowledging her presence.

“Good morning, Mr Fisher,” Vien greeted him politely. The girl decided not to curtsey because somehow she knew it would be out of place.

“Morning, sweet child,” he responded in that irritatingly patronising manner typical for the men like him. “You really look fantastic, apparently maternity suits you. That much I’m sure about.”

Vien found herself impermeable to his otherwise charming smile. That guy was not much better than her owner. Self assured, beautiful and commanding. Another alpha male where one was more than enough.

“It may be as you say,” she smiled coldly, “after it barely failed to kill me, that is. Or was it your friend, mister?”

“Oh, so he told you already,” Tommy looked her up with genuine interest. “If so, my little brother is a very brave man. Haven’t you murdered him in his sleep by chance? Is this the reason you’re alone now?” Apparently he was jesting. But there was the hint of fascination she felt under carefree demeanour of the golden-haired beauty. Was it the attempt at flirting? Her girls told her Tommy Fisher was a notorious playboy and womaniser and even her poor Heather wasn’t entirely indifferent to Artri’s best friend’s charms. She herself told Vien so.

Vivianne didn’t want to play his game at all. Besides, her stomach reminded about itself anew. The safest option was to ignore Fisher, and that she did, turning to the food synthesizer.

“I was just feeding my baby,” she informed him applying perfectly neutral tone. “And now I must return to him.”  
She gathered the tray with breakfast, ready to retreat but she hasn’t time enough to leave because suddenly another male was blocking path of her return.  
It was Artri Kennert.


	21. My Heart Has a Wish That You Would Not Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning with alpha males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title borrowed from Aereogramme - the 00's alternative Scottish band.

“What happened my baby is out of bed that early?” Artri asked looking at Vien with an almost humble expression.

It was true since her awakening from the coma the man was usually polite and soft-spoken but there was no doubt it was all done out of the undisputable position of power. Now he was holding the same undiminished power over any other creature in his household and yet something has changed. The tyrant seemed not to be even half as self-assured as before. She could be mistaken, it could be her wishful thinking or outward manipulation from the scientist’s side but something was definitely up. How interesting!

“I’m not your baby, master,” she risked, “or a child. I’m an adult and the mother so please don’t call me that. And tell your friends not to.”  
Ignoring them both completely Vien put the tray on the table and began to eat.

It almost startled her when Tommy chuckled.  
“Honestly,” he said, “I had never expected to live to the moment when I will see this. I wish you could tell me, my lady, how you do it!”

“How am I doing what?” Vien looked at him coldly.

“Why, taking my friend on your leash,” Tommy giggled, satisfaction clear on his handsome face, “and him, poor creature, not even thinking about the protest!”

Vien wanted to tell Fisher it’s beyond his abilities to utilise her ways because it would demand to almost die birthing Artri’s baby. But she said nothing of the sort. Instead of it Vien feigned complete disinterest.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the girl shrugged, taking the next mouthful. Vien was starving after yesterday’s emotions and stress. She continued after swallowing.

“Surely, Mr Fisher, you have mistaken me for someone else. I’m only the chattel in his possession, just the body to be used and disposed of after it isn’t needed anymore. So sorry because obviously I can’t help you.”

Vivianne’s bitter confession had to provoke the reaction from her master’s side. And it did.

“I will make it all up to you,” he said kneeling beside her chair. “Anything you want and is in my ability to achieve I will do.”

“Anything?” She cocked her head looking at him intently.

“Yes, anything,” he whispered like hypnotized.

“Even letting me pack my children and maidens and sending me back with them to my motherland?”

“Yes, that too,” he chocked out after a few seconds of strained silence. “If this is what you wish.”

“Did you hear that, Mr Fisher?” Vien send the other man quick look. “You are the witness of what he promised me.”  
Then she turned to Artri again.  
“Don’t worry, master. I’m not going anywhere, not yet. First, I must do many important things here. And you are to help me achieve them.”

And then she took care of her meal again, ignoring the beautiful male at her feet.

“Nat, you shouldn’t mess around with her like that,” Tommy said when he and Artri were alone. “As far as I can remember you wanted to avoid more lies and now what, you’re doing it again?”

“I’m not messing around,” Artri sighed. “I meant everything what I said.”

“You... what?” Tommy was speechless.

“I intend to keep my word. It’s the least I can do to make amends for what happened. There’s a slim chance she can change her mind. I’ll try to win her over but if I fail, I would let them go.”

“I can barely recognise my old friend,” Tommy looked at him with genuine pity.  
“But I guess it’s very Makantaran thing to do... And really, together with the children?”

“She’s much better parent than me. It can only do them good to stay with their mother. But I still hope it won’t come to this. If I will meet her expectations, she can choose to stay with me.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Tommy patted Artri on the shoulder before he left him too.


	22. Beverley

When Vien returned to the women’s part of the house all its inhabitants were still sleeping with a sole exception of Jaye who came to her running.

“Mama, where have you been? I was looking for you!” The boy was visibly agitated. “I thought something bad happened to you again!”

Vien kneeled to embrace him. “It’s okay darling. I’m okay. Just went to eat my breakfast in the main hall not to wake up you, your aunts and brothers.”

“And in the evening?” Jaye pouted, not yet satisfied with the explanation.

“Well, I have spent the evening and most of the night with your father. Aunts or uncle Tommy haven’t told you?”

“No. And daddy’s here, really?”

“He came yesterday with your uncle. He had no time to meet you yet because we had some very important things to discuss. But I’m sure you can spend some time together today.”

“And with you too?” he gave Vien hopeful look.

“Well, you know I have your little brother to nurse…”

“But after you do? Mama, please!”

“I’ll think about it,” she promised. Vien knew she has to talk to her master if only to establish the rules of their further coexistence and to give him a list of her expectations for public affairs. She planned to do it but not necessarily immediately.

“Mama, pleeease!” Jaye was insistent. But maybe it shouldn’t be surprising. Apparently the boy loved both his parents and wanted to be with them, especially after long months of their estrangement.

“I promise I’ll think about it,” she stressed. “But now come, we have to dress you and then breakfast. What do you want to eat?”

When Jaye was sitting at his meal and telling Vien what he would want to do with her and his daddy, sleeping together included, the twins emerged from their bedroom together with their inseparable caretaker. They demanded loudly exactly the same what Jaye had, to which Heather gladly complied. Vien kissed them both and left all the boys with her friend for the while to check on Sethie.

She found her youngest baby wasn’t alone. Beverley was clutching him to her breast while lying in Vivianne’s bed. She was partly napping but when Vien appeared at the threshold young woman almost jumped, scaring black-haired boy, who woke up too and cried.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” she stammered, “I know I shouldn’t, but he was hungry and I had to feed him. Please don’t tell the master. He will punish me!” There was genuine fear in the young woman’s brown eyes.

“Nobody will punish you, Bevvie. Calm down, you’re scaring him.”  
Vien took Seth from the servant to cuddle and rock him gently. Feeling his mother’s warmth and her familiar scent the boy immediately stopped his wailing and searched for the breast. Vien helped him to find the nipple. She sat at the edge of the bed while talking to him.  
“It’s all right, little one. Don’t be afraid. Aunt Beverley didn’t want to scare you. She’s just scared herself. But she doesn’t need to. We don’t punish our friends for the good intentions. We never punish our friends.”

Vien look at Bev comfortingly but what she saw on the other girl’s face made her feel strange unease.  
“Bevvie, what’s the matter, tell me,” Vivianne inquired gently.  
“It’s nothing,” the girl sobbed, “and thank you for not telling the master.” She wanted go as fast as possible. Vien let her for now.

Vivianne couldn’t leave the things like that. She still had in mind deep longing and disquiet the other woman had shown while watching her with Seth. Now when Vien was thinking about it, she could remind herself quite many moments Beverley was suddenly looking very sad. Vivianne never asked about it, concentrated far too much on her own troubles but now she could no longer ignore her servant’s unhappiness.

“Can we go to daddy now?” Jaye asked seeing her again.

“Later, darling,” Vien had to postpone the rest of her maternal duties. “I must talk to aunt Beverley. Go with Heather now to help her entertain Wayne and Danny. I’ll come for you soon.”

“I can take him to Mr Kennert,” Lea offered. She has got up as the last one and apparently intended to prove she can be useful too.

“There’s no need,” Vivianne didn’t want to hear about it. “I’ve said I will do it myself. You can check if Mr. Fisher needs anything. Then you can watch over Seth until I return. So, can you please tell me where Beverley went?”

Vivianne has found Bev in the garden. The girl was hunched up on the bench surrounded from its three sides by thick bushes.

“Oh, there you are hiding!” Vien smiled to her.

“I’m sorry,” Beverley whispered.

“And now for what?”

“For calling you mistress. I was so scared I forgot you don’t like it.”

“Scared? Of me? When I ever threatened you or any other girl? Besides, I have no right to treat you like that. We are all equals.”

“I know,” Bevvie sighed. “Sisterhood and all that. But still you are the mistress no matter how we are calling you. You can even give orders to our guards, also to punish us if you so wish.”

“Yea,” Vivianne snorted. “Then why nobody told me about that? Surely you have to mishear someone.”

Beverley looked like she wanted to disagree but stayed silent. This time Vien sighed. She tried to teach them what equality means but the lifetime of constant brainwashing couldn’t be undone in a few weeks' time. Lea and Heather knew her for much longer so it was easier for them but Bev apparently needed far more work with her before she will understand what was clear for Argossynians almost since birth.

“Bevvie,” Vien touched the other girl’s hand. “I know something is eating you. And I guess it’s far more serious than the case of falling asleep in my bed. You must tell me. I can’t help you not knowing what is it.”

“You need not to bother yourself with a lowly servant like me.” Beverley smiled sadly. “Now, when I’m no longer needed to feed Seth, I will soon be fired like those two women before me and returned to the birthing house to be bred again.” The girl said it all matter-of-factly. She was sad but also resigned to her fate.

“Wait, wait,” Vien could barely believe in what she heard. “Does it mean you… So your lactation wasn’t hormonally induced? You…”

“Yes,” Bevvie nodded. “I have milk in my breasts because I gave birth about the same time as you, to my first daughter. I barely saw her before they took her from me.”

“Why haven’t you told me earlier?!” Vien groaned.

“You never asked. Besides it couldn’t change anything.” Beverly sighed again wiping the single tear which escaped her.

“I promise you won’t be sent away,” Vien said with iron hard determination. “And now excuse me, darling. I have to kill one man!”


	23. One step closer?

“You bastard! You heartless monster!” Vien was shouting at Art from the threshold not caring at all if someone may overhear her or not.

“Baby, what happened?” Artri could not imagine the reason for his slave’s so sudden agitation. Surely she wasn’t able to discover anything terrible enough to be mad at him that much. Last night he confessed before the girl basically all his sins. Lea and Heather knew far less than him about them so it was impossible to add anything substantial to his debt. Unless she recovered her memories. Which could be both great and bad at the same time.

“Don’t call me that! You think you may use people for your gain, no matter what they feel? Is this how you want to teach our kids to behave?”

“Care to be more specific?” Artri looked at the young woman from his height difference.

“Beverley!” she spat. “You knew she’ll be robbed of her baby to feed yours! And yet you did nothing to prevent it!”

“Ah, this!” Now it was clear what she had in mind. “I was too worried because of your state, to pay attention to what kind of wet nurse they sent me.”

“They haven’t told you she had just given birth?”

“Perhaps they did but the child would be taken from her, regardless. That’s how birthing houses work.”

It was the worst thing to say. The slap in the face resounded loudly in the silence of his refurbished private office.

“My lady is rightfully angry at me and my thoughtlessness,” he said, trying to suppress the urge to grin. Fearless Valkyrie was definitely back.  
“I can mend it still. Retrieving the child shouldn’t be hard,” Artri offered.  
“And they can both stay with us as long as you want. Does it satisfy my mistress?”

“It’s Bevvie you hurt in this case, not me. You should apologize to her. And ask for forgiveness after the baby returns to us.” Vien looked at him sternly.

“I will,” Artri agreed, kissing the hand that hit him. He could make her mad more frequently if it would mean seeing the girl like that, full of life and fire. He wasn’t able to think about anything else when she was laying still and unresponsive through the longest week of his life.

“Better start now,” she said taking that precious hand away. “And when you will be done let me know immediately so I could tell Bev. I don’t want to see her sad more than it’s unavoidable.”

And then she left. The room suddenly seemed painfully empty without her.

 

“Can we go to daddy now?” Jaye inquired as soon as he saw his mother.

“I’m sorry, baby, he’s still busy. I know what I had promised but you have to wait some more,” Vien answered. Seeing boy’s grave disappointment she quickly reacted.  
“But what about uncle Tommy? I guess he can take you for the ride. Do you want me to ask him?”

“Yes,” Jaye didn’t oppose to her makeshift proposal, “but I want you to go with us!”

“I can’t see why not,” Vivianne smiled. “So let’s ask him together!”

 

After talking to certain persons and waiting for the results of their actions Artri was ready to report to his mistress. The goal she put before him wasn’t difficult to achieve and certain people were obviously more than happy to be of service to him. They said they can deliver Bev’s little daughter even the same day. At last he had something positive to say.

But Vivianne wasn’t there and his eldest son was also missing.

“Where’s your mistress, Lea?” Artri asked disoriented.

“So you don’t know, sir?” Leandra looked surprised.

“Would I ask if I knew?” He frowned close to irritated.

“So the mistress didn’t tell you? They both, with Mr. Fisher, took Jaye for a ride in the neighborhood. The boy was asking about you, sir, but the lady told him you were busy with something. And so with Mr Fisher they went. They should be back soon because the mistress needs to nurse.”

“Okay,” Artri murmured, half to himself. It wasn’t okay though, and the physicist knew he has to scold them after the return for riding out with no guard.

 

So here they were. Artri came out of the house to meet them. Soon Jaye was running to him while his slave and best friend followed without the hurry.  
“We were near the lake, daddy. It was close to the dome end!” Jaye exclaimed excited to share the news about his excursion. “You never took me to the lake, daddy.”

“It was just a small lake,” Artri said embracing the boy. “Just wait when we’ll return to Galdanede. It has much bigger lakes than that little puddle you saw. And also seas and even vast oceans without the trace of islands through thousands of square kilometres. We will go there sometime soon but now run to Lea. She has dinner for you.”

The boy nodded. He had to be hungry already because Artri didn’t need to repeat it twice.

The others though were not so eager to listen what Artri had to say. After his remark about their lack of caution Vien only smiled dismissively and Tommy said. “Surely you’re overreacting, Nat. I had the disintegrator and lent one to Vien. Besides you have told me yourself Perennis is safe.”

“You gave the disintegrator to the slave?” Artri could not believe his ears.

“Surely I did. What? You think she could kill me and run away with Jaye, abandoning the newborn and her friends? She’s not that stupid to even try.”

“I’m glad you appreciate my mistress’s intelligence,” Artri smiled sourly. “But now leave us. I have some important thing to say.”

“I’m sorry master,” she said, “but can it wait? I have to nurse high time.”

“It’s no problem for me,” Artri had the ready answer for this. “I can tell you all when you will be nursing.”


	24. Worth Waiting For

Artri went after Vien to her bedroom and she didn’t protest. After all Seth was their shared offspring so what could be more natural than him watching the girl nursing the baby he planted in her womb? Which almost killed the mother, it’s true, but it didn’t and she was very much alive. Yes, it was the most important part of the equation. She was alive, and the rest didn’t matter for him. Artri was sure he can easily spend the rest of his life protecting and providing for her, feeding on scraps of attention she would be that graceful to give him. He can even agree for other lovers if she would like to take them. Seeing her breathing, talking, smiling, tending to their babies was more than enough.

Vien took off her shoes and went barefoot to take Seth from the crib. The boy didn’t cry loudly yet but was already restless, the best sign he needed his mother. With the wriggling baby in her arms she sat in the nursing chair made especially for this, firmly supporting her back and arms to keep the child comfortably even for the long time.

He nearly stopped breathing when she was about to take her breast out of the tunic she was wearing to the excursion with Tommy and Jaye. But then she looked at Art and said.  
“Can you, please, bring me something to drink? I forgot about it completely but I like to replenish my fluids while nursing.”

When Artri returned, with what Lea recommended him to take, the moment he was waiting for had passed already. The boy was sucking rhythmically, his little face and Vivianne’s nipple carefully covered by the white napkin. It seemed to Art Vien looked smug with half smile on her lips, like the girl knew she had outsmarted him and that he knows about it. It was, in lack of a better word, cute.

“Here,” he said, putting the mug on the nightstand. The scientist took the seat on the bed in a respectable distance. He would so very much like to ask if she could let him kiss her feet but didn’t want to disturb mother and child’s perfect attunement. He was the intruder here and could be easily expelled if not behaving properly.

“So,” Vien was the first to break the silence.  
“What was that one important thing, master, that could not wait and suddenly it can?” There was no disdain in her words, rather delicate teasing and genuine interest.

“Well, I was talking to birthing house administration, and they could trace where our Beverley’s daughter had been taken. I have contacted the other institution and they are ready to send her to us whenever we want.”

“You should send someone to retrieve the child, master,” Vien said, not showing much emotion. “The best would be Lea and at least two of your guards as an escort. One of them may be Thaddeus.”

“Why him?” It was beyond his control to not ask. Hopefully, it didn’t come out as anxious.

“The boy is exceptionally good with children,” Vivianne smiled that knowing smile again. Was he that easy to read?

“Besides,” Vien added, “she very much likes him. It would be perfect to enable Thad to make the girl little favour. It will be the double pleasure for her to receive the baby and partly from his hands.”

“Okay,” Artri nodded, “and Lea? Wouldn’t it be better to send Beverley herself?”

“Surely not. Bevvie would be too nervous. Please dispatch these three, you can choose the other guardsman yourself, and I’ll prepare our young mother for the incoming meeting.”

“You’re the true spirit of this house!” Artri had to smile with appreciation. “You think about everything.”

So that was it. Despite his past offences maybe they could still function as a couple. Perhaps not romantically involved, for which the chance was most probably lost, but in a kind of working relationship as parents and allies in many important goals.

“I’ll go to issue orders than,” Artri stood up. “So I wouldn’t disturb you any longer.” It was tempting to stay at least until the moment she’ll be putting the child to another breast but he decided not to.

“And, master,” she said before Artri left, “when it will be done I want to talk with you about the functioning of the household. That spirit thing sounds very nice, but it doesn’t mean much. I wish to know more about my rights and powers as your mistress. Especially with the male staff.”

“No problem,” Artri gladly agreed. The more Vien will be involved in his everyday affairs the better. And maybe being more in control will help her feel safer leading to not thinking too much about leaving.


	25. Here She Comes

Vien watched her master go. She should feel relief and partly she did. The man was still the great enigma to her. As far as she remembered he never raised his voice when dealing with her. He was about to on the night of his return but didn’t. Today he was obviously angry they embarked on their unplanned excursion not telling him but as the result scolded his friend, not her.

For such a well-known icon of a dominant male he behaved gentle and tactful. Judging by his current behaviour it was hard to imagine Artri hurting her or ordering his cronies to do it on purpose. Especially if it wasn’t only one time accident.

He took the full blame for Vien’s near death experience but told her he never meant to let it happen, that he was plain oblivious to the real danger and stupid enough to believe she can make it with no serious medical intervention. Stupid and falsely self-righteous but not murderous. Such details would be cold comfort for Vien and her children if she was dead by now but mother nature was kind to her, letting Vien to survive the terrible ordeal.

But no doubt the accident had left its mark on her owner too. Despite of what they told her about alpha males he knew what remorse meant. It was easy to catch the signals telling Vien she was now holding substantial power over the man. That other girl had won it for her but how come she could not achieve a comparable level of influence before?

Surely she wasn’t less intelligent and yet she did not earn his real respect or even ensure a sufficient level of safety and protection. Was she too generous, too easy to manage, making him think he can do anything to her without bearing the consequences?

Or maybe she was in love with her tormentor and that was making her defenceless and prone to abuse. Oh, how Vien wanted to know! She needed her lost memories and dearly. It was vital to not repeat any of nearly fatal past mistakes. Counting on luck alone would be unwise. It can fail her next time, Vivianne’s own wits can’t.

This time Seth didn’t want to sleep so after burping and changing the diaper Vien took him with her. She had to inform Beverley what or rather who was soon to come.

When she joined her women to take Bevvie on side to tell about everything the girl run to Vivianne first. She knew already.

“Stop squeezing me,” Vien laughed. “You will crush him!”

“I’m sorry, mistress, I’m sorry,” Bevvie backed off. Like every time when she was agitated forgetting to not call her that. But it was okay. And Vien had a perfect idea how to get rid of it for good.

“Lea told me she’s being sent after my Becks! But can’t I go myself to bring her?” Young woman looked at Vien pleadingly.

“I assure you Lee is perfect for the job, far more level-headed than any of us. And we have much to do in the meantime to prepare everything for your daughter’s arrival. Come, there are many things to take care of.”

At first Beverley was totally against Vivianne’s proposition but slowly Vien convinced her it would be the best arrangement to share the place together with their children. Another crib and armchair for nursing were left after the weening of the twins so they only needed to move additional furniture to Vivianne’s room. Her bed was big enough to accommodate the whole four and comfortably.

 

Artri could only watch from a far like pitiful stalker he was the flurry of activity and agitation. He was their master and provider and yet had not much to say in the matter. Vien has taken the lead, and it looked like she was totally in her element, telling everyone what to do and controlling everything with a confidence and ease.

After taking the look at Bevvie’s tiny daughter and scheduling the doctor’s visit for tomorrow for yet another mother and her baby, the only thing Artri could do was to hide in his private chambers pretending he’s working. The scientist even blocked the entrance not to be disturbed.

Great was his surprise when after a few hours someone demanded to let them in. The identity of the intruder came out as even bigger surprise.

It was powerful deja vu experience seeing Vien at Artri’s threshold. Like on that memorable day she came to him for the negotiations. In happier times when everything was possible, before he had done the great many things to spoil it.  
But now she was there, again. In very light dress and with fawn hair loose.

“Can I come in?” beautiful apparition asked and did just that, not waiting for Artri’s approval.  
“Because, you know,” she continued when already inside, “good boys deserve their award for being good and I came here to deliver.”


	26. Testing the waters

“You shouldn’t be here,” Artri said, following the girl with his fascination filled gaze.  
“I have warned you, I’m not made of stergant. And even my inhibitors don’t make me a hundred percent safe companion for the frail creature like you.”

“Frail?” She turned around facing him without the trace of fear.  
“You are forgetting, my lord, my body gave life to four very much strong human beings. And if I survived this, I can surely make it with one overconfident and haughty male, who is their father.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Artri sighed. “You don’t remember, if you were you wouldn’t like to visit me, especially dressed like that.”

“And now, what’s wrong with it?” She sent him a mischievous smile. “Don’t you like what I’m wearing?”  
The girl was crazy to provoke him that way. Unless it was the test.  
“Besides, they told me all the things in my wardrobe were chosen personally by you, master, so, really, you should be the last one to complain.”  
Her laugh sounded otherworldly in the silence of empty chambers.

“You know what I am talking about,” Artri sighed again. He was in no mood for such games.

“Am I to leave then?” Vien asked, now serious too.

“It would be the best decision,” Artri admitted even if he would love to say otherwise.

“Well, but do you want me to?” she asked almost shyly, playing with the lock of her fallow hair.

What he could say to this? Surely there was no good answer between outward lie and a risk to endanger her.

“As for such notorious brainiac you think incredibly slowly, master.” Vien laughed again. “I will spare you the trouble and will make that decision myself. It’s so like you, to escape from the trouble rather than facing it. Isn’t it exactly what you have done when I was pregnant with Seth? So, no. I cannot go. Leaving you without a supervision for one day longer would be like asking for the next disaster. Fate or coincidence has placed me here and I’m planning to use it to the best of my abilities.”

“If this is what you really want…” There was no such a thing he could deny her at the moment.

“Yes, I want it. Satisfied? Just in case you can put the blame on me. Isn’t it how you like it?”

Unfortunately Vien was right. It was extremely humiliating realisation. The girl had to misinterpret his lack of immediate response. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t want to be impolite.”

“Impolite?” Artri almost flinched hearing the word. It sounded ridiculous. “No, you only told the truth. Now, how do you want to spend the rest of the evening?”

“I want you to pleasure me and then we have to talk.”

It shouldn’t be surprising remembering how she was before but still it left him speechless. Luckily it weren’t the words Artri exactly needed.

“But no penetration,” she made quick reservation, “I’m not ready for that... yet.”

“Okay, no penetration,” he agreed automatically. “But are kisses on lips allowed?”

Vivianne smiled letting him embrace her. “Sure! I wanted to taste that pretty mouth of yours the first minute I saw you, approaching my sickbed.”


	27. After midnight

“I have to go,” Vien whispered. Even after the bath she smelled divine of wet hair and warm skin with the unmistakable sweetness of her lactation.

“Do you, really?” He tried to not sound whiny.

“Unfortunately,” she smiled in the semidarkness of Artri’s bedroom. “I can’t leave Bevvie with two small babies without the help. She’s not used to have the suckling of her own yet so I have to support her. Besides, I also have to nurse. See?” Her fingers touched her nipple and then his lips. “I’m leaking!”

“I can go for Seth and bring him here, we could sleep together like once we used to do it with Jaye,” Artri suggested.

“Sorry but no, you would scare her to death, appearing in the middle of the night.”

“Am I that terrifying?” Artri chuckled.

“Don’t play dumb. Of course you are! The monster and the tyrant but we have to tame you. And now stop stalling and let me go. You will see me in the morning.”

And so she was gone, leaving behind the memory of what was most probably best few hours of his life, since, well, since discovering the identity of her bastard daughter. But it could not last, just like that once happy time. It was all so fragile and prone to damage. There were so many factors threatening to undermine their budding camaraderie and endanger safe future of their family.

Vien could regain her memories and decide she can’t stay with him. His own curse, even if sleeping, buried under the weight of all the medicines may also wake up in a most inopportune moment.

And there were outside threats, too and many of them, especially if he will pursue the change in presenting their union to the world. And this he must do. It was one of Vivianne’s most important terms of a treaty. And Artri is absolutely in no position to refuse fulfilling any of the girl’s wishes. She leaned on him only conditionally and one mistake or false step and it will all come to nought. Artri cannot let it happen.

Despite so many doubts and reservations it was indisputably sweet despotism. And the ultimate reward is worth fighting for.

Some of these things he planned himself to achieve, way before he met Vivianne, but far more slowly and carefully. Now he can’t wait that long. He has to do as much as possible before her brain will regenerate itself enough to retrieve its memories. It is still possible she has lost them forever but he cannot count on that.

Luckily there were also things in the household easy to improve almost at once. Some of them were so reasonable he felt real shame because of not thinking about them before. Maybe it wasn’t much but anything would be better than only empty promises.

Artri could not sleep that night so he dressed up and went out of the house. What a pity Tommy left with the party heading for Becks. He would like his friend to be here now, to have someone to talk to. Artri could use the communicator but it wasn’t exactly the same. Besides, Fisher might be busy just now, in bed with some new lover of his and Artri didn’t want to be the one to disturb.

Through the open windows to Vivianne’s and now also Beverley’s bedroom he heard hushed voices, then a little baby’s whine and then the silent song. He could not tell which of the women was singing. It didn’t last long though and soon there was silence and relative darkness.

The only source of light was the shining globe of Galdanede, big over the false horizon. The pristerines and bacretias were emitting their mingled scents. It was all so peaceful. Like a calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Artri be able to stay at the right side? He tried many times already and it never ended well. Is the shock caused by his partner's near death enough to change his old ways for good or is it only temporary untill he gains the lost ground?  
> I would really like what you think.


	28. Handle me with care

Artri stayed in the garden until dawn. As highly modificated man he didn’t need as much sleep as more ordinary humans to function properly. Besides, he didn’t want to even think about returning to his empty rooms. Here at least the scientist could hear, from time to time, the commotion in his lady’s chambers. After all such small babies needed to be fed a few times in the night. It was strangely comforting to know it’s not only him who is sleepless.

It was hard not to think about Heather. Is she jealous of the closeness Vivianne shares now with Beverley, them being mothers of a few months old babies? Most probably she’s too busy with his twins to care about such things. And it’s not in her nature to be selfish. Unlike in his.

 

“What are you doing here that early?” a soft feminine voice roused Art from his endless meditations. It was the lady herself. It had to be her. The others would add “sir” to the sentence, if they dared to approach him at all.

Artri raised his head to look at Vivianne. She was holding in her arms dark-haired baby bundled up in a beige blanket. When the girl sat beside him, the physicist realised it’s not their little son but the other child. She had dark hair too even if not entirely black like Sethie’s.

Vien only smiled noticing her owner’s confusion.  
“Seth and Bev are still sleeping so I took Becks with me for a little morning walk, for her not to wake them,” she informed Art with the hint of pride in her tone. Like she was challenging him to disagree and ready to fight, if he would say something against the mistress taking care of a servant’s daughter.  
Artri planned nothing like that but she could not know about it. No wonder the Argossynian presumed he may behave nasty, and it was pure joy to defy her expectations.

For the moment they were both sitting in silence until the little girl yawned, then stirred and squirmed, emitting disgruntled noises. Vien immediately reacted to her obvious need, not hiding this time, like it was with Seth not so long ago.  
Apparently she was feeling more comfortable now in Artri’s company.

“She’s a fast learner,” Vien smiled. “They were feeding her only from the bottle and poor thing didn’t know how to proceed with mother’s breast. So I gave her mine. It’s because nowadays I have more milk than Bev to feed your voracious son. It was easier for her to start that way. Luckily she…” The girl stopped abruptly.  
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “I didn’t intend to bother you with my foolish prattle.”

“I’m very much interested in the well-being of newest family member,” Artri assured her, putting the palm of his hand on Vivianne’s knee. “I guess it all went well?”

“Yes, it did!” she brightened immediately.  
“And isn’t she lovely? I’m so happy our boys will have the sister!”

She said “our boys” and it sounded like the girl had true intention to let it stay like that. Hopefully, it wasn’t only a dream.

 

Soon after the breakfast the doctors arrived. Before examining Beverley Percy wanted to take the look at Vivianne too. She was aware Artri would like to be present during the checkup but decided to not agree. Slave or not she was an adult and should have the right to the minimum of privacy. The physicist was a little sullen because of this but didn’t protest loudly.

“No need to undress. I only wanted to know how do you feel after your entrance ceremony?” Perry asked as soon as they were left alone.

“There was no entrance,” Vivianne confessed. “And we weren’t together like that since then. Isn’t it funny? We have four children and I can’t remember ever having vaginal sex with the man.”

“From my point of view it would be better to stay this way, as long as possible,” Percy admitted, “the results of it almost killed you, remember?”

“It’s true,” Vien looked at him with a clear determination in her blue eyes. “But I can’t afford to keep him unsatisfied for the infinite time. So far he’s ready to content with solely pleasuring me and not wanting anything for himself, outside of touching and tasting, but I will have to indulge him, eventually. It’s important lest he would look for other lovers.”

“I suppose,” Percy didn’t look happy at all.  
“You definitely should demand safe means of contraception for yourself than. He’s still recovering from the shock of your nearly passing away so may be more malleable than before with the idea. You can’t solely count on him and his set of inhibitors.”

“I know,” Vien nodded. “But what if he won’t agree? Is hypothetical next pregnancy gravely dangerous?”

“Your womb had been regenerated so I don’t think so. You should be able to carry and deliver safely but do you really want to fell pregnant again with your wannabe murderer?”

Vien sighed. “Last time, dear doctor, you were resigned to let it happen when the time comes. And now you encourage me to try avoiding it? No, I don’t want more children, I’m only asking, just in case, and knowing my persistent bad luck.”

“If there’s the chance you should use it. I thought we haven’t one, but now, when I see perfect opportunity to ensure the full safety of my patient, I’m ready to pursue that chance. I’ll talk to him soon after we’ll finish."

“No, no, there’s no need. I will do it myself,” Vien decided. “Just give me some time and I’ll try to manage, okay?”

“Okay. But remember, be careful.” Percy embraced her. “And now let’s go to your friend. We cannot keep her waiting.”

 

“So how all my lovely girls fare?” Artri asked when meeting with the medics at last.

“Adult ones are pretty much okay,” Percy answered as first. “It was a grave negligence from your side though, Artri, not to check on Bevvie when she arrived, especially because it was her firstborn.”

“I know,” Artri didn’t shy away from taking the full responsibility for what happened. “My mistress has scolded me severely for this so I’m relieved the little servant is okay. And what about Beverley’s baby?” Art turned to the other medic.

“The girl isn’t in a bad state,” the pediatrician answered. “I may say it’s rather satisfactory, slightly malnourished but with two such willing women around she will soon gain weight. I would recommend to demand control over the institution she was taken from though. If it’s in your might, Mr Kennert you should definitely do that. For the sake of the other children being raised there.”

“I will see to it, especially since I plan moving to Galdanede soon,” Artri nodded.  
“For now I thank you, misters, for your help. I hope you will both stay for dinner. My mistress ordered me to invite you.”


	29. The end of the exile

Now they were in the middle of preparations before moving to Galdanede. Artri insisted to teach Vien anew all the things she forgot about functioning in the capital city of The XY Zone. There would be profound changes in their public interactions, exactly like she demanded. He also described for Vien all the friends and enemies they shared.

They decided that most people would not need to know what befell her. They were to reveal the whole truth only to the closest friends. For the others it was enough to think she was hiding from public because of her procreative duties to return after a new baby matures a little. Vien could not learn anew all the things she forgot in so short the time but the girl was intelligent enough to improvise if need be.

Vivianne was impatient. She wanted to act, to start the work on improving things as far as it was possible. The moment was perfect. Her master’s researching group was at the peak of their popularity, with their coordinator being the embodiment of success and a perfect role model for the young and not so young people, aspiring to greatness. They will hopefully listen to him, at least some of them, and will let themselves to be inspired and led by example.  
They were to work in the spotlight and also behind the scenes through the informal structures and by encouraging those not satisfied with a current state of affairs.

It was all potentially very dangerous because of a possible backlash from the blockheadish factions and reactionary circles, so security measures had to be multiplied to work tirelessly in the background, especially since they had young children, who could be easily targeted.

Artri fired Greg Retlidge on Vivianne’s demand because of his lack of respect and with him a few others who could not accommodate well to the shift in balance. They were to replaced by more open-minded people, ready to be loyal not only to their boss but also his mistress.

For now Artri was doing everything she wanted. Vien wondered if it will be the same on Galdanede. She could not wait to check it.

 

Like for the last few days they were continuing Vivianne’s “lessons”. For most of the time with Seth or sometimes Becks at her breast. No matter how long it lasted seeing her like this was still doing things to him, of which Vien seemed to be oblivious. She was thinking more about all the grand plans and the chances of them bearing fruit than about the male who would be the instrument of their fulfilment. At least she needed him. Even if not in the way he would want it the most.

“Will you let me worship you tonight?” Artri asked looking at sleeping Sethie.  
“You could leave him with Beverley for a few hours.”  
Vien smiled. “You try so hard but I don’t know. Rewarding you too soon may damage your determination to please me. Let’s wait until our great day on Galdanede. If you will satisfy me I may let you do far more than that.”

“So it’s a no?” Artri wanted to be sure.

“I’m afraid it is!” Vivianne’s smile was even wider this time. Then she yawned and stood up. “See you tomorrow!”  
A minute and she was gone.

Such a clever beast she is. There’s no better way to make him speeding up their planned departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very exciting chapter, I know. But things are to speed up at some point.


	30. The forest

Vien had terrible jitters. It affected her to such extent young mother experienced difficulty in feeding her son, something that was always making her calm before. Sethie was nervous too, not knowing what is happening with his, always so patient, parent and absorbing her anxiety.

“I’ll leave him with you,” she said to her servants. “Have to go for a long walk, sitting here is driving me crazy!”

Vivianne was almost running through the gardens until she reached the edge of the park. She didn’t slow her steps wanting to burn the excess of energy.

The same persistent questions were tormenting her again and again. Was Kennert honest with his slave? It’s true the man confessed many grave sins but what if he hides something far more important? No way she can check it. From what her maidens told her Artri’s testimonies seemed to be more or less coherent but the doubt remained.

Is it still possible he’s only playing with Vien? To throw her some scraps to satisfy naive girl. Does he really intend to do what he promised so fervently? It will surely affect current status quo, no doubt very convenient for the man. Personally the physicist has virtually nothing to gain and much to lose in terms of weakening his worldly position. So why he agreed to Vivianne’s demands? There must be fraud in it. Kennert can take her by force anytime. So why he made no attempt to? Why he needs her free consent and is ready to pay the highest price to get it? There was no ounce of sense in it.

It was the same anxiety Vien felt during that memorable night, when she ran from her master in tears. The worst of it had left her when she knew what happened but now old fears were back and stronger than ever.  
I’m ready to change the world for you, to die for you if need be.  
Did she really hear that? It sounded like the excerpt from some awful teenage romance. The best proof it couldn’t be for real.

And yet their departure to the capital was already scheduled. Now Vien realised she is afraid of what will wait there. She was insistent on doing it and now seemed to lose all her previous determination in an alarming rate. Despite all the years that other girl was living among the XYers, today’s Vien will transferred, in the span of barely a few weeks, from the well known egalitarian society of Vivianne’s native world to the center of filth, corruption and major injustice.

Maybe she should have more time to prepare herself better for the challenge. It was tempting to stay longer in a peaceful environment of Perennis, only with her children and maidens.

Soon Vien realised she reached the deepest part of the wood and was standing in vicinity of the mound, Heather was so afraid to look at, when they were there for the first time after Vivianne’s awakening. How sincerely the girl was begging her to not tell the master. How terrorised she seemed.

The wooden structure that stood here then disappeared now, dismantled on the request of the master. It was in fact the whipping post, at which that girl was raped mercilessly only because she dared to crave for freedom.

Vien felt suddenly tired both of her growing anxiety and purely physical exertion.  
There was only grass and no flowers on that nameless grave. Vien was so excited by the new perspectives she forgot completely what Kennert himself told her about the one buried here. Now she felt ashamed because of her neglect.

“I’m sorry, dear friend,” she sighed.  
“You have died for me and I can’t even remember you. I so wish I could recall at least your face.”

What more she could tell him with her memories taken away? Vien didn’t know, so has sat in silence. And soon miraculously she calmed down. Maybe it was loneliness and maybe the atmosphere of timelessness, the place under the canopy of trees offered.

Jon Caroll died trying to help her. She can’t waste such enormous sacrifice neither of Jon nor of her former self. As long as she lives she can’t stop fighting, even if it means temporary liaison with one of her enemies. Vien must utilise every help she can get until her boys mature enough to join her. One day they will be powerful and able to do anything they would see fit. It’s her job to teach them what’s wrong and what is right before that day comes. The revenge has to wait but she will have it. Eventually.

“Thad? What are you doing here?” Vien asked, noticing the boy’s shadow. “Don’t lurk from the bushes and come here!”

The young guard dutifully emerged from behind the greenery where he was hiding together with his carries. The man was fully armed.

“I’m sorry mistress,” he said, “but you can’t roam alone that far from the house without the escort.”

“And who can attack us here, the bunch of kamikaze Riadisans?” Vien teased.

“I don’t know, mistress but there’s nothing wrong in being cautious.”

“Okay,” Vien smiled. “I’ll soon be going. But first tell me. Did you know him? I mean the man whom I buried here?”

“Not that much,” Thaddeus admitted. “We weren’t working together for long.”

“Oh, but you were!” Vivianne looked at the guard intently. “Did you kill him?”

“No, no, of course not. It was Mort. I wasn’t even there when he tried to break in.”

“But after?” Vien inquired further. “Were you here when I was…”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry,” Thad hung his head down not looking in the slave's direction.  
“It was the boss’s explicit order. Every single one had to. Many of us weren’t into it but he said if anyone will dare to refuse you will be whipped to unconsciousness after the willing end with you. So we had no choice.”

Thad was visibly unhappy and full of self-loathing.

“I see,” Vien said, “that’s what happened and it cannot be undone. I only wanted to know. Thanks for telling me. Now take your mistress home.”

And so they returned in Thad’s vehicle. When Vien left the carries, she saw Jaye running in her direction holding Danny’s little hand. “Brave older brother,” she smiled and kneeled to embrace them.


	31. The penitent

After her little boys Artri appeared holding in his arms the second twin. Wayne was embracing his father’s neck with one plump hand while the other was waiving furiously at Vivianne.

“Mama, mama!” The boy was shouting loudly. In comparison with her other three children he looked ordinary. Like the plain human creature among elves and fairies.

But despite his inconspicuous appearance the child was sweet and caring, which was showing already even at his early age. In this he was almost exactly like Jaye and unlike his grandfather, he took his most of his appearance after, or unruly younger twin brother.

Because Danny was a charmer. And a rascal subconsciously comprehending the effect he had on adults, especially the girls who rarely could deny him anything.  
He was probably the one who will need to work on him the most, to not become self-centered narcissist and a manipulator. Luckily Vien has the time and will see to it.

With Seth it was still hard to tell anything because the little one was for now only eating or sleeping.

“Is everything all right?” Artri inquired handing the toddler to Vivianne.

“Why are you asking?” Vien frowned hugging the child and kissing his soft locks.

“The girls told me you were insufferable today and then left in a great turmoil. I was worried and sent Thad after you.”

“You should not worry about me,” she smirked. “I will not hurt myself. I have children to take care of, remember. It’s because of our moving to Galdanede. I’m just nervous.”

“I see,” Kennert nodded. “We can still postpone it if you don’t feel ready.”

“I will never be a hundred percent ready. It must be done regardless.” Vien adjusted her embrace on Wayne. The boy was heavy.

“In that case,” Artri sent her cajoling smile, “maybe you will let me work on your nervousness a little. Please visit me after supper and you will see what I can do. It will help you relax before the challenge.”

“Do you really think so?” Vien asked not hiding her sceptical approach to the proposal.

“I’m sure about this. Just... give me the chance?” His voice was soft now. Close to pleading, begging even. Was it the same man who ordered what Thad just told her about? He didn’t look like one at all. Even if he was. Exactly. That. Man. So she should be cautious dealing with him.

“I don’t know…” Vien shrugged. “What do you think, Wayne? Should I trust your father?” And not waiting for the answer the slave looked at her so very charming owner and said. “Well, maybe if you would ask me on your knees, I’d be more eager to consider your proposal, master.”

The girl barely finished the sentence when Artri was kneeling on the gravel.  
“Would my precious lady grant her humble slave the undeserved privilege of making her feel better?” the scientist asked, raising that beautiful face toward Vien and looking expectantly at his mistress.

“I never thought you could act that spontaneously,” she giggled. “You don’t care anyone can see it?”

“I don’t mind, my lady. I don’t mind at all,” the physicist said kissing the hem of her skirt. “May do exactly the same when the whole galaxy will be watching.”

“It wouldn’t be wise I’m afraid,” Vien stated. “But about today... I’ll take it under consideration when you plead so nicely.”

“Come, boys,” she called to her other sons watching the scene in awe. “It’s time for dinner!”  
And so she went in the main entrance’s direction with Wayne in her arms and other two boys trailing after her. Only when she was close to it Vien heard the rustling of the gravel her master was prostrating himself on. She didn’t stop to look behind.


	32. Lea

“Mistress Vien,” Leandra hissed when they were alone after dinner, “and what do you think you are doing?”  
It was intentional refusing to respect Vivianne’s explicitly stated wishes regarding the way of addressing her. Besides Lea was extremely agitated. The only way to deal with unexpected behaviour of the servant was to stay calm. Vien could not engage in the quarrel with the older woman.

“Preparing myself for our tomorrow’s departure,” Vien answered staring at Lea with wide-eyed innocence. “Are you ready with everything?”

“You know what I’m talking about!” This time Lea sounded even more angry. “You can’t behave that way. You endanger us all through your complete lack of survival instinct. It’s not only your ambitions that are important here, think of us and your innocent babies!”

“Lea,” Vien sighed, “I assure you I have no slightest idea what you may mean. Care to enlighten me. But slowly and with more precision, please.”

“You need not to pretend, mistress. You are aware as much as me what is the true foundation of your influence and power here. It’s beyond me why you are set on damaging it day by day and hour after hour. He has the patience of the angel to tolerate your antics but it may wear thin sooner than you think.”

“Oh, this!” Vien scrunched her freckled nose in obvious displeasure. “The man you’re talking about doesn’t need the nanny to speak for him. I know I have encouraged you all to treat me like your adopted sister but I would not let even my true sister to interfere in the inner workings of my relationship. And even if she’s my leader and always be she would never dare to tell me how to deal with my partner. And you have no right either.”

It should end the discussion. But it didn’t.  
“Mr Kennert is not your partner,” Leandra spat. “He’s your lord to whom you owe respect and obedience. He may be amused by your fooling around for some time but one day it will bore him enough to end it and make you miserable. He’s not used to persons questioning his authority especially if it’s his own slave. I have seen how you dare to treat him and already fear the catastrophe it may lead to if you will continue to act crazy.”

Vivianne was listening to Leandra’s speech with growing amazement. She let her finish though and said. “I appreciate your concern, Lea, but it’s not your business at all. When I will need your advice, I will ask for it. And it’s not what I will do now. There’s so much to take care of before tomorrow. I recommend you to resume necessary preparations.”

Vien didn’t want to call it an order but in fact it was one and Leandra had to comply which she did sending her mistress one last unfriendly look.

“What were you discussing that fervently?” Artri asked appearing seemingly from nowhere.

“Nothing serious, master.” 

“And were you thinking about my proposition for tonight?”

“Well, I did. But there’s much to do before departure. I will be busy till late I’m afraid. Let’s rather move it to our first night on Galdanede, shall we, my lord?”

“Yes, yes,” he agreed immediately. Even if the man was disappointed with her decision, he didn’t show it. “As you wish, darling, I’m here to serve you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I know where I'm heading with the story but it will take a little bit of time to get there.


	33. Vien on Galdanede

“Welcome to Cycads Valley,” Artri was smiling to her. “I will do anything to make you feel happy here. May I?”

“May you what?” Vien looked at him, surprised. The rest of the party entered already, leaving them two alone in front of the entrance. Was it planned beforehand perhaps?

And then suddenly Artri Kennert lifted her from the ground to carry Vien over the threshold. The gesture was proprietary and very much so. Vivianne didn’t like it at all. Which she told the physicist as soon as her feet touched the floor of the main hall.

“Forgive me, my lady, I didn’t mean you any unpleasantness. I thought it would be the fun. But apparently it wasn’t.” He made the expression worthy of scolded puppy.  
“Did I ruin my perspectives for tonight?” the man asked.

“You’re serious, master? Or are you playing with me?” She responded with her own question.

“Why do you think so?” Artri frowned. “Of course I’m not. Are you?”

“Regarding all that is at stake I can’t afford myself to. But you may. Nobody can check your true intentions, least of all me. With my memory loss and... all.”

“And here you are mistaken. I can do even less to not aggravate my debt. I’m in your debt Viv, with no chance to pay any significant part of it. You owe me nothing and I you everything. You can use my power however you like. You can use me however you like.“

Now it sounded serious. It wouldn’t be wise to ignore or mock him because of the statement like that. The best move was to pretend she believes him, at least partly, and to take every occasion to use the man’s abilities and connections to achieve her own goals. Some of them were set already.

“I’ll think about it, master,” Vien said and wanted to add that she’s not against spending the night together but was interrupted by Jaye who ran to them agitated.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with an accusatory glance like he was an adult person, not the little boy. “The supper will be ready soon. Aunt Lea said so!”

“Okay darling, we’re coming,” Vivianne smiled to him.

“And mama, can I sleep tonight with you and daddy?”

Vien looked at Artri. “What do you think Natti, can we fulfill that charming young gentleman’s wish?”

“If you both want it, I can’t see the reason why not.” Kennert answered keeping the poker face.

The next day their friends arrived so Vivianne could reacquaint with them before the festivities planned for the day after tomorrow. There were Tommy, Sara, Anabelle, Keith and Stanley with Nelly and their young son Murray. The boy was apparently happy he will play with Vien’s children. Jaye was asking about his arrival since early morning. During the meeting Artri was absent to give her more space and to not interfere or distract her with his presence. Men disappeared soon after exchanging pleasantries, leaving Vien with their beautiful partners.

“I so wish I could remember you,” Vien told them. “You are all so sweet and pretty but look somehow differently than the images Nathoo had shown me. I can recognise who is who, but that’s all. I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry,” Sara said after she hugged her. “It’s not your fault. Poor sweetie, we were sick with worry but there was nothing we could do to not aggravate your situation even more.”

Vien didn’t know how to respond. She couldn’t be sure these women were not in the collusion with her master. She hoped seeing them may awake her lost memories but nothing of the sort happened.

Sara tried to inquire deeper but Vien was reluctant to open herself more so their conversations were polite but superficial.

It’s not how you should look for allies, Vivianne sighed, fighting the wave of disappointment. The girl returned to the room she shared with Beverley, the same as on Perennis.

Bev only smiled to her when her mistress entered. Vien answered with the same and then took Seth from his crib to keep him close even if the boy wasn’t hungry yet. Vivianne could not recall the moment she fell asleep.


	34. Lights in the Night

During that night Seth was waking up to be nursed a few times. After feeding his hunger the boy was falling asleep almost immediately and Vivianne soon after him. He was such easy and undemanding child. For the fourth time Vien felt rested enough to get up for good, even if it was still dark, and leave both babies under Beverley’s sole care.

The girl dressed quickly and first thing decided to take a look at the constellations above, to check if they look much different than seen from the moon they left. The sky was cloudless with Perennis hidden already behind the horizon. She waited a little for her vision to adjust to the darkness and only then stepped outside to the warm night air.

The first thing Vien noticed were not celestial lights but those shining among the leaves of cycads and tree ferns. They were twinkling chaotically and changing their colour from yellow to orange and then back. The lights weren’t especially numerous but looked fascinating. She never saw such phenomenon neither on Argossyne nor on Perennis. Artri was telling her many, sometimes boring, details about all the people she was to meet but next to nothing about the nature of the planet they all will stay on for some time.

She could return to the house to check what they are or ask someone in the morning. Vien has chosen the third alternative and went closer to find out by herself what are the sources of mysterious lights. The girl expected to see the glowworms sitting on plants or something similar but it seemed the leaves themselves emitted the light. How interesting, Vien thought.  
But it made little sense. The trees were Earth evolved cycads and ferns that should not possess such abilities. She was ready to pick one leaf to take it home for the closer examination.

“Don’t touch,” she heard the well-known masculine voice. It appeared the master of the house wasn’t sleeping either.  
“Why?” She wasn’t the one to give up easily.  
“Are they poisonous or something?”

“No,” Artri sounded near offended. “I would let nothing potentially dangerous to stay near the children, especially our toddler busybodies.”  
Vien wanted to remind him that not so long ago the man had nothing against the likes of Greg Retlidge roaming close to their babies, armed with neurowhips and disintegrators, not mentioning endangering the life of Seth before and during birth, but decided against it. They purged the staff and Kennert sworn to never repeat his former mistakes.  
“Then why?” she asked instead.

“These are hekulians, nematodes mining the leaves. They communicate between themselves somehow and after touching one they will all extinguish their lights for the rest of the night. It would be a pity because the show like this happens only a few times during Galdanedian year,” the scientist explained.

“A few times a year you say? It may mean I have seen them already and only forgot, just like many other… things.” Vien said frowning.

“Perhaps yes, perhaps not, I’m afraid I can’t say,” Artri admitted.

“Nevermind,” Vien didn’t want to spoil the magic of the moment. “I intend to sit and watch. You can join me if you wish.”  
It was rather bold move to tell the man who owned the place, and her, what he can or cannot do but the scientist followed her without complaint.

“I hope this is a good omen for tomorrow’s meeting,” Vien touched the subject of their most important incoming venture. “Did anyone refuse to appear after hearing your conditions for being our guests?”

“Up till now there’s no one I know of,” Kennert answered not without the pride.  
“I guess an invitation from me is the one people aren’t eager to decline, even if my demands may seem to many of them somehow... exotic.”

“Oh, if this is perceived as an exotic then I can’t wait for their reactions to the main event of the gathering.” Vien could not help but giggle. She could not remember when she was that delighted with anything, at least since her awakening on Perennis.

“Nor do I, sweet darling,” Artri said lifting Vivianne’s hand to his lips, “nor do I.”

After that they were sitting in silence surrounded by hekulian incessant glimmering and when Vien had enough, the pair evacuated themselves from the garden to eat an early breakfast together. During the meal the pair was discussing anew all the details of what they planned for tomorrow, like the best of friends and fellow conspirators. It was tempting to forget even for the little while she’s nothing more than that man’s slave.


	35. For Her Light

Vien was dressed for the occasion way before the reception begun. With her hair crimped into shiny waves and wearing silk and lace yellow gown with long sleeves, wrapped handsomely around her slightly fuller shape, she was confident in her charms. Not that she minded them for herself. Her physicality was a mere tool to achieve what she was planning to do. No jitters at all. The girl was ready to take the challenge.

Her former tyrant of the owner was extraordinarily mellow today, not opposing to Vivianne’s use of colourful cosmetics and perfume, the latter featuring delicate bacretia scent. Artri tried to convince her she doesn’t need the corset but Vien has worn it anyway under her sumptuous dress.

Kennert himself was determined to not overshadow his slave, as far as it was possible for the universal icon of male beauty, hence his decision to wear only barest minimum of jewelry and makeup.  
Vien wanted to laugh at such an attempt, knowing well that staying close to unaltered appearance will only add to his wild attractiveness.

But she couldn’t tell him that. Artri Kennert didn’t need to know how deeply his person keeps impressing her. Young woman had to repeat before herself she’s as far from falling for the man as in the beginning. No matter how much restraint and goodwill the physicist had shown since then, he was still handsome monster, for whom being good and honest may be only temporary whim.

Marvelling at his beauty was like watching picturesque anvil or shelf cloud revealing their magnificent shapes. It could be the fantastic experience in terms of pure esthetics but only when the observer doesn’t forget said cloud formations may soon transform into something mortally dangerous.

Her girls were dressed nicely too. Beverley, who never attended the gala like this, was watching the preparations in great awe. Being honest Vivianne, for obvious reasons, didn’t remember attending similar events but being the sister of well known Argossynian leader she wasn’t entirely unused to great meetings, albeit not as opulent as her master was organising.

“You look fantastic, Bevvie,” it was Thad who approached them. Young man was wearing his best clothes with disintegrator at the belt but not neurowhip.  
“I’m not mentioning you, mistress Vien, because it’s understandable. But isn’t she lovely in that lavender dress?”  
Vien only nodded looking discreetly at the blushing girl.

“You’re too kind for me, Mr Thaddeus,” Beverley choked out avoiding looking straight at the guard.

“See, now when she’s dressed like a princess I’m Mr. Thaddeus to her. Soon she will pretend she doesn’t know me at all!”  
“Thad!” Beverley hissed, visibly mortified.

“It’s okay,“ Vivianne laughed, “there’s no need for conspiracy. You’re both adults and I have no right to interfere in whatever trysts you engage. Even if I’m unlucky girl, I have nothing against the others being happy.”

“Mistress Vivianne,” Thad immediately turned serious, his playful mood disappearing without the trace.

“I’ve said it’s okay,” Vien stressed, turning back just in time to greet her master in his black and white attire.

“I’m sorry I haven’t dressed in the same colours as you but yellow doesn’t fit me I’m afraid,” he said with the shadow of a smile on his tempting lips. “I have been giving last orders to the rest of guards and now it’s time to meet our first guests.”


	36. The Weapons Are Concealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title by Biffy Clyro. Again.

Assorted scientists, politicians, artists and journalists, some with their mistresses or current darlings and some alone were crowding in the main hall of Vivianne’s master’s residence. It was undisputable crème de la crème of Galdanedian society.

Vien had soon lost the count of many visitors, people of highest ranking in their subsequent fields, carefully chosen by Artri Kennert himself. Vien wasn’t able to help her owner with this part of the business and had to trust his instincts and years of experience.

The physicist was apparently in his element, infinitely charming and confident to the point of being patronising even toward persons much older than him.  
With no exaggeration the man behaved like an uncrowned king of all, doing everyone enormous favour by sending them invitations to his house. And as he told Vien before literally no one who was invited refused to appear in Cycads Valley.

Artri ordered his men to make sure arriving guests won’t defy any of the requirements necessary to attend the event. Not complying to them was equivocal with being sent away. Nobody dared to risk that and those few who tried had to leave forbidden objects in Kennert’s staff’s safe keeping.

Artri though took the liberty to break from the rule superimposed on the others and was hiding under his clothes fully operational disintegrator. When Vien asked him to be granted the same privilege, the physicist smiled apologetically and said.  
“Darling, I hate to refuse you but it’s a thing I can’t allow to happen. I cannot let the Argossynian to be armed with a deadly weapon in front of Galdanedian crowd. What if you would like to eliminate a few attendees to make revenge for all the wrong your compatriots suffered in our hands?”

“Do you really think I could attack unarmed people?” She asked not hiding her amusement. “I would need it only to protect myself.”

“Me and my men will protect you enough,” Artri said. “No need for you to carry the weapon and I don’t want to hear about that.”

It was an understandable approach to the issue, but she didn’t like sudden harshness in his tone. Like despite Kennert’s will to cooperate with his partner in so many fields there were still some important spheres he excluded Vien from.

“I may change my resolve in this matter one day,” he added quickly after noticing her obvious disquiet, “but it’s still much too early to take that risk. As the host I must take full responsibility for the safety of everyone involved, both our family and guests so please let me do it my way. I will be thankful thousandfold for your patience and understanding.”

“Okay,” Vien gave up because what else she could do. “No means no, I get it.”

Now the girl had to admit it would be hard to keep the weapon hidden properly under the gown Vien was wearing and even harder to take it out unnoticed. Not that she would like to use the occasion to even the score immediately.

Diplomacy was a better choice for now and Vivianne sincerely hoped it will give the results they were aiming for. Soon she will know.


	37. The Reception

It was the custom to meet in person most important guests and for this Vivianne was long preparing herself. In case the girl couldn’t remember who particular visitors were she had the little informant hidden in her ear, identifying them for her. Vien tried to use it as rarely as possible, relying the most on her natural abilities and sometimes her master’s discreet help.

Soon the first pair approached them. It was tall and powerfully built elderly man with stately and still beautiful woman of similar age. Kareema and Brinsley Schwartz.

“You’re even prettier than before,” Brin smiled to the hostess, gathering closer his own spouse.

“I sincerely thank you for the compliment, Mr Schwartz.”  
Vivianne knew the man standing before them was Artri’s former mentor and his team’s previous long time coordinator. The girl was also aware the woman with honey-coloured hair, whom he was holding, shared the bed with her master once, even if she had the son older than her than very young lover.

And now that woman leaned forward to embrace Vivianne affectionately.  
“My brute of the owner is right. You look exceptionally beautiful today,” she chirped. “And what a fantastic dress. That’s great you have returned to good health after your difficult delivery. Poor sweetie you have to suffer so much. That spoiled brat of yours should not endanger you like that having already three healthy sons in his nursery.”

“I assure you, mistress Kari, my Seth was worthy the risk, and I’m not as delicate as it may seem,” Vivianne said coldly.

“Indisputably,” Kareema smiled, “still being your master I would never… but I can see he loves you even more because of that. Didn’t I tell you he would?”

“Maybe you did, mistress Kari, but unfortunately I can’t remember.” Vivianne shrugged. It was on the verge of being impolite but Kareema didn’t mind.  
“Haughty,” she laughed aloud. “The only woman that matches you, Artie, while being good simultaneously. It’s the art every girl should be envious of. And believe me, many are.”

It was something Vien noticed by herself. Whenever Artri took his slave by the hand or was whispering to her ear, the girl could catch jealous gaze of that or other woman. They had their own keepers but still were looking at him like the highest prize to be won. Of course not all the females present were like that. Some were more like Kari, Nelly or Anabelle, loyal to their partners and respected by them in turn. Those couples didn’t differ much from Argossynian pairs she knew.

Kennert’s coworkers appeared all, without singular exception. Artri told her they will most possibly remain loyal even after today’s evening. Nobody in their right mind would leave the most successful researching team after the triumph they shared. Tommy agreed with his friend while Keith was surprisingly sceptical but they both promised their coordinator to stand by his side no matter what.

“Well, well, I would never imagine seeing this one day!” Sara exclaimed. “I swear there are so many men here who have a huge problem with where to put their hands. It seems almost surreal!”  
She took the look around as if trying to convince herself she isn’t dreaming.

“Yes, that’s rather tough,” Tommy admitted with a half smile. “But one can manage I assure you!”

“Surely you have to, brother” Artri patted him on the shoulder, “to give the rest good example. Isn’t it so, my dear deputy?”

“I prefer you to use the word  _beloved_ ,” Tommy said, “ _my_   _dear_  sounds much too dry regarding the friendship like ours.”

“My beloved deputy,” Artri repeated slowly, “always supporting his coordinator, aren’t you Fisher?”

“You can count on us whatever happens,” Sally said on behalf of them both. And I hope, Vien, we can be close friends again.” There was sincere devotion in violet eyes of stunningly beautiful female. She wasn’t cheating or pretending, now Vivianne was sure of that.  
“Of course,” she said embracing golden haired woman. “We will need every help now and in the future.”

“I know I’m not the person as important as your fellow scientists.” It was Stanley who joined them as the next. “But I and my whole family will do anything to be useful in such noble cause. You know I was trying to promote something like that myself but you, Artri, are infinitely more influential and admired to inspire the people to accept the need for a change.”

“Thank you, Tan,” the physicist answered. “We appreciate your willingness but don’t expect much. It’s only the smallest of steps. And even this will be fiercely contested. But, well, we soon will see.”  
“Oh, but where are your women, Mr Spalding?” Vien was eager to know.  
“Please call me Stanny or Tan like everyone else. And my girls and boy wanted to visit your children first. But don’t worry, my lady, they will return here before the great moment.”

Vien turned to Art who was watching her with the shadow of a smile. “It reminds me, master, it’s time to relieve the certain pressure in my breasts. May I go now to feed our little son?”

“Sure, darling, go if you must. I will welcome the rest of our guests myself. But try to not stay too long. I will need you here soon.”

He gave Vien knowing look and then summoned the guard to escort her to living quarters. It was unnecessary excess of caution but she said nothing against it.


	38. May

When Vien returned to the main hall Artri was conversing with a man as tall and slim as him but redheaded and accompanied by a comely young woman in an emerald green dress. It had to be Curtis “Kertie” Dwight with his slave, who was talking loudly and apparently putting on the charm before her master’s coordinator.

Vivianne didn’t remember meeting Kertie but the girl she knew well from Argossyne, even if May Taner was then a few years younger.  
So it was the pair sharing indirect responsibility for the big part of her last troubles. And the latter was, as Artri dully confessed, his nearly official bed partner when Vien was forbidden to have sex with her master because of the endangered pregnancy. Besides, May was relentlessly intriguing against her, wanting to have Kennert only for herself, even if it would mean disfavour, abandonment or even death of her less lucky rival.

Artri let them be so far, not having the heart for punishing the couple, when he himself felt most guilty, or so he claimed, but promised Vien, she can have her revenge on them any time and anyhow she wants. The pair had no idea about that. Moreover, May was unaware Vivianne was well informed about her deeds both when sharing a bed with Artri and while working as the spy in Argossynian capital.

No matter how shrewd and determined the other woman was Vien had a huge advantage over her.  
First thing she had done before talking to Kert and May was taking Artri by the hand in an almost casual gesture, to which the man responded with entwining his long fingers around hers.

“I’m done, love, for now” she said in a hushed voice but in the way May could hear her. It was probably low and unbecoming the person she always wanted to be but Vivianne was sick to the core of being noble and forgiving. That woman was undermining her position when Vien was most vulnerable and now will see how miserably she failed.

Being honest Artri and Kertie deserved her revenge to a far greater extent but unfortunately Vien needed them to reach her goals so that have to wait. But May? It would be wise to put someone else in the place traitorous Argossynian was now occupying, someone loyal to Vien or at least not her enemy.

Vien had to give May justice, the woman stayed perfectly collected, not giving out any signs of disappointment or anger. The girl would expect nothing less from the former spy but could not help but think what that spying gave May. She’s just the slave like many others. On Argossyne May would be free to do whatever she would want and yet was determined to sell herself like that. For what? The possibility to woo the man belonging to another?

Artri sent them a contented smile.  
“Can you believe it, my baby is feeding our youngest child all by herself? But you know, it’s hard not to be jealous looking at them sometimes!”  
“It’s no wonder,” Kertie said, giving Vien lascivious look, “Being you I would surely be. For the woman who recently gave birth to a son your mistress looks dazzling!”

Vivianne could barely believe it. The male standing now before her pimped his partner to the coordinator of his team. And now the same man shamelessly complimented that coordinator’s slave girl, who nearly fell victim to his own dirty machinations. Apparently the audacity of the XY-ers had no boundaries. Him and May were worthy one another.

Vien smiled like nothing shocking happened though. “Oh, thank you for your kind words, mister,” she giggled.  
Let them think they’re dealing with the silly girl. It’s always better when the enemies underestimate you.

After that Vivianne turned to May.  
“We have to meet one day for a longer conversation,” she said. “Can’t believe we hadn’t the occasion to talk about old days yet!”

“It would be my pleasure, mistress Vien,” May responded with a tight smile. Goddess knows what she could really think.

“Now, dear friends, if you can excuse us,” Artri said, “it’s high time to reveal the real purpose of our today’s assembly.”

“You’re ready?” he asked Vien, not paying attention anymore to any of the people surrounding them.


	39. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian Kennert is definitely not a gentleman. Misoginy and derogatory language.

Artri Kennert was ready to lead his mistress to the brightly lit dais. It was exactly the same place where Vien was presented once in front of even more dense crowd, tied and naked, with a heavy collar surrounding her long delicate neck. Now she wasn’t wearing any such thing, as neither was any other woman or girl in the hall and instead of being undressed for everyone to see Vivianne’s shapely silhouette was adorned with rich silks, lace and flowery scents.

So up they went to stand above the crowd.  
“May I ask for the moment of silence?” Artri spoke as first and when the hum of voices dropped to an acceptable level, the scientist said. “Okay, thank you my dearest friends,” he smiled charmingly. “Now please listen what my mistress has to say.”

Vien saw that many faces were showing clear signs of shock of various degree but she didn’t mind. It was easy to predict not everybody will be happy with what will happen.

\--------------------------------------------------

Varian was watching with dismay an ill-assorted pair climbing to the platform where a few years ago the mother of his grandchildren was presented as Artri’s possession. Now he was letting the slave to take the lead. The shameless whore looked at the crowd like she owned the place and people.

“Don’t try to interfere, Mr Kennert, I’m ordered to silence you if you won’t behave,” the boy standing beside him smirked. “This time I won’t let you make the fool out of me in front of my employer.”

“Perfect,” Vari spat, “another idiot ready to serve the Argossynian cunt, has she promised to give it to you as a reward?”

“Mr. Kennert, you should show more respect to your son’s beloved mistress, unless you want to be counted among his enemies,” Thad didn’t lose his calm. “And now, if you please, I’d like to hear what our lady will tell us.”

“Dear ladies and gentlemen,” Vivianne started. That was probably how Argossynians greeted their audience and Artri obviously had nothing against it. He had to know how she will go with it and approved her actions.

“It’s an honour to receive you all in our house and I hope everyone will spend a pleasant evening in Cycads Valley. Today we have double occasion to celebrate. First and foremost we are here to pay homage to my partner’s recent contribution to the enormous widening of our knowledge regarding the fabric of space and time close to its fundamental scale. There’s barely anyone who doesn’t know what I’m talking about so I won’t be going into unnecessary details now.”

“What a bitch,” Varian thought, “ _our_  house and  _my_   _partner_. Superb! Neither lord nor even master but the partner is the word wretched thing had to use! Like they were equal! Why Artie lets her to compromise him that way, wasting away everything he ever achieved. His son will soon be the laughingstock of the whole habitable space.”

Vien continued. “As for journalists present among us Nathoo wanted me to inform you, he will be available for interviewing during the whole evening. My master’s deputy, Mr Fisher, and his other coworkers were given many interviews already, so it’s high time to hear what their researching coordinator has to share with science loving public. Now probably many of you wonder why such surprising delay, so please let my master tell you how it came to that.”

After saying this Vien turned to Artri who smiled and spoke. “Thank you so much for the introduction to our shared speech,” he nodded to the girl before addressing the gathered crowd.  
“I won’t be bothering you with boring details too. But I owe you the explanation for my sudden absence in so important the moment of my career. And it accidentally leads me to revealing the second reason for which we organised this celebration.”

Varian would love to stop listening, dreading what he may hear next but couldn’t do this, not attracting unwanted attention. So he only could stand praying to non-existent deities for this terribly humiliating experience soon to end.


	40. The Homage

At the moment Artri started his part of the speech the crowd was listening attentively. Whatever Vien could say about the father of her children the man had a lot of natural charisma and people loved his voice.

“My mistress just told you it’s my last achievement we will celebrate today. It’s true to some extent but actual reason for our gathering is entirely different and infinitely more important. But let me start from the beginning. Now I have to recall the time when the news regarding experimental confirmation of our theories reached me. Expecting huge public interest, I have visited the Centre immediately. Unfortunately, certain activities kept me there also during birth of our last baby. It happened earlier than initially expected when my slave was staying without me on Perennis. Because of grave complications arising during that labour we were dangerously close to lose both Seth Alverin and his mother. Only thanks to decisive actions performed by the fantastic medic, Dr Wren Calderstone, they both avoided the impending catastrophe. They survived, it’s true, my son in a good health but Vien barely made it and she needed a long time to recover after her ordeal. That’s why there was no celebration proper of this memorable event beside only the small party for closest friends and relatives. Now when things look much better, it’s time to honour publicly amazing woman who made me the richest man in the known Universe. It’s her strength, perseverance and heroism that lay at the foundation of my most perfect family. The one I was always dreaming of. Believe me It’s great when you can add something important to enrich human knowledge of the universe and the laws that rule it but no matter how noble such endeavour is it cannot match in the slightest joy and satisfaction which comes from working for your own children. Because surely someone would find all the things us have discovered, eventually. My venerable team and me were just lucky to formulate them as first. But what my lady had done could not be repeated or emulated by any other. There’s nothing I can do to match the importance of her role.”

Then most popular and influential scientist of their era turned to Vien and knelt before the girl. “Please let me worship you and make amends for all the things I have done wrong. And if you can keep it,” there he took off his nigrite ring, “as the promise of my eternal devotion to you I would be the most happy man of all inhabited planets.”  
Saying this the man put the band on her finger and kissed both Vivianne’s hands.

“I thank you, my lord,” Vien said dumbfounded. What was he even thinking making the show of submission in front of so many people?

After this Artri summoned the guests to pay their respects to his slave, wishing her happy motherhood and take a look at little Seth who was brought to be officially presented.

Only when they were alone after the party Vien was ready to tell the physicist what she really thinks about his crazy idea.

“What have you done, you silly boy? You were only to show me respect as your partner and equal, not antagonize every blockhead in the galaxy! You won’t repay years of abuse with any single gesture, no matter how grand and extravagant. Besides, I can’t forgive you, not knowing how my former me really felt. I have warned you about that before but apparently you weren’t listening!”

“I know, darling, I know. It was only the beginning…” Artri tried to argue.

“And an idiotic one. Maybe any other girl would die of delight because of it but it wasn’t what we agreed for!”

“Excuse me, sir, mistress,” it was Lea who interrupted the quarrel, “but Sethie is hungry. May I bring him here?”

“No, no, I have just finished,” Vivianne spat and hurriedly left the room, happy she has perfect pretext to leave that moron alone.


	41. Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the warning for a derogatory language.

And so Artri was left alone in his rooms. Very subtle bacretia scent still lingered in the air, the only proof of Vivianne’s presence.  
There is no chance he can see her today. Stanley, after congratulating him the courage, have left his women and son for the sleepover. Apparently they will all have their own female and children’s after-party for which he won’t be invited.  
At least Jaye was elated because Murray would stay the night and boys will sleep together. He was beyond himself with joy and happiness. Hopefully, both kids will be able to meet more often since now on.

Artri didn’t expect Vien to be outright furious and disgruntled by what he had done. Surprised, astonished maybe but not angry to the point of scolding him mercilessly. It seemed she liked Art that way before and suddenly she didn’t. Her arguments against it were very reasonable though and at least the girl kept the ring, the only good sign in all that mess. Maybe it was clutching at straws but he needed anything positive to cling on to.

Maybe he should tell Vien how important for him that jewel was. And from where it came from. But it would be far too close to begging and imposing himself on her and Art had done enough for one evening already.

“Artie?” Someone had interrupted Artri’s thoughts calling him by the diminutive of his first name. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Vien but only his father.  
“Varian? I thought you left with the rest of the guests.”  
“Without talking to you? You had a word with every other visitor but me. And then have put that annoying boy at my side to silence me, when the only thing needed was to tell your father what your expectations were. No matter what you think I’m not your enemy. There’s no need to be cruel to me.”

“I’m sorry, Varian,” Artri sighed, “but I still remember what you had done during my baby’s first official ceremony. I don’t trust you with my mistress, you must understand my reservations.”

“Your mistress? I very much doubt she’s yours in anything but being your lawful possession. From all the females you could get you have chosen the one who doesn’t care about your person one bit. I saw her looking at you today and her eyes were cold and calculating. She uses you for her own gains and you let her. Why?”

“I’m not obliged to explain myself before you,” Artri said.

“And you expect me to be silent seeing how you try to demolish everything you have ever achieved through years of hard work and building of the image?”

“Yes, I expect you to do exactly that. You have inflicted enough damage as it is.”

“I… what?” Varian groaned disbelievingly.

“You’ve heard me, there’s no need to prolong this meeting. I expect you to leave. Now.” Artri had enough of Vari for today.

“Artie, don’t let that woman to sow the discord between us,” Kennert senior wasn’t that easy to get rid of. “She’s not worthy burning everything to ashes only to satisfy her unreasonable ambitions. And what do you mean by damage? That thing you call the curse? It never hindered you from achieving the position you deserved. I would say it might even help.”

“You would say? Based on what? Your wishful thinking, nothing more. You still do not understand what you really have done, don’t you? I went to great efforts to save my children from a similar fate and then nearly lost the woman who made it possible. Just because I couldn’t break up with the old habits. I don’t care what the others think of me, least of all you.”

“Artri, you may not care about my feelings because I would do no harm to you, regardless of what I’m thinking. The others though will not be that tolerating. Wanting to please the girl you have gravely endangered your children and yourself. Some people hated you already for your liberalism, from now on you will be their number one enemy and they won’t stop until you will pay for this.”

“Funny thing, Varian,” Artri smiled, “My mistress used different words but told me exactly the same. You may have in common far more than one can think! But both of you worry too much. My private security team is one of the best and I can double it anytime.”

“It still may be not enough!” Varian warned him.

“Let me deal with it. And yes, I could die for her if it would mean gaining her real respect.”

“That’s insane!” Varian gave up all pretense of calm letting his raw emotions to show. “To die for Argossynian slut? Fucked by half of the men that saw you today kneeling before her whorish self?!”

Now it was more than enough.  
“Get out!” Artri spat. “Or I will call the guards.”

“Artri, I have only your good in mind!” Varian apparently didn’t know when he should stop.

“You are the last person to advise anyone in the subject of a successful relationships, you who let your happiness to slip through your fingers. I won’t repeat the same mistake. And yes I prefer to pay the highest price if need be then to give up like you did. Now please leave before I will hurt you.”

At last Varian Kennert acknowledged his ultimate defeat. He turned around and left. Artri summoned the security to ensure Vari won’t be lingering on anywhere near Art’s children and ordered them to annul all access rights his father possessed.


	42. Fun Time

At first Artri thought it was nothing more but the dream. But the dream could not be that warm and substantial.  
“What are you doing?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else, entertaining your extra guests?”

“No, they all went to sleep already. Did you know Nelly is pregnant again? She will have the daughter!”

“Well, it’s too early to try making one for ourselves,” Artri smiled.

“Surely it is,” Vien giggled, “but I came here to apologize. Nelly told me I should not treat you the way I did. She said you would not want to do me any favours if the only payment would be to chastise and offend. So I am ready to deliver the reward for your efforts, master.”

“There’s no need, I owe you far more than that. You can scold me whenever you feel like,” Artri said.

“Anyway, I wish to. What do you want me to do? I may not remember my slave training but the body of mine can recall at least partly what it had learnt. Care to check, my lord?”

Not waiting for the answer she started to undress him.  
“Oh my Goddess,” she giggled again, “you are sleeping in your parade clothes! It must be uncomfortable.”

The girl was wearing something light and translucent, even in the relative darkness of the room her young, luscious body was visible under the spiderweb-like fabric. He could not stop himself from gathering her closer to feel her presence in its entirety.

“I’m sorry baby but it won’t be possible,” he said at last.

“How come? You don’t want me?” She stopped her not so shy attempts to arouse him. She remembered nothing. But that naivety had its own and no lesser charms. “You think I’m sloppy, not as good as your refined lovers?” The girl scrunched her nose funnily. She was such a sweetie.

“No, darling. Especially when you were the one. The best. After all you can’t compete with yourself, now can you?”

“If you say so…” Vivianne didn’t sound convinced about Artri’s honesty. “Then why?”

“Well, except that one time on Perennis you didn’t seem interested in that side of our relationship. Being so often together for different reasons and not being able to have you was far too much to bear. Because of that, I returned to the same set of inhibitors I was taking during your confinement. And they kill desire. Especially after longer use.”

“I see, like a chemical castration,” Vien noted. No native female would mention the term regarding her man so carelessly. But Vivianne was nothing like them.

“Kind of,” Artri admitted. “But it may be helpful because not caring about my pleasure will let me take care of yours better and more throughly. Now do you want me to?”

“Yes, please,” the girl moaned. At last she let out her other side to show.

“I didn’t know you will be that needy. Why wait so long? You should come to me much earlier!”  
It shouldn’t be the great surprise knowing her from before. So despite his fears this didn’t change. She was just reserved not knowing him very well but now Artri could see it can change and maybe even soon.  
“Let’s take it off, okay?” Art suggested and didn’t need to say it twice. Vien kneeled on the bed letting him to undress her.

 

 

“My pretty baby satisfied with her slave?” Artri asked leading Vien from the shower they were taking together. She should go soon to feed Seth but could stay a little more.

“Don’t I look like?” She giggled jumping on the bed. “Come, I have something to ask you about but forgot when you started to tempt me.”

“And what is it?” Artri joined her with utmost pleasure.

“I wish to know why you have hidden from me some very important things.”


	43. Przytul mnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title in Polish, means just "Embrace me".

“What do you mean?” The man looked at her astonished. “I have told you about everything, from the cruel training by the violentologists to your temporary death experience. If I forgot about this or that it may be only some minor detail. I hide nothing important. Baby, I swear!”

“And yet you omitted much, I would say,” Vien looked at her master sternly.

“Who implies it is so?” Artri frowned. “Your good friend Heather just recalled something to blame me for? She doesn’t like me, I know, but…”

“No, no, not Heather,” Vien told him. “It’s Rissa.”

“Rissa?” Kennert was now completely disoriented. “I never done her any harm!”

“Exactly,” Vien laughed good heartily. “It was the opposite. You saved her, retrieving skillfully from that Riadisan imbecile of the diplomat. You saved her, enabled satisfying all her needs and made her flourish after the lifetime lasting nightmare.”

“And you feel jealous, perhaps?”

“Oh, my Goddess, no!” Vien laughed even louder. It was beyond her control. “It’s so strange such uber intelligent scientist like you may say something that foolish. You have told me only about the worst but apparently our relationship wasn’t only miserable experience. Why haven’t you say a word about its light side?”

“There was no need,” Artri said with a serious face. “It was done only because you have asked me to do it, just to bribe you. To convince you I may be a good person but it was all fake.”

“It cannot be. Rissa is far too honest to lie, I can tell. And she told me how you nursed her to health, also the mental one after terrible abuse she suffered in the hands of that beast and demanded nothing in return. No sex, no praise, nothing. It was purely selfless deed.”

“I’ve said I made it on purpose,” Artri insisted. “And maybe I had such a whim to act as a decent person. It helps me to manipulate good people. To make them think I am like them. When I am not.”

“Natti, why are you so stubborn? It’s not the slight, to act decently for the sake of it doesn’t speak of weakness but exactly opposite. Maybe you aren’t as evil as you wanted me to think.”

“Being better than Riadisans requires no effort at all. They are all ultimate perverts. And your Rissa was lucky I never saw potential partner in her. If I did she could end as deeply damaged and hurt as you. That’s what I’m doing to women I desire. And then they run away from me.”

Vien could not believe it. Artri was crying. She never saw him that way. It was unexpected.

“I am still here,” she said letting him to lay his black head on her breast, “and I’m not going anywhere. At least not yet. It’s up to you to make me not want to change it.”

The man was clinging to her hard. It was difficult to breathe in his suffocating embrace but she let him stay that way for as long as he needed.

If Vien didn’t know what he had done, she could almost pity him. To have that kind of power over the man was purely intoxicating. But she must trade carefully both not to waste it and not endanger herself with submitting to him too eagerly like her former self probably had done to the worst of results.

“It’s okay,” she said in a soothing voice, “It will be okay. You were such a good boy for me. I appreciate your willingness to please your mistress. But now I need you to unhand me. It’s time to feed my other baby.”

Artri let her go immediately.

“Can you lend me the dressing gown or something? I don’t want the older boys to see me naked accidentally.” Vien realised she can’t return to her chambers in the same translucent thing.

“Oh, yes…” He crawled out of the bed with a shock of black hair in complete disarray. “The problem is, I don’t use this kind of clothes but can give you one of my longer tunics.”

She accepted the latter; it was made of silk, ruby red and long enough to reach her knees. Vien kept it. She felt generous enough to give him one last kiss before leaving for her own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artri crying is not OOC in the slightest. Rissa's backstory is described in detail in "Vivianne in Disgrace" (Rissa parts 1-6)


	44. The Morning

First thing Artri had done after awakening and dressing was coming out of the house because he heard merry voices outside his windows and supposed to meet Vien there with her girls and children. Instead of his mistress he found only Nelly, watching after her son and Jaye playing together.  
Two little boys alone were making so much noise they had deceived him.

“Hi,” the scientist came closer to greet the blond girl. “Ivvi told me yesterday you are expecting. My most enthusiastic congratulations. It was quite the surprise!”

“Yea, I know,” Nelly smiled to him. “We didn’t plan it in the beginning but Murray wanted the sibling so much we had no heart to refuse him all the time. Or let’s say it’s official reason. But, being honest, I wanted the next child, but it was Stanley who was stalling. He thought it’s a burden he shouldn’t impose on me, especially after a rather difficult first pregnancy… oh, but,” she stopped abruptly, “sorry, I’m probably boring you.”

“No, no, not at all,” Artri said softly. “You know me I’m a great fan of children and all the things connected with them. So Murry is happy he will have the sister?”

“Very! Poor love can’t wait especially after his colleague has gained recently both new brother and sister.”

“Well, technically Becks is not Jaye’s sister. I haven’t sired her.”

“I know,” Nelly smiled again, “but does it really matter? They will be like siblings in all but name. It was noble of you to give them shelter.”

“It wasn’t me,” Artri confessed with shame. “Bev was sent here as a wet nurse and I…”

“I know,” Nelly’s gaze wasn’t judgemental. “Vien told me. I suppose you had far too many things on your mind than to care about every detail. But she said after pointing this out you took care about the matter in minutes.”

Artri wanted to say something but in that moment boys came to them panting and sweaty. “Daddy!” “Uncle Nat!” They were shouting one over another. “Daddy, can we ride to the ocean with you?!”

“Please kids, don’t be so loud,” Nelly chided them. “Jaye’s mama is still sleeping!”

“Oh, really,” Artri was almost disappointed. He hoped to see her.

“Yes, like a log,” Nelly laughed. “I don’t know what you both were doing half of the night!”

Artri felt the same shame again. Stanley’s partner was throughly a good person. If the woman only knew what was a real reason behind Vivianne’s almost demise, she could not look at him that friendly.

“I’ll see by myself,” he mumbled. “I also plan to talk to Rissa. And no, Jaye, we won’t travel to see the ocean. I’ll take you there some other day. I’m sorry, today you have to play in the garden.”

Rissa and three Vivianne’s girls were sitting together in the main hall. Danny and Wayne were eating their breakfast and Bevvie was feeding Seth while Rissa was holding Beverley’s little daughter.

When Artri entered they stood up to greet him except for the young mother who looked at Art with anxiousness, like she feared he may not approve what she was doing. Heather was first to explain. “Bev took Sethie because he was hungry. We didn’t want him to disturb the mistress who is still sleeping.”

“It’s okay,” Artri smiled comfortingly. “I’m not interfering in what kind of arrangement you have with your lady. Please don’t bother. I’ll go to Ivvi and will wait until she wakes up.”

Vien was sleeping soundly. The physicist noticed the girl haven’t changed her clothes from the tunic she was wearing when leaving his rooms. It was partly buttoned up in front so she could easily nurse her son dressed in it. Apparently she was feeling comfortable enough to leave it on.

Now watching her curled under the blanket Artri recalled what Nelly just told him about Spalding, who didn’t want to burden his lover with carrying another baby even if she had nothing against it. It was hard not to think how differently he himself acted in his own relationship not caring at all about his partner’s comfort, feelings or even basic means of safety which led them so close to ultimate disaster. And yet by some miracle they were given another chance.

“This time I will repeat none of the old mistakes. Nobody will hurt you anymore,” he swore inwardly. “Not even me.”

When Vien woke up at last she was strangely disoriented.  
“Where am I?” She asked, startled.

“Our house on Galdanede,” Artri said coming closer. “And I am your devoted slave.”


	45. May at the Party

A few weeks later

 

“This woman has no shame,” May hissed to her friend Neree. The latter was the mistress to well-known astrophysicist Galben Dorosh who was the host of the gathering to which they invited the whole Artri Kennert’s team, together with their women.

“Well,” Nereena said, “as far as I know the way Mr Kennert is treating his Argossynian didn’t affect his popularity, rather opposite, it has rocketed sky high since then. You know what they say. If the man is not afraid to kneel publicly before his property one has to be self confident. It means he can afford to not care at all and people are fascinated by his unusual approach! The men would like to be like him but are afraid to take the challenge. Girls think it’s very chivalrous and romantic.”

“And what Riadisans think?” May spat irritated.

“For them he has his assorted team of fiercely loyal men. Besides his iconic status protects him to an even greater extent. Even Riadisans won’t risk diplomatic scandal touching everybody’s favourite scientist. Argossynians know this too. They had him but released their hostage fast.”

“Sure,” May looked enviously at former rival holding court among an ever-growing circle of her admirers. “I understand all the fuss around him but she? The sow disfigured after multiple births. And parading around with her maternity like it was the most attractive thing in the whole Universe. Soon she will feed the youngest whelp of hers publicly!”

“I advise you not to say it loud. After all you’re talking about beloved partner and son of your master’s coordinator,” Neree warned her. “They may both show you their dissatisfaction because your lack of respect for our venerable first lady.” It was a friendly advice but May felt it like the attack. She didn’t say a word against her companion though. Such annoying person as Vivianne Kennert wasn’t worthy losing friends because of her.

And then Artri Kennert himself joined the group. He embraced his slave kissing her neck, devoid of the collar. It was always replaced nowadays by nigrite ring adorning her middle finger. May couldn’t look at the scene anymore so she mingled with the crowd as far from the power couple as possible.

May could not survive the event in peace till the end because at some point Kertie came for her.

“Vien Kennert wants to talk to you,” he said. Her master was extraordinarily handsome with copper hair and aristocratic features but his position in the team was inferior and his ambitions were gravely compromised because of that.

“Must I, my lord?” she asked with little hope.

“What kind of question it is?” Kertie wasn’t in the best of moods. “I thought you were more intelligent than that. Don’t worry, she doesn’t know about your role, if she knew you wouldn’t be here now, I assure you. Our good coordinator is much too caring to burden her with the things that might upset his slave. It could endanger her precious lactation.”

May had no choice. Kert took her by the hand, public displays of affection were fashionable lately, and led her to the group gathered around the coordinator and his mistress.


	46. Picture a Knife Fight

Vien was watching Kertie leading his partner in their direction. She could not help but think if these two beautiful people feel anything toward themselves or are just temporary allies united only by their unrestricted ambitions.

The eagerness with which Curtis offered to bring May here when she told him about her wish to meet the other woman amazed Vien. Apparently after Kert’s intrigue to win coordinator’s favour by sharing his woman failed miserably, it was now replaced by the effort to put exactly the same woman in the circle of Vivianne’s closest friends.

Since Artri honoured her publicly, not hiding anymore the depth of his infatuation with a young mother of their children, more and more people were approaching Vien, offering their regards with hope to get close to her master. In such contacts Vivianne was usually humble, polite and superficially friendly so it let them keep those hopes intact. She promised nothing substantial but also never explicitly refused her future favours. Therefore, whenever anyone succeeded in their efforts, they might think it could be because of her influence. Vivianne let them. What was more surprising she quickly took a fancy to almost courtly intrigues of Galdanedian high society and revelled in them. It amused her to no end people may pay attention to someone like her, not the beauty fashionable on Galdanede and rather poorly educated. She had no illusions that the major part of her appeal comes from the identity of the owner but still it was a fascinating experience.

Today Artri convinced her to wear outfits with matching accents. Nothing too obvious but easy enough to spot. In fact, many people had complimented them for this already. Surely May has seen that too. But Vien didn’t need it to remind everyone she’s sole mistress of more than only Kennert’s household. The best proof of it was standing behind her, keeping his long, rings adorned fingers on the lower part of her belly, petting it delicately when talking to the others in their circle.

May was hiding her insecurities well, Vien noticed when the pair approached them at last.  
“Mistress Vien, you wanted to talk to my slave?” It was Kertie who spoke first. “So here she is for your amusement, hope you won’t be disappointed with her, my lady.”

“I’m not a lady, Mr Dwight,” Vien smiled. “We on Argossyne don’t bother with any such grand and pretentious titles and even here I’m just Vivianne to my master’s friends.”

“As you wish,” Kert nodded. May was standing beside him. For the first time unsure what to say? Vien saved the other woman from the trouble.

“What a beautiful coiffure you have,” she started as was becoming naive girl Vien liked to play. “I always admire the way you’re dealing with your hair. You should teach me that amazing art of yours one day.”

“Aren’t your servants skilled in hair making?” May asked, provoking angry stare from her master. Apparently Kert was ready to sacrifice her if it meant any advantage for him or even keeping his position intact. Vien didn’t like it. From what Artri told her the man was equally to blame and here he was, pretending the innocent baby. It was outrageous.

“My servants are far too busy with tending to my children to have much time for anything else. And these boys are very absorbing, believe me. I’m dressing and combing the hair myself. Usually.”

“It still looks lovely,” May said after the moment of silence.

“Accidentally you’re right,” this time Kennert spoke. “It has the most pleasant colour I ever saw and doesn’t need much of improvement to look pretty.”

“Oh, don’t listen to him,” Vien laughed. “My beloved would like the best to keep me unkempt for his own beauty to shine more in contrast. Such incurable narcissist he is! If he could have his way throughout, he would not free me from the birthing chamber, all sweaty and dishevelled. Now that would be exactly to his liking.”

“It’s hard to blame our coordinator for this, my lady,” Kert was ready to intervene, “regarding the peerless fruits of your revered womb.”

“Revered?” Vien has gifted him with ice cold gaze. “I’m nothing more than my master’s broodmare. It’s the only thing I’m good at besides serving on my back. And now even this comes with great effort. I almost died last time!”

She hoped Curtis would get what she meant. May indisputably did. Now she would wonder how much really Vien knows. But she won’t tell her. Or at least not yet. A few sleepless nights will suit them both.

“See,” now Artri laughed too. “Better don’t mess with my Valkyrie, Kert. Being honest is the only way to deal with that girl.”

“I’m sorry if you feel offended,” the redheaded man backed out immediately.

“No, no, not at all,” Vivianne donned her seemingly careless appearance once again. “I’m just a little oversensitive with some of my womanly duties. All I wanted though is to invite your mistress for the private visit to Cycads Valley. I have promised her once we could talk one day about good old Argossyne days and I intend to keep that promise.”

“No problem at all,” Kert offered on behalf of his slave. “Just tell me the time and I will bring her there.”

For Vien it was plain disgusting. But she said nothing against it. “I’ll contact you soon about the day than,” she smiled warmly. “And now excuse me, it’s time for me to return home to feed my baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture a Knife Fight is a song by Biffy Clyro. One of my most favourite from 'Opposites' album. I loved writing this chapter. I'm most comfortable with that, out of bedroom, kind of chemistry.


	47. Vivianne's Doubts

“I’m impressed,” Artri said handing her their son.  
“Master manipulator himself is impressed with my skills? Well, I have learned from the best,” she said opening her shirt. The parade dress together with the corset was laying abandoned on the sofa while Vien changed into much more comfortable, domestic clothes.

“How it was with that serving on your back? If they only knew you only let to be served when on your back!” There was nothing sour in his words, rather pure amusement and adoration.  
“Next time I can let you pleasure me when I’m on all fours. How would you like that, my lord?” She sent him not so innocent smile.

“You should count yourself lucky l’m still on my strongest inhibitors or else I would not let you finish in peace what you’re just doing,” he smirked. Vien knew it was only such a talk. So far she was safe. But for how long? She had to discuss this with Perry who was coming tomorrow to examine her. For now, she wanted to relax though. There was no point in troubling herself with it yet.

 

“I’m glad to see you in good health and satisfied,” Percy said when he finished. What was now their established tradition, Artri was absent during the examination.

“Yes, doctor,” Vien sighed, “I’m beginning to like it, I mean slavery the way I am subjected to it. It sometimes terrifies my how well I have adopted to the status quo in so short the period. It’s irritating to not be able to walk anywhere alone and depending on a goodwill of my owner but I can do so much good here using his power and influences. I know it’s only the tip of the iceberg but even this means much to the insignificant creature like me.”

“I think Artri doesn’t let you roam free wherever you want not only because of his usual possessiveness but also for safety reasons. You can do much good, it’s true but for many people your good is worst of the worst. Riadisans would love to gut you both alive and burn on the stake for inspiring more men to think differently than they want them to think.”

And then Vien asked Perry about the matter she long intended to touch.  
“If you’re happy with the arrangement and he has nothing against it why change it?” Percy answered with his own question.  
“Unless you want to reward him for what he is doing recently. But, frankly, you have payed for this in advance!”

“Artri said exactly the same. That I owe him nothing. That I have given him enough for the whole lifetime of repaying. Isn’t it dangerous for his health though to stay on the strongest inhibitors for so long?”

“If his medics let him, you should not worry. He had endangered your health multiple times not even asking if you want to take the risk.”

“It’s not that I’m worrying. I’m only curious,” Vien said.

“Believe me, it’s better for everyone in this family to keep him in check. So don’t spare him the trouble. Your master should repent for what he had done lest will never learn.”

“He’s so good to me. After all the terrible things he and others had described is it possible to change his ways for good?”

“Of this we can’t be sure. And never will. Did you think maybe about parting your ways?”

“Being honest, many times, but leaving would feel like desertion from most vital post.”

“I can see what you mean child,” Percy said, “but you have no obligation to sacrifice yourself for anything. I’m sure your sister would never demand it from you.”

“She would never, you’re right,” Vien admitted. “She would say it’s up to me and my conscience. And my conscience is telling me exactly this, it would be plain desertion. A cowardice.” Vien frowned. “Besides would he ever let me leave with at least one child of my choosing?”

“It may be the way to try him. If he ever cared about you, or does it now, offering him the opportunity to give you freedom would be the best proof of his good intentions. Then if you would feel like missing him, there’s always the possibility of returning or letting him to join you in your world and on your conditions. Wouldn’t you prefer it over what you have now?”

“And what if the other woman would take my place in my absence?”

“Do you worry about it?” Perry smiled. “Like really worry? And because of your other children to have a stepmother or because of yourself as well?”

“I don’t know what to think about it, doctor,” Vien confessed. “I thought I knew what I want but now I’m not so sure.” Vivianne’s frown deepened even more.

“I see but you need not to take such an important decision overnight. Just think about it. And if you worry about the children who would be left here, I can tell Artri went to great efforts for his offspring not to be like him. Artri could have been a father much, much earlier, but he waited for decades to find a suitable woman, for you, just to avoid passing on what we call the course. He wants them to be stable, emotionally healthy people.”

“But without the mother how they can grow into that?” Vien groaned. “Why has everything to be so very complicated. I was just the ordinary girl on Argossyne before the slavers took me and suddenly I’m the parent of four and mistress to one of most recognisable men of the XY Zone. It still feels like a crazy dream sometimes.”

“Regarding the circumstances you’re doing great,” Percy said. “Rush nothing if you’re not fully convinced what is the right thing to do. I know you are intelligent enough to find the best way.”

“I’m not sure if you don’t overestimate me, Mr Salter,” Vivianne sighed heavily.

 

“Is everything all right?” Artri asked when entered and saw their serious faces.

“It can’t be all right with almost half of the humanity bound in slavery, don’t you think?” Perry answered philosophically. “But with that particular slave she’s perfectly healthy.” He probably wanted to say something more but seeing Vivianne’s meaningful gaze stopped on just that.


	48. Road to Cycads Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May comes to visit Vivianne.

Kert was silent through the whole journey to Cycads Valley. May knew better than to begin any conversation. Even the small talk. She failed him and now her future was uncertain. Even if she would survive this visit and whatever that little shit and her overindulgent master will design for her.

“I should know you would be useless,” he said at last. “To have every chance to keep him and wasting them all? What is it she has that you had not to succeed?”

“I’m sorry,” May said, “but you should warn me the man has the pregnancy kink as big as Kemaris volcano. What I could do, let him make the baby in me? It’s treason to get pregnant with the male not being one’s master. If I would you could kill me for infidelity.”

“Don’t be silly,” Kertie snorted. “That’s what jealous men usually do. Pragmatic ones don’t mind whatever is most useful at the moment.”

“You wouldn’t mind? I thought I mean something to you! It was our joint venture, to strengthen our position in the circles of power. That was what you told me!”

“Please, don’t pretend I meant anything to you, May. Ever.”

“It’s not true. I…”

“You what? Loved me? You think me that naïve? You know as much as me there’s no such thing as love between man and woman in the XY Zone. Only dark desires, owning and being owned. I thought you will be the useful tool in my strategies and yet let yourself to be out-competed by a mere girl, sickly womb of the coordinator’s household. You have underestimated your rival terribly. Now you can only try to befriend with her. If you fail in this too, I will have you executed.”

May stiffened hearing this, it was said in most emotionlessness manner possible. So her situation was terrible. Nobody will help her. It wasn’t fair. Artri Kennert and her master were as much guilty as she and they will come out unscathed. But what she could do? May stayed silent until they reached their destination.

Vien welcomed them herself. Artri was nowhere to be seen, but it didn’t mean a thing. She was in Kennert’s lair and on the mercy of his mistress.

“It’s so nice of you Mr. Dwight to bring your partner here,” Vivianne smiled beatifically. “From all the women from our circle I meet May the least. Which is a shame because we both come from the Argossynian system and knew each other before. Being honest she was closer to my older sister than me but we met a few times. Will you stay with us, Mr Dwight? I will be more than happy to host you too.”

“I’m sorry mistress Vien. I’d love to stay longer but my work is calling. Please summon me when you will be done. Wish you both pleasant evening.”

And so Kertie left her. Without the second glance.

“Come,” Vien extended her tanned hand.  
“I really hope our evening would be most pleasant.”


	49. May in the Cycads Valley

May’s hand was shaking. Not so much but it was noticeable.  
“You have shivers,” Vien said softly. “Are you cold? If so, I can bring you something additional to wear from my wardrobe.”

“No, no, thank you,” the other woman tried to smile, but it came out rather poorly.

“Troubles?” Vien asked sympathetically. “With the master?” she nodded. “Well, The XY Zone men aren’t always easy to deal with. It requires much shrewdness and flexibility but I thought you lack none of these qualities.”

“You surely overestimate me, mistress Vien,” May whispered.

“Come on, we don’t need man made titles between us. Just like Christine was always teaching me all women should treat one another like sisters. I’m repeating it to every new female I meet but you know this already. You were there yourself. If you want any help never hesitate to tell me. I know I’m younger than most of their women but being the partner to the coordinator makes me the foster mother of the others.”

The look May gave Vien was like of the haunted but she quickly returned to her previous, collected self.

“He’s very handsome, that Curtis of yours,” Vien said. “Outstanding. You make such a beautiful pair. He must love you very much despite any temporary troubles.”

“I would prefer to not talk about it,” May said.

“Okay, I understand,” Vien sighed. “I think I know enough about loveless relationships. When you are wanted only for some specific qualities, like your genes for example, and not for the person you are. And then you look at all those happy couples around you to realise you will never taste what they have. It’s devastating. But hopefully it is not the case with you.”

May looked at Vien disbelievingly but said nothing. Was she too afraid to even talk? Vien continued as if nothing happened.  
“The only consolation for me are my children. There’s so much to be done to raise them to be good people, but it’s the challenge I am ready to take even at the expense of my personal happiness.”

There was a long moment of silence when Vivianne led May under the gazebo where she wanted them to sit. There were various drinks and snacks prepared for the guest and her.  
Vien smiled to the other woman. “I must drink much while nursing. Please help yourself with anything you want. Oh, but it’s only me talking, I’m sorry if my invitation was any kind of inconvenience to you. Surely I should ask you personally before spilling it out before your master. And he probably interpreted it as an order. Everybody strangely wants to please the lord of mine. Sometimes I think I may be the only exception.”

“I think it’s exactly the thing that makes you interesting to him,” May said at last.

“Is it a compliment?” Vien giggled.

“No, just a fact,” May said, presenting the poker face worthy of former spy.

“Oh, okay but we are only talking about me. Again. And it’s not why I have invited you here.”

It seemed to Vien May shivered once more. She was looking around with anxiety when was convinced Vien doesn’t see it.

 

“What am I even doing?” May asked herself. “Kert ordered me to befriend her and I can’t even try.” She was wondering again and again if it’s possible Vivianne doesn’t know about May’s involvement with her master. After all Vien was practically imprisoned on Perennis for more than half of her last pregnancy, without the free access to communication with the outside world. And if she knew about May would she dare to talk to her about loveless relationship and children being her only consolation? No woman would be that careless, offering her enemy potential weapon against herself. It would be outright stupid. Was Vien stupid? Maybe it was her naivety that was so appealing to Kennert.

Vivianne’s body language couldn’t tell her anything substantial. Her friendliness seemed genuine. Could it be just perfect acting?

It was hard to bear. May had literally no one to trust. Nereena may be nice to the slave of the physicist from the famous Galdanedian team. She would be of no help at all when May will fall from grace in the depths of disfavour. If Kennert haven’t told his mistress yet, it would be very convenient for him to silence May for ever. All he needs to do is to tell Kert and it will doom her for good.

“May, my dear girl,” Vivianne’s hand was warm when she touched her. “You are not listening at all. What is it that troubles you?”  
May didn’t answer because she couldn’t lie. And truth was dangerous either. But it was so tempting to break, to confess everything and ask for forgiveness instead of endless hiding that was killing her already.

“You can tell me everything,” Vien said looking at her intently. “I know it’s hard for any female to survive in the world like this. Sometimes we have no choice but to act as is only possible. But even in the darkest hour having friends helps. I may be one for you. But you must be loyal to me in turn. No secrets.”

May was looking at the other woman like hypnotized. Honesty. Forgiveness. No, no, it had to be the trap. It would be too easy. She can’t tell anything. She can’t.

Vien took her hand away. “Okay,” she said. “I won’t be coercing you to open against your wish. I guess you need more time. But my proposal still stands. Now, do you want tea?”

For the rest of the afternoon they were talking only about safe, neutral things. When Kertie came for May Vien hugged her and said to him. “Please take care of my friend, Mr. Dwight. She seemed very sad today. I can only hope it’s not your fault, sir.”

When they were alone Curtis embraced her with genuine enthusiasm. “You’ve done it, you fiend. Don’t know how but you’ve done it. Being honest I didn’t expect such an outcome at all. Maybe you can still be useful. Bartie Rennell would have to wait to get you yet. Poor boy will be very disappointed.”


	50. Walk this way

“Can’t believe you let May go free and also sheltered her from Kert,” Artri welcomed Vien inside. She let him listen to all they were talking about in case May would want to blackmail her. Not everything was pleasant to hear, but it was unavoidable. Artri admired Vivianne for her openness. What was more important the girl wasn’t afraid of him anymore and it was the good sign. It meant she has gathered the fair amount of trust toward her owner.

“That I did, master,” Vien admitted without the hint of emotion. “I don’t want May alone to suffer when her partners in crime are walking around unpunished. Besides, I’m not interested in revenge for the sake of it. I prefer people to change their ways not out of fear of the punishment but because they acknowledged that what they had done was wrong. I can’t tell if she’s an evil person or just the lost soul, deceived by the ones who levied her to work as a spy.”

“Always idealistic to the core.” Artri came closer, but the girl bypassed him, not letting the male to even touch her. “Excuse me, master, I need to nurse,” she said not even looking at him.

“Of course!” The physicist followed her with a hungry gaze. It was strange but his inhibitors seemed to wear off even if Artri was on full dose. They should work as always and yet something was different. Whatever reason he has to visit Stilton soon. Losing control even once was unacceptable and Art didn’t plan to let it happen.

 

When Artri returned from the Centre, he seemed not to be fully himself. Like with May before Vivianne was sure something’s troubling him greatly. She didn’t pay much attention to it because it was rather normal that things not always go smoothly, even for everyone’s favourite scientist. She worried though when she realised Artri is purposefully avoiding her. And she didn’t like it one bit. Because it could mean many things, some of them undesirable.

“What are your doing here?” Artri stopped dead seeing her sitting cross-legged on his bed. “I was sure you were sleeping already.”

“As you can see, I’m waiting for you. And yes, children went all to sleep so I have free time only for myself. Or should I say for ourselves?” She looked at him boldly. “But the latter depends only on your decision. If you don’t like to keep me for the evening, I’ll go.”

Vien made the move like wanting to do exactly that. She expected the man to stop her but Artri haven’t made the barest move.  
“It would be better for you to leave,” he said.

“Okay,” Vien chirped like the careless girl she won’t be anymore, “but only when you’ll kiss me goodnight.”

And now he was trapped. “Well?” Vien looked at him expectantly. “Or perhaps you were kissing someone else today?”

Artri turned his gaze to her. “What are you talking about?” he choked out than trailed off. When she didn’t answer or have done nothing, the scientist opened the door.  
“Please, leave,” he whispered. It wasn’t an order nor plea but something in-between.

“Well,” Vien pouted. “I will leave without the kiss then but won’t return here out of my volition after I have suffered such terrible scorn from the man whom I had bore four children!” Because it wasn’t about the kiss or anything like that but trust and honesty. And he was defying both hiding from her something important.

“I didn’t want to offend you...” he said but Vien wasn’t listening. She turned around and left as fast as she could.


	51. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to speed up the things at last lest I will lose the rest of my readers. Hope you're still with me. There will be another chapter today.

“What is it you want, my lord?” Vien asked when they met the next day. She had not much of the sleep in the night but the man didn’t need to know about that.  
“I suppose I should thank you for showing me what I mean to you. I’m not able to conceive yet so apparently you have to consider me useless.”

“I’m sorry, Vien,” Artri didn’t comment what she said. “I know I was acting like a coward yesterday. It seemed easier to act that way than share the problem. Can we go out and talk for a while?”

“You’re asking me? Wouldn’t it be easier to give me the order?” She was partly angry, partly amused by his defensive attitude. “And no, you don’t need to explain yourself before me. I’m not interested with whom you sleep when in the Centre as long as it doesn’t undermine my position.”

“It cannot be what you really think,” Artri said, eying her disbelievingly. “It’s true I was with someone else once after your awakening but it was a huge mistake I have no slightest intention to repeat.”

She should not feel such a great relief hearing this and yet. “But if not that what’s the fuss all about?” Vien asked angrily. Challenging proud alpha male was the favourite sport of hers.

“This is why we have to talk. Without the witnesses. Please.”

She wondered how often he used this word with the others. And the obvious answer was, not very, if ever. Therefore, she surrendered.

 

They went to the garden where two days ago Vien was sitting with May. The morning wind was chilly so Vien wrapped herself in a warm shawl. Artri seemed to not mind the temperature at all. The modified breed, she reminded herself.

“You were honest, letting me know you’re with me only because of the kids. I shouldn’t expect more and in fact I didn’t,” Artri admitted. “But you deserve better. I knew you from before and I know you need far more than that. You deserve the lover of your choice. There are many men who would be happy to oblige me by serving you with their attention. It’s perfectly acceptable arrangement with a long tradition behind.” If she let him, the physicist would go on like that for Goddess knows how long.

“Wait, wait,” she interrupted him without the second thought. “I don’t know the reason but you act like a lunatic. No, really. Maybe better tell me what made you that eager to offer my body to another.”

“It’s because I can’t pleasure you the way I used to and we can’t stay alone together anymore. My inhibitors stopped working somehow. My doctors have no clue why and they refused to prescribe me higher doses. I can’t afford to be useless so had to accept that. I have promised myself to never hurt you or force myself on you but in the situation like this I can’t be sure I won’t. Your former self would surely agree with me.”

“How do you know if you never really listened to her? And I guess it’s the same now. Take yourself a lover, I don’t want you anywhere near me because I know better and you have no idea? When will you care what I think? Judging by your antics it likely will be never.“

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Artri was close to angry now.

“See? It’s exactly what I meant!” Vien pointed smugly.

At first he was completely disoriented but then gathered his wits enough to ask. “So what is your proposition, partner?”

That moment was long coming, and it was as a good opportunity as any to have it all behind.

“Let’s say I’ll accept your offer, master,” she tried not to smirk, “I may have chosen my prospective bed partner, and it is you.”

“Why? What?” His answer was pure disbelief. It was rather funny someone devilishly attractive like him could be that surprised by the decision of his own slave.

“You’ve heard me.” She was close to bursting with laughter because he looked hilarious like this. “There are many reasons why it’s my preferable choice. It’s the safest and most convenient for us both. Besides, we, Argossynians, need not to be madly in love to have sex with someone. I have lost my virginity with the person who was just acquaintance, and I don’t regret it, even if the same man has betrayed me later. But my first time was good, regardless. The only sine qua non condition is to not get me pregnant, the rest is the matter of negotiation. So, Artri Nathoo Kennert, are you ready to make the deal with me?”


	52. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised.

Artri Kennert was as close to happy as it was possible. His work was the huge success, popularity ever growing. He had a bunch of fantastic kids and their lovely young mother in his bed almost every night. After initial shyness she quickly adjusted to the new level of intimacy and seemed to like it very much. Without remembering her first forceful pleasure training Vivianne was even more bold and opened to experiencing new things than before. She soon agreed on many of them like to be tied in various positions, to wear the blindfold and even to experiment with pain. The latter was her own suggestion, he would never come out with it nowadays especially when the girl was still nursing. She said it’s because she wants all his needs to be met in case he would like to search for their fulfilment elsewhere and she didn’t like the others to touch what is hers. It was far more than he could dream about. The best proof the relationship of convenience may sometimes be even better than any love match.

It all went tumbling down one day when Vivianne appeared in his office seething with anger and fury.  
“When we began I have asked you about one thing,” her pretty face was scrunched in the grimace of annoyance. “One important thing!” She shouted. “And what have you done? How come I’m pregnant again?!”  
Artri quickly lifted himself from the chair. He wasn’t afraid of that exasperated child’s wrath but his new sense of protectiveness kicked in immediately after hearing her words.

“Baby, are you sure?” He asked embracing the girl. She was trembling but didn’t push him away. So he held her even closer.  
“I am sure,” the anger was suddenly replaced with equally hot tears. “Genetic mosaics, five weeks old. If you don’t believe me, you can come and see!”

To have the fifth child would be an enormous blessing for Art but if it meant to lose their mother’s good graces, he couldn’t afford that.  
“Darling, I’m so sorry for the inconvenience,” he said petting her belly with soothing movements, “I wasn’t doing anything to compromise our contraceptive regime but no means of it is a hundred percent indefectible unless working in a purely mechanical way. There is always the tiny amount of risk and it affected us. But worry not my sweet baby, we can end it immediately, even today.”

Vivianne gave him the look that could kill.  
“To end it? Inconvenience?” she gasped. “How dare you to suggest such an outrageous thing?! I won’t let anyone to hurt my baby, least of all you!”

Now that was the most surprising thing Artri had ever heard.  
“I don’t understand. You want to keep the baby?” It was almost too beautiful to be true. He was nearly afraid to rejoice in the fact. Surely there must be the catch in it?

“Of course I want to keep them. I won’t let you coerce me to another abortion. But I can’t give birth in the XY Zone. Not under your rule, master.”

So that was it. She came to him with the plan. All the joy he felt perished now. But Artri didn’t interrupt what his baby had to say.

“You are nice to me now,” she continued, “but I can’t be sure it won’t change, especially when seeing me vulnerable and affected by my pregnancy. And almost eight months is the lot of time for anything to happen. I want to spend them on Argossyne and deliver my baby among my compatriots, as a free person. I will take Jaye with me to meet his Argossynian aunts. We will both return after my confinement and will leave my youngest with them to foster care. My sister and her partner can’t have the baby of their own so it would be the best arrangement for everyone involved.”

“You have planned this throughout, my lady,” Artri smiled weakly as if anticipating already their future parting. But it could be much worse and he had no choice but to let Vien have her way, no matter how it painted him. “How could I know you would like to return at all?” He had to ask though.

“My other children will be your hostages. And this is where Jaye’s proper place is too. He has the mission here to fulfill and visiting the free world before would be the good experience for him, no matter how small my sweetie is. But if you’re asking about that, does it mean you agree?”

“There’s no way I could deny my girl what she wants especially when pregnant. And if it means our youngest’s survival, I’m ready to make this sacrifice. Or rather I’m not ready but will do this.”


	53. Before the Departure

“So you have made your decision,” Percy said after expressing his congratulations on Vivianne’s new condition. “It’s a proper thing to do, being away for some time will do you both much good. It’s only a pity I won’t be taking care of the baby in your womb but I’m sure there are many devoted and skilled medics in the Double X Zone to make it in my stead.”

“Yes, Perry, of course. And don’t get me wrong, I respect and like you very much, and misters Ian and Wren too, but I’m so glad I will have a female doctor to supervise my next pregnancy. You have no idea!”  
And then she saddened. “One thing that troubles me the most is the necessity to leave Seth behind but he is too little for the space travel. Bev will take care of him like of her own son, I’m sure about that, but still it pains me greatly to part with him. Believe me, I would never do this if not my responsibilities toward this here child.” She put her hand, the one adorned with a nigrite ring, on her silk covered belly.

Percy only nodded. “I admire how considerate parent you are. I rarely meet young women that strong and courageous. And now I see that awful boy of ours had grown to appreciate it too, but he had to nearly lose you to start realise some obvious things.”

For this Vien only smiled. “I don’t remember him from before but my servants tell me he has changed. That he’s much calmer and doesn’t scare them as much as in the beginning. Hopefully, he won’t terrorise them anew when I’m gone.”  
“I will check on him and them regularly, just in case,” Percy promised her.

When the old medic was gone Vien sat for the while, slightly exhausted by all the activities predating her great journey. She was still feeling fairly well, so it was important to leave for the Argossyne as soon as possible to avoid for her possible ailings to come in the way. According to her doctors Vivianne’s pregnancies were never particularly easy. It was therefore important to be already settled and under proper medical care before that last one will affect her in full.

Jaye was most happy when Vivianne eventually told the boy he will visit his maternal aunts soon. He was talking about it constantly, preening on himself in front of his younger brothers until both kids came to her in tears begging Vien to take them too. They were too little to fully understand what the journey to Argossynian system means, but it seemed for them even more attractive because of that.

She hugged Wayne and Danny tightly and kissed their furrowed brows and red eyes.  
“I will take you the next time,” she promised, “but now you must stay with Heather. She would cry after you if you were gone. And someone has to take care of Becks and Seth. And daddy. I’m sure daddy will take you somewhere nice instead.”

“Boys, don’t harass your mother,” it was Artri himself looking for his mistress. “Can’t you see she’s pale and exhausted!” There was no real rebuke in his words, just a friendly teasing. Heather was standing behind him to take both boys to the supper.

Seeing their beloved caretaker they peeled off of Vien to run in the maidservant's direction, their problems temporarily forgotten.

“It’s not their fault I’m pale and tired,” she smiled to him. Since the man let her go without the slightest fuss, their relations seemed to reach another, even more familiar and intimate level, also outside of the bedroom. Seeing the household running so smoothly Vien almost regretted she has to leave it all behind for Goddess knows how long. They never talked about it but it wasn’t explicitly stated she would return to the XY Zone at all. Vivianne desperately wanted to take them all with her but unfortunately such a thing was absolutely out of question. Because of safety reasons the party had to be small and inconspicuous enough to not attract any unwanted attention. Beside Vivianne and her eldest son it would consist only of two guards who would escort them to Argossynian space where the interception will take place.

In fast fading light of the evening, with the feeling of melancholy woven around his features Artri Kennert looked more beautiful than ever. The girl had to remind herself this perfect body not so long ago hosted the monster who once bought, tormented and bred Vien against his victim’s will until, as the result of his neglect, she ended on what could be her deathbed. It was what many people told her. Percy and other doctor, her friends Sara and Nelly, the servants and most of all Kennert himself. The beast, whose dealings they described could still hide behind the facade of magnanimous master and caring, considerate lover. She could not risk meeting that other thing while vulnerable. It could not end well.  
And yet it was hard to imagine the male that way after months spent with him on Perennis and Galdanede. Yes, they had done some wicked things together before she conceived but it was all fully consensual and he was always ready to stop at the first sign of Vivianne’s discomfort. It could all be pure manipulation but somehow she could not believe in such a possibility. And it was so tempting to stay, the more the closer to the term of her ultimate departure.

“I can see you’re lucid dreaming,” he said softly. “You must be really exhausted. Come. I’ll take you to bed.” He leaned over her to scoop the girl in his arms. “Soon you will be free and sole mistress of yourself,” the man whispered to Vien’s ear, “but before it happens, let me take care of you when I still can, my most lovely mother.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was all ready. All beside Vivianne herself. Soon their family will be divided into two separate parts. Maybe forever. Doubt was killing her, had she any right to save herself for the cost of abandonment of her other children and is the saving necessary? And even if she will return so much can happen. Natti now can find himself another lover and her children will forget her. If only Artri asked her to stay she would have the pretext to reconsider her decision, but the scientist stayed silent. Determined to pass the test.

Christine knew and accepted the arrangement. Vivianne and her party were to fly to Makantara and wait in the safe house for the contact from the Argossynians about the exact time and place of the interception. They could not set them beforehand because of the safety reasons.  
All was packed already. Most of the goodbyes said. There was no turning back. Only one thing was suspiciously missing.

“We start tomorrow,” Vien stretched out her naked body under the duvet after the long sesh of their lovemaking. “But you still haven’t told, master, who will accompany me and Jaye to Argossynian space. Care to say this now or you will keep it for yourself until departure time?”

“I will escort you myself with the help of my best friend,” he said looking at Vien fondly.

“What, you?” Vien was extremely surprised. “And Mr Fisher?”

“And Tommy, yes. There’s no employee, even the best one, to whom I could pass such an important mission. I must supervise it personally to be sure you three will be delivered safely to the hands of your compatriots. I perceive it as my duty which cannot be entrusted to anyone else. Just can’t sit light years away not being able to intervene if something goes awry.”

What she could say to this. “Hopefully nothing will go awry,” Vien whispered moving closer. “And thank you.” She kissed him chastely this time.

“There’s the additional bonus of such an arrangement,” Artri added, ”In this way I can enjoy my Squirrel and her Froglet much longer, than while staying here.”

“The Froglet?!” Vivianne burst with laughter. “And again what is that?”

“It’s how you called Jaye when he was little, before I had forbidden you to use this nickname. Out of spite for your closeness of which I was jealous,” the man explained.

“Oh, poor thing. You don’t need to be jealous anymore. I will return to you after safely delivering my baby for our happily ever after. And changing of the world.”


	54. Safe House

When on the Makantara Vien could change her clothes to something more comfortable for exploring wild terrain than long gowns, she was usually wearing as the mistress in the XY Zone. She also got her own personal disintegrator in case Vien would need the weapon to defend herself.  
Technically, they were in the same Zone but far from any signs of civilization it didn’t really matter. It was like being halfway in the free world and Vivianne was excited even if still sad because of the parting.

As soon as they arrived, the signal had been sent to Argossyne, but no reply was given so far. She was partly satisfied because it gave her the opportunity to spend a few more nights with her lover but also a little worried. She explained it to herself by assuming Christine has no spare craft to send for her and in the absence of it doesn’t want to chitchat with Vien to avoid unwanted attention from their multiple enemies.

“It takes too long,” she sighed. “I’m more and more worried.” Jaye was already sleeping after intense daily activities on his father’s native planet and the three adults were sitting around the table in the main room discussing their still unclear situation.  
“Maybe we should return and try it another time?”

She expected for Artri to consent enthusiastically but the black-maned only shook his head.  
“I think we’ve come too far to resign now. Let’s repeat the signal. Maybe it didn’t reach them. Have you tried to talk to your sister through the communicator?”

“Many times and you know this,” Vien answered staring at him. “I can’t do it constantly because it’s too dangerous to overuse the channel. I can tell something is not right. Like someone is holding the informational blockade or something. Please, better let’s go back home.”

Hearing her plea Tommy laughed. “What have happened, Nat, to that militant Valkyrie of yours? Can she be that afraid or feels attached to you more than initially thought?”

“Stop it, Fisher,” Artri spat. “It’s not the place or time for silly jokes. Then he turned to her.  
“Ivvi, if we leave now you will soon think all of it was only the bluff to lure you into the complacency. That I never intended to let you go and for this I can’t agree.”

“Yea, and what is more important to you, my lord, your ambitions and a clear conscience or the safety of your little son?” she responded frowning.

For this Artri smiled. “See, little brother, my Valkyrie is alive and kicking. So what do you both think about boarding our ship and head toward Argossynian space by ourselves?”

“It was probably what my friend Jon Caroll intended to do and you know how he ended?” This time it was Vien who shook her head. “No, my compatriots may attack us not knowing who we are. We can’t risk that.”

“It seems we don’t need to,” Tommy said approaching the window. “Can you see what I see? There’s the craft approaching the landing.”

When they both joined him to look Vien realised with horror it’s not Argossynian spaceship. It was much bigger than any that could be sent after her and its design was unknown.  
“Holy shit,” she heard Artri’s groan. “It’s Riadisan!”

\---------------

What he saw was the worst news possible. There was no time to spare.  
“They will need a few minutes to land and get here,” he said. “Vien, go to Jaye and wake him. You must hide in the underground hangar. Tommy, you go with them. I’ll be dealing with our uninvited guests myself. I’ll try to convince them I’m alone here. Don’t come out until you hear from me it’s safe. In case they will kill me and will come after you, you know what to do.”

Vien only nodded. She was ready to fight and kill herself and their son if need be. Artri could be sure she won’t let Riadisans get them alive. Their enemies won’t spare the child, let alone pregnant partner of the man whom they hate for daring to show women can be treated as men’s equals. They may torture Jaye or raise him to be the monster like them. He preferred not to think about what they could do to Vien but it was his duty to not let the worst happen.

Tommy was not so easy to deal with.  
“Nat, let me do it,” he said, “you have children to care for. I don’t and Sally won’t cry after me, I know.”  
Artri shook his head. “No, brother, you have children to be sired yet. And Sara loves you, you idiot. It’s not your duty to protect my family.”

He kissed the blond on the lips like they used to do since they were teenagers, pretending to be the couple to spite the blockheads of Gavin Alverren’s school.  
“Take care of them. You both take care of yourself, okay?”

“Natti, I..” Vien gave him that kind of look he always craved for. Or was it Artri’s wishful thinking? He had no time to think about it now.

“I know,” he whispered, “and please, forgive me if you can.” For the short moment he could say nothing more. He used it to hug Vien senseless. It was so hard to let her go but it was only his fault she wanted to run from him to give birth elsewhere. If Artri wasn’t such hopeless dick before she would be safe now on Galdanede.

“There’s no time for me to go to Jaye,” he said eventually. “I’ve kissed him goodnight so it will have to do. Now go, they’ll soon be landing.”


	55. Artri and Riadisans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crucial part of this chapter was written many months ago and now I can use it at last.

And so his friend and woman were gone. The underground hangar was well hidden deep in the forest. No way Riadisans would know how to find it if he won’t tell them. Now all depends on Artri’s diplomatic skills. It was a little time left, so the physicist was reviewing in his head a few scenarios.

When the big craft of Astriola type touched the ground, the whole squad of soldiers or some other armed forces came out of its gaping mouth. Artri was nearly sure more men may hide inside.

He had to convince them his slave and child departed some time ago. And persuade them to not pursue his family, but take him instead. Attacking them with his disintegrator would be pointless. They were far too numerous and most possibly better trained in combat to even dream about taking them all with him. And when he’ll be dead, they may try to look for other inhabitants. He could not let that happen, not for any price. He had to stay in control of the situation as long as it was humanly possible.

And Artri Kennert knew exactly what to do, what buttons to press to make them act like he wanted. Maybe he had emotional intelligence of rotifer, as his clever fiancée once gently put it, but still he was intelligent enough to outsmart the band of sorry Riadisan scum. Their pride and exaggerated self-esteem will help him.

There was no point in hiding anymore. The physicist went out to meet the intruders out of his own volition before they will drag him out by force.

“It’s me who you’re looking for?” Artri stood proud. He won’t cower because of the sorry bunch of those Riadisan rednecks.  
“Must I remind you it’s private property you’re invading? It’s violation both of Makantaran and Federation’s law. I must ask you, gentlemen, to leave the place immediately.”

The only answer was derisive laughter. How predictable! Those people had no class at all.

“We are so scared of your law,” one soldier spat.

“Silence!” The man who was probably their commanding officer chastened the guy.  
“You shouldn’t treat us like enemies, Mr Kennert,” he said looking at Art with reproach. “We arrived here only to help you. Someone has told us the slave of yours is hiding in this area with corrupted guards, trying to escape from your authority to that little dirty planet of hers.”

“What kind of nonsense is that?” Artri snorted. “My slave is under my control as always. Silly young thing ran once, but I took care of it the long time ago.”

“So where is she now?” the officer inquired.

“Mr, however you’re called, I’m not obliged to answer to you when it comes to the functioning of my household. My property is where I ordered her to be, no more, no less,” Art said with a sneer.

“Mr Kennert, being you I would be slightly more polite to people who came the long way to get things right on your behalf. So, where is this wretched creature you call your mistress?”

Artri sighed theatrically to show the likes of them won’t intimidate him.  
“Okay, if you’re that insistent I may as well tell you.” He sounded almost bored now.  
“We have spent a few days' holiday on Makantara and I have sent her home just today under the escort while I stayed a little longer to visit some old friends. Without the unnecessary burden, if you know what I mean.”

“Nice little story, Mr. Kennert,” his interlocutor smiled unpleasantly. “Hope you’ll excuse us if we will check for ourselves if you’re not trying to outmanoeuvre us somehow.” 

“I guess I can’t say no,” Artri said philosophically. “But let me warn you I haven’t summoned the bots to clean the house yet so you may find it messy.”

“Don’t worry about us. Oh, and better give us your weapon. We don’t want such a great scientist, the treasure of all our noble Federation, to hurt himself accidentally. It would be a pity.”

Artri dropped the disintegrator without regret. It was useless for him regarding circumstances.

After some time the soldiers returned from the searching of the house and its surroundings, empty-handed.

“Okay, so you were right. A pity again. It would be interesting to hear how the bitch screams while dealing with all my boys in a row.”

“It’s the mother of my children you talk about. Being you I would not call her that.”

“Because what? You will punish me for this? Being you I would rather worry if we let you survive.”

For such a threat Artri was already prepared.  
“I may be of grand value to you and your planetary government. If you spare me, I can use my authority to strengthen your cause. And my friends will pay any price to retrieve me. So it’s in your best interest to keep me alive. For various reasons, as you can see.”

“Oh, really?” The officer looked at the physicist sceptically. “To what we owe your sudden resolve to cooperate, Mr. Kennert? You were not so eager to work toward our goals, which is keeping things as they should be and give to the men an unrestricted rule in their houses and families. Rather opposite, you were busy with giving your admirers worst example by publicly worshipping your foul Argossynian whore.”

“Well, everyone can change their opinion on things. Don’t you think?”

“Somehow I doubt your sincerity, Mr great scientist. But we have our ways to make you.” The man looked at Art menacingly.  
“Okay, boys,” he resolved at last “take him to the ship and restrain him. We’re leaving. It’s too dangerous to linger here so far from our space. Maybe he will be of use for us.“

 

Artri Kennert was so relieved because of this decision, he almost felt like fainting. He stumbled a little. But didn’t mind. It was even better to let them think he’s weak.


	56. In the Shelter

“Jaye, darling, wake up,” Vivianne delicately patted her boy on the cheek. “We have to go to some other place.”  
Black-haired kid opened his pretty blue eyes and saw his mother and an uncle leaning over the bed.

“Are we playing hide and seek, mama?” He inquired fascinated. “With daddy?”

“Yes, with daddy,” Vivianne smiled “but we must hurry.”

“Okay!” Jaye exclaimed. “I can dress myself rrrealy fast.”

“No need for that. There are clothes for you where we are going. Now though…” she hesitated. There was cold outside around the dusk. Vien didn’t want him to catch illness. She grabbed the blanket to tuck the boy in it. “I will carry you,” she said.

“Let me do this,” it was Tommy, “I’ll carry him, will you go to your uncle, kid?”

Jaye only nodded. He was still playful but there was a sudden hint of doubt in his demeanour. When Fisher scooped the child in his arms, he embraced him tightly.  
Vien and Tommy exchanged knowing looks.

Luckily they reached the hangar safely with no one disturbing them. Vivianne helped Jaye to dress but the boy who was tired started to  yawn so they climbed into their ship to put him to bed. They were chatting with him until he fell asleep again. Minutes were dragging out, turning slowly to hours and no signal from Artri came but no intruders either.

“Don’t you want to lay with him?” Fisher asked. “You must be tired too and regarding your delicate... condition…”

“I’m okay,” she said, “at least physically. It’s impossible for me to sleep in the situation like this.”

“Yes, but you still can rest a little as long as it’s peaceful. I’ll be keeping guard, don’t worry.”

“It’s hard not to worry, Mr Fisher,” Vien said sadly.

“I know, but it won’t change anything if you will feel slightly more comfortable. Soon I’ll send the spybot to check what’s happening on the outside.”

“If we haven’t heard from Natti so far it may only mean he’s dead,” Vien whispered quietly not to wake up her son. “Or kidnapped by the Riadisans, which is equal to the fate much worse than death. If it’s the latter we should report it to local authorities as quickly as possible. Send that bot, now.”

She wanted to sound determined and self-assured but was anything but. If their enemies weren’t storming their hiding yet it probably meant they are safe for now. But if they killed or took her master Goddess knows where should she go next? If Argossynian rescue will come, she can go with them as planned. But it means leaving her other children actual orphans and the whole household on a sole mercy of their terrible grandfather. Returning was virtually impossible with said grandfather assuming be default the rights of possession to her person, as the working head of the family in his son’s absence. Vari will let her live, maybe, until the birth of his next grandchild. He hates Vivianne as much as Riadisans do and it may mean he would like to get rid of her even without waiting for the delivery, especially regarding certain… circumstances.

The only satisfying solution was to return with Tommy in secret and send the guards loyal to Vien to kill Kennert senior. It would mean the next nominal head of the family will be her own son and their future would be firmly secured for years to come. To make this plan work, she should gain Fisher’s support. But she can’t talk about it now. And even after they will be sure, or nearly sure, what happened to Artri she cannot show it was her cold-bloodedly coined plan. It must come naturally.

For the moment Vien felt ashamed. The father of her children just risked his life to protect them and she was already planning the life without him (and a possible murder of his dad). But then again somehow she knew Artri would accept any sacrifices and most ruthless deeds if they would enable survival and thriving of their shared offspring.

After an hour the spybot completed its mission. The only mammals it found were gliding marsupials who had their nest in the attic. Of most famous scientist of their era there was no trace.


	57. Decisions

Tommy checked the area by himself. He returned after not a long time with the footage from the camera showing the course of events that took place in their absence.  
“At least we know they have taken him alive,” he said to Vivianne. They left sleeping Jaye behind closed doors to discuss what to do next. “Nor they beat him…”

“Not yet,” Vien’s voice sounded realistic and devoid of emotion to the extent he wondered if she cares one bit about his friend. But no, she urged him before to send that bot, it could not be that. She was just collected as a situation surely demanded from her.

“My proposal is that,” Tommy started as the one who knew The XY Zone much better, “because we can’t send more signals or messages from here, not being sure they won’t be intercepted by hostile powers, it would be the best to leave for the capital as soon as possible. Taking the footage with us, to report the kidnapping. Besides, we will be much safer there than in the wild where no one can help us. I will summon some of Nat’s guards to come to our support through the journey back. We have hard evidence it was Riadisan military who is the culprit so I have to launch a quick campaign to retrieve my friend from them, similar to the one I had organised when he was captured by your compatriots.”

“The campaign is okay,” Vien looked at him coldly, “but I can’t come back. Not to fall into Varian’s greedy paws, together with my son. He won’t let me live and will raise my sweet little angel to be the monster and to spit on my grave. There’s no difference between him and Riadisan leather heads. So how can you suggest it, for Holy Goddess sake?”

Now it was all clear. “I appreciate your bone deep honesty, my lady,” Tommy said, “but I see my friend haven’t told you yet about one important thing. You won’t depend on Varian Kennert. Not in the slightest. You will be the mistress of yourself and the whole household, not much less than on Argossyne, I guess.”

Her so serious features lightened a little to darken again in a matter of seconds. “How come?” She asked with wide-eyed innocence.

“Nat, you could be such terrible idiot sometimes!” Tommy sighed internally.  
“The thing is,” he said looking her in the eyes, “my not always so bright friend soon after you birthed him the twins took me and Stanny Spalding to the lawyer to ensure in case of his death, interminable absence or serious mental disablement his family will be entrusted to the joined custody of us both. So if you don’t quite trust me the other one is surely the man of honour and a faithful partner, in a word, living saint. And custody in this case doesn’t mean we will rule you in Nat’s stead. No, we are only to be your advisers and people to represent you formally in the outside world. But all decisions will be yours to take, regarding the household itself, together with servants, guards, children and your lovely and clever person.”

Vivianne ignored that last compliment.  
“I don’t understand,” the girl sat on the bench like suddenly all previous strength left her. “You’ve said it was after birthing of Wayne and Danny? But from all I know we were already estranged long before I have conceived the twins. It’s so very unlikely.”

“You think I’m lying to you than? It could be checked anytime. You can read the whole text even now before making your final decision. It’s valid. I know he was cruel to you and was hurting you enormously through all that dark time and yet simultaneously trusted you to a great extent and didn’t want you to perish in case Vari, by some twist of fate, would take hold on his chosen mistress.”

“No, no, I believe you,” Vivianne sent him troubled smile. “I’m just extremely surprised. But it’s a blessing I didn’t dare to dream of. It solves my immediate problems in an almost perfect way! Now I think we should get out of here in case our enemies would like to return.”

 

Jaye was sleeping like a log and woke up when they reached their intermediate destination.  
“Where is daddy?” These were his first words. “Did he found us?”

Vien went to the boy immediately. “I’m sorry, darling,” she said, “but daddy had to leave us to join one very important mission. He may not return for long and therefore we can’t fly to aunt Christine now because someone has to take care of our household when he’s absent.”

Jaye’s face fell. “But mama, you have promised!”

“I know,” Vien embraced him, “but sometimes we aren’t able to keep our promises. Not because we don’t want but because we really can’t. In the absence of your father we are the eldest members of our family and it’s our duty to stay with the rest and ensure their well-being. Will you help me with it?”

“Yes, mama, but…” Jaye looked at her sadly. “Can’t we go to my aunties before, at least for one day? Mama, please!”

“I’m sorry, baby, but it’s impossible for now. But after we return, I will ask aunt Nelly to live with us for some time together with Murray. How d'you like that?”

“For how long?” Jaye’s eyes regained at least the part of their former vivacity.

“For as long as you wish!” Vivianne tried to sound laid back and self-assured. Luckily this time it worked. “I’m sure it will be fun.”


	58. The Matriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vien organises her life on Galdanede during Artri's absence.

Jaye was playing outdoors with Murray and Danny, shrieking and whistling. When had he learned to whistle? Maybe it was his father who taught him and she didn’t even notice when. Their friends moved in to keep them company so she felt safe like never before, with Sara and Helena constantly present. She could also confide in their men, who treated her as an equal and with full respect, befitting her current position of the mistress without the master.

Vien was reading the agreement Artri Kennert made with his colleagues. The main text was for public use so it was strictly formal and very much neutral in words used. It were additional, strictly confidential appendices, that contained more detailed descriptions of her rights and entitlements.  
They were unusually broad, giving her full control over the functioning of the family, including dealings with the employees both male and female, her boys’ upbringing and education or administration of all their possessions movable and not.

She could take lovers of her liking whenever she wanted and her possible children with them could grow together with Artri’s own offspring on an equal footing.  
The document had made her in fact the wealthiest and most influential woman of the XY Zone, being able to use her newly gained position to reach whatever goals she wanted while acting behind the scenes but no less powerful because of that.

And so at the age of not yet twenty-five Vivianne Tray Kennert became the matriarch of a very important family, the power in her own right until Artri returns. If he won’t it would stay exactly this way. But she could not make herself to wish him death. Especially now while reading all those carefully prepared documents.

Every sentence and every word used in them spoke volumes of deepest affection their author nurtured toward the person whose fate he wanted to make safe and comfortable. It was exactly opposite of the careless master who left her to die. And even if their relationship was progressively deteriorating after the signing of the document he never annulled it but was constantly working on its steady improvement, adding new things he deemed necessary.

When Vien checked the dates of those additions, she soon realised Artri made some of them exactly when, according to Artri’s painful confessions, he had abandoned her almost completely. It made little sense. If he didn’t care if Vien would live or die why worry about her future? This man was now even greater enigma than in the day she found him running to her sickbed. If she could just ask him! But it was not possible and it may never be.

As she could expect it the Riadisan government firmly denied any connection with the kidnapping of the famous scientist. They were accusing Argossynians of shameless provocation or suggesting it might be the doing of some criminal group aiming for the rich ransom but nobody asked for the money so far. Artri Kennert just perished without the trace. He could be kept anywhere. On any planet, moon or cosmic station. It was the hopeless endeavour to try finding him.

Tommy and all his friends and allies never stopped accusing Riadis though because the craft was undeniably Riadisan. None of them intended to sit idle when their colleague was mortally endangered. And if it meant waging war with Riadis, they were ready to urge Galdanedian parliament to enact just that. Makantara was ready to join the impending conflict too because Artri Kennert was Makantaran by birth. Under such threat Riadisans agreed to let in some search parties and promised to help them, however reluctantly.

In the Cycads Valley though Vien let no rumours of war to be heard. Her children needed peace to grow. But most of all she needed it. After an initial period Vivianne’s pregnancy started to take its toll on her full tilt. And like with twins the medicines weren’t of a big help. Her ailings proved once more to be drug resistant.


	59. Revenge of the Black Regent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this chapter was also written many months ago.

They have restrained him, it’s true, but it was done more out of spite and the want to humiliate him than because of any real threat Artri’s person could pose. Even highly modificated man like him could not fight the whole troop of trained soldiers. When they arrived on what had to be some abandoned cosmic station all the restrains were taken off and the physicist was placed in a tiny room with a narrow bed and a chair. He had been even given water and was left to wait for some Riadisan official who wanted to talk to him.

When the guy arrived Artri realised he knows that man very well. But it didn’t move him at all. The irony of it.  
“Mr Haldane,” he smiled, “long time no see.”

“I can’t say it’s nice to see you, Kennert,” Bernet responded with a furrowed brow. He expected to see Art afraid like he himself would be in a similar situation. But the scientist didn’t plan to do him that favour. “My compatriots sent me to ensure your cooperation in mending what you tried to undermine and almost damaged through your latest indecent, silly behaviour. We can’t tolerate such a coup against our sacred way of living. Our people who handed this mission told us you’re ready to acknowledge your errors and work to fix them. Is it true?”

“I can’t remember saying any such thing,” Artri lied, unashamed.

“How come, you have told them you can strengthen our cause.”

“Ah, really? Well than. Everyone can change their opinion on things. Don’t you think?” This time Artri laughed. They could do to him anything they wanted. He has completed his most important mission. The rest didn’t matter.

“Being you I would be more careful of what you say and do. You know we can make you to comply to any of our wishes, and soon.”

“I wish to see you trying,” Artri spat. “The only thing you’re good at is torturing helpless and kept in dependence. You can stand no chance with the man.”

“You silly boy,” Bernet hissed. “Don’t you know we’ve been treating you gentlemanly, so far hoping in vain you’ll prove you’re like us. But if you prefer to ally with losers and whores, we will treat you like one.”

 

Artri has braced himself for unavoidable pain. Hopefully, his sacrifice gave his family ample time for evacuation. Tommy had seen to it for sure. Insolent as he was nobody would accuse him of being incompetent. Surely they don’t have them. If it was otherwise, he would be already threatened with the harm that may be done to them. Nothing of the sort happened. So it was ultimate proof Art was the only one who was captured. Vivianne and Jaye were safe. Lucky girl, she doesn’t love him, so she won’t despair if the worst happens.

In his wildest dreams Artri could not imagine he may be grateful for her indifference toward his person. But now he was. Besides, he never deserved the creature that pure, honest and good. She was exceptional, strong woman. She’ll be both perfect mother and father to them. Luckily her Argossynian genes could balance his own, both grand and troublesome, heritage and their sweet boys are free from the curse, that plagued their father since he became the man. They will be decent human beings. Especially with caretaker like her. They were in best hands. Hopefully she’ll find at last suitable partner, worthy her love and devotion. Human being devoid of manipulative and possessive traits. Not sadistic, incurable monster like him.

“No, I won’t contradict my convictions,” he said firmly when asked again to reconsider his previous statements. “And nobody would make me. Surely I’m not a good man but no one will accuse me of being a coward. My children will never see me like that. They will grow and will stand at the head of the crusade. Their mother will see to it. My sweet baby alone has bigger balls than any of you, pathetic bastards.” One of Riadisan scum backhanded him for this. But Artri only laughed spitting blood and saliva. “Great argument this one, congratulations!”

He was no newbie to serious pain. Often used it to overcome his temper and sinister impulses. Luckily he could reach with his teeth to the implant under the skin. When no one was looking he tore it out. He will direly need all his natural hormones soon and anger will partly sooth the sufferings provided by torture.


	60. Vari

Time passed and there was no trace of Artri. Searching parties ended with nothing so far and Vien accommodated herself to the thought he will never return. She had no heart to tell Jaye about it yet. For the boy she still kept the version about important secret mission that lasted longer than expected. It had to be the secret to explain why Artri didn’t contact them since they parted on Makantara.

When Vien was thinking about it again sudden commotion at the gates caught her eye. She took out her communicator.  
“What is it Grant?” she asked.

“Nothing serious, mistress,” the answer came out immediately. “Only passing problem with one insistent old man.”

“The old man?” Vivianne thought. It’s not Percy for sure because the guards were told to let him in anytime of night and day. It must be someone else. And she had a vague idea about what person it could be.  
“Wait,” she said, “I’m coming.”

“Leave us” she ordered.  
“But mistress…” the guard didn’t look convinced it’s a proper thing to do.  
“Just stay within disintegrator’s range. I’ll give you the sign when I’ll finish.”  
“Okay,” he nodded at last and stepped back to watch them from the distance.

“What are you doing here?” Varian Kennert asked, visibly shaken. “And where is my son?”

“Where’s your son?” Vien wasn’t sure if she heard correctly. “You don’t check the news?”

“No, I have no liking to trace any stupid gossips. It’s only the waste of time. I was trying to contact Artri, but he didn’t respond. I have to see him!”

“I’m afraid it’s not possible,” Vien said matter-of-factly.

“How dare you, filthy Argossynian whore, to tell me what I can or cannot do? Where is he?”

“It’s something I’d love to know myself,” Vien said. She knew her calm is extremely irritating for her master’s father but could not stop herself from vexing him even more. “I would also wish you could be slightly more polite.” This last sentence, albeit challenging, was said in her best submissive and sweet voice.

Vari was intelligent enough to know already that she’s playing with him. “Stop teasing me, you indecent woman and tell me what’s going on!” he growled.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk to someone who wanted to sell me to Riadisans? Is it why you were so surprised to see me here instead of your precious son?” Vien looked at him with the mixture of pity and disgust.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just call him and spare me your further presence, girl!”

“Oh, I’m sure you know. Together with Tommy we could not find how it was possible Riadisans came straight after us. Like they knew where we would be waiting. But it was you! Somebody had to tell you, I’ll soon will know who. And after that you have denounced me to Riadisan hellspawn. To punish me? Why? For birthing your grandchildren? Was it so terrible the crime?”

She saw the flash of understanding in his cruel dark eyes.  
“No,” Varian groaned.

“Yes,” she had no mercy on him. “You wanted to condemn me to the fate worse than death but have doomed your own child instead.”

“You heartless bitch!” Vari made the move to attack her but Vien was faster. Before Grant had time to intervene she drew out her own disintegrator and sent the impulse. It was the weak one which only grazed his clothes but she was ready to kill him next time. Vien was good with disintegrators and was honing her craft lately when she was feeling well enough which was rare, unfortunately.

“Don’t you dare to touch me, you monster,” she warned him. “One step closer and you will disappear.”

“You never loved Artie, you were just using him all the time,” Varian whispered.

“Maybe I didn’t,” Vien smiled. “Because why should I? Oh, but he loved me. Or rather nurtured the feeling as close to it as was possible for such poor twisted thing. After I nearly died because of his neglect he was constantly begging me to accept his gifts and services, literally crawling at my feet to get the barest sign of affection. And in the end offered his own life to save mine. I suppose I should be grateful for you to make it possible.”

It wasn’t exactly so but she was choosing her words deliberately to make Varian suffer.

“I think you should leave my place, Mr Kennert. You are persona non grata here.” Vivianne felt the budding wave of nausea coming and didn’t want him to suspect she may be pregnant. Besides Vien was done with Varian and only waited with the disintegrator aimed at the man until the guards approached to throw him out.


	61. After the Visit

The queasiness miraculously left Vien as soon as Varian was out. Luckily she won’t puke in the bushes around the gate. The girl didn’t like to show any kind of weakness. Especially now when she was in charge of everything.

When Vivianne turned toward the house she saw Jaye running to her.  
“Was it grandpa?” He asked panting. “Why he didn’t come in to play?”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Vien hugged him, “but grandad is ill and you can’t even approach him lest you will catch serious infection. Besides, he can’t roam here in that state when me and aunt Nelly are expecting babies.”

“Okay…” Jaye didn’t look happy because of what he heard but nodded nevertheless.  
Vien felt terribly, lying to him, but she had no choice. It was impossible to reveal true state of things before the four and the half years old. She will apologize to her boy when he will be able to understand. Vien hoped he won’t hate her one day for this. Now though she had something more urgent in mind.

Vien gathered all her staff in one place.  
“My dear friends,” she said, “you can’t imagine how grateful I am for your constant support and help since I came here and, especially, in this tough time when my beloved is missing and I am pregnant again with his child. I don’t know how I could bear the burden of sole responsibility for my family without your friendly and devoted presence at my side.”

Then she looked around to see serious faces of her female companions and male security staff. The latter, after purging it of all problematic, misogynistic assholes, consisted only of the people with whom she felt comfortably and who were not biased at all to take orders from the young woman and who weren’t feeling weird with it but proud to be the avant-garde of the new men.

“Usually I have no serious complaints regarding your work because I know everyone does their best and even if fails from time to time it’s not from ill will but because we are all humans and have the right to make errors sometimes. Therefore, today I won’t be judging too harshly whoever has done it but the matter must be resolved for security reasons. The thing is, I have received today very unpleasant visit from my master’s father's side. And I’m more than sure it was him who had denounced me to our enemies telling them I will be in the safe Makantaran house waiting for my compatriots to take me to Argossyne.”

There was the murmur of disbelief among the gathered people.  
“The person who told Varian Kennert about my departure wouldn’t be punished if they freely admit what they have done. I’m not looking for revenge but have to ensure the safety of our venerable guests and our own including small children I’m responsible for.”

There was strained silence for a few seconds and then Vien heard the loud sob.  
The girl could not believe in what she saw.  
“Bevvie, you?” She whispered. Vien could suspect one of new boys or maybe Lea but not her sweet Beverley unassuming and always nice to everyone.

“Please, come here,” she said, “the rest of you may go.”  
“Go, I’ve said,” Vien repeated, “and don’t look at her like this. She’s just a girl and very much frightened.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, mistress,” Bevvie could not stop crying when Vien embraced her.


	62. People in Dispair

Varian was half crazy from grief and anger. He did not understand how this could happen.  
He was so satisfied when that stupid wench, Vivianne’s servant, answered the call instead of the guard to whom communicator belonged.  
After Artri cut off all contacts with his father Vari was searching desperately for the alternative access to his surroundings, ready to bribe anyone close to the physicist to get to him anew.

Varian was ready to apologize and pretend he accepts Artri’s folly if it meant he could see him and his little sons from time to time. Because Artri was his only and beloved child and the good son until that witch from Argossyne had stolen him from Vari.

But when the female voice was heard, which he soon recognised, Vari used that unexpected occasion to find out what’s happening in Artri’s household. The guard would never tell him about sensitive matters regarding his boss’s family but with the girl it was exceptionally easy. Varian knew exactly how to use his authority to make her tell him about everything he needed to know. In the end of their fruitful conversation the girl seemed to hesitate. She soon excused herself and ended the call but it was too late.

Now when Vari was thinking about it, he considered he could fall the victim of the elaborate plot, designed by Vivianne and aiming to get rid of his son. But no, she could not know what he would do and tell her servant in advance to act accordingly. Vari sounded paranoid. Even she could not be that shrewd to make it work like that. No, it was only his bad luck and most fateful coincidence. The coincidence Vien used to her advantage to lay those dirty little hands on his only son’s enormous wealth. Now she will use it freely, whoring herself around to her callous heart content.

Vari could not stand the thought, remembering vividly how she stood in front of him, haughty and proud, daring to order throwing him out by force from his son’s property. How much he wanted now to see her stripped from elaborate clothes she used to cover that impudent flesh and placed naked in the middle of the main square, chained to the post, then whipped and used by every passerby until most painful and bitter death.

Varian could only a dream because the wench was untouchable. Vari was talking to some lawyers, and they all agreed to change Artri’s will would be virtually impossible. Especially when she had male supporters devoted to her and ready to affirm all her decisions in the public. Artri saw to it that his woman would need for nothing and anyone will not challenge her rights. Least of all by his father who was left behind completely and if Artri will not return Varian would not be able to see his grandsons let alone talk to them. That is until they will grow up but under the sole tutelage of their mother what people they can be? It was an appalling thought.

How was it possible for the Argossynian girl, naïve and frail, to ruin single-handedly Varian’s family? All his ambitions and grand plans laid in ruins because of one sorry cunt? What did she dare to imply? Artie crawling at her feet, begging for the scraps of affection? It was not happening. It had to be the terrifying nightmare he must wake up from and soon.

 

“Beverley, why are you crying again?” Vien would prefer to tuck herself in a warm blanket and sleep but had to deal with constantly weeping girl instead.  
“I have told you you are forgiven. I know that fiend who made you say far too much and don’t blame you for falling victim to his manipulations. Just do nothing that stupid again, okay? And if you do, please tell me immediately.”

Bevvie nodded but despite trying wasn’t able to stop the tears falling.  
“What is it now?” Vien asked now slightly irritated.  
“I thank you for your kindness, mistress,” Bevvie sniffled, “but it’s only you that good to me. After what I have done I mean. Thad told me he doesn’t want to see me... close to him anymore. For endangering you. Through my criminal stupidity!”

Vien sighed. “Sweet Goddess,” she murmured. Then extended the hand to her servant. “Come, it’s time to make it right.”

They found Thad in male quarters, talking to some of his colleagues but they all fell silent seeing female pair, a rare sight in these rooms.

“Mr Thaddeus,” Vien spoke loudly so everyone could hear. “This girl is feeding, simultaneously with her own daughter, my little son. Sethie needs her milk because I’m unable to give it to him being pregnant with his si… bling. But what he gets now are mostly her bitter tears. So please make it as it should be again, I will be most grateful for this.”

Bevvie went all red from embarrassment. Thad was slightly pinkish too. He looked at puffy eyed girl and Vien saw how his judgemental gaze mellows progressively. It was all she wanted to know. There was no need to wait any longer so Vien left feeling like close to tears herself.

Maybe it was the view of temporarily estranged but otherwise happy pair. She didn’t stop at her own rooms but ran further until she entered other chambers and buried herself in Artri’s enormous bed.


	63. Artri and Trev

“Why are you so stubborn?” The man was trying to emulate real concern but was failing miserably. “Nobody will come to your rescue,” he continued like Artri haven’t heard it thousand times already. “They are harassing our government but we aren’t stupid to keep you anywhere close to Riadis.”

“That much I know of. And I don’t care in the slightest.” The last part was his standard answer these days.

“Oh, but you should. You will die here forgotten and before it happens... What you came through is only the small part of what we have up our sleeve for the men who betray their gender and it’s destiny. No woman is worthy such suffering and humiliation.”

“That’s what you say.” Artri wasn’t in the mood for talking. Constant pain and blood loss made him giddy. As the one who used to inflict pain on others Artri was impressed with their skills or rather would be if he wasn’t that tired. But to make him scream was an achievement in itself. 

Art could pretend he changed his mind and decided to cooperate. Then they would regenerate his injuries because he couldn’t talk to the rest of the Federation in the state he was in. But it would be only the pure bluff and they soon would know and everything would start anew. Maybe it could buy him time but coming again through certain brutal surgeries which were, so to speak, extremely unpleasant wasn’t the great dream of his. So no, it wasn’t worthy the effort. Lest they kill him already. Let it will be done.

And now he was weak. He hated this. Was it how she felt during her so-called training? Starved almost to death with no one to help her. Dying thousand deaths would be not enough to punish him for what he had done to this sweet child.

How he longed now for one more embrace of his brave Squirrel. She hated that name, it’s true. That’s why he so loved to use it. Spoiled brat he was. Sweet infinity, to hold her one last time. To kiss her pregnant belly and hug the rest of wonderful children they made together. That thought led to another painful consideration. He will not be able to see them anymore, won’t see the people they will grow into and what was most painful will never hold their youngest in his arms.

They have left him in the dark. Luckily he can dream of his Squirrel through a few peaceful hours, trying to remind himself her lovely face, the voice that was used to scold him sometimes most severely... But no, soon another brat had to illuminate Art’s misery like he was some kind of piece on the exhibition.

“Mr Kennert?” came out a soft whisper. It was only Trev, the son of one of his tormentors. The boy was about seventeen and was brought by his father to learn how to be the man in Riadisan right. Artri could tell the youngster wasn’t happy with the job but was hiding it well, to avoid beating or be called by degrading names.

“I’m not sure if you can still call me that after yesterday,” Artri giggled but stopped seeing shocked impressions on Trevor’s face.

“Mr Kennert,” the boy continued, “I came to bring you some water. I guess you must be thirsty.” Without waiting for the answer he helped Art to drink through his parched throat.  
“I’m sorry it’s only this,” he apologized, “but I can’t get into the kitchen now. I’ll try to contraband something more tomorrow night.”

“Thank you, Trev,” the physicist smiled. “You’re a good boy. Your mother would be proud to have the child like you. I don’t know what they teach you but let me tell some things when I’m still able to talk, because it’s hard to say what can happen tomorrow or any other day. To be the master, the one who may claim another human being as their rightful possession, one must live to at least certain standards. Especially when you are born with strong sadistic inclinations and inflict pain on the others, you must be sure you yourself have to bear such pain but without the sound. With which I have failed as you know. And you cannot demand anything more than that. It’s the barest minimum to let you sleep at night. So, my boy, I’m grateful for your compatriots, to make me suffer. So I could pay at least for the little part of my crimes. It can’t undo them though. I would never imply such a thing.”

 

Young Trevor was looking at Artri Kennert with awe.  
He wanted to have the father who could behave and think like that. To show equal bravery and dignity in the face of pain and suffering. The one who sired him was the coward and Trev hated him passionately. He was dreaming about killing the man one day. Also, for what he had done to Trevor’s mother. Artri mentioning her brought back the memories both sweet and painful.  
“Better go to bed now,” Mr Kennert said most probably noticing his glassy stare and mistaking it for sleepiness.  
“You can’t let them find you here with me lest you’ll be beaten again.”

“Okay, I’m coming,” Trev agreed. “I wish you a peaceful night.” He tried to smile, but it went out rather poorly.


	64. Flesh that is dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motto:  
> Put me inside flesh that is dying  
> A ghost that wanders without rest  
> Buried by desires and weakness  
> I understand
> 
> Vast. "Don't Take Your Love Away"

“Don't you dare to die on me! Death would be too easy for the one like you.” It was female voice speaking, angry and demanding. And used to giving orders. But it was impossible. Riadisans would never let the woman torture the man, even after he wasn't exactly the man anymore. Artri shouldn't worry about this though, he was dying and knew about it.

He made painful effort to open his only remaining eye to check if his hearing doesn't deceive him. But no, it was the woman indeed. Wearing some kind of helmet and distinction patches on her otherwise plain uniform. This Artri could recognise, field commandress of Argossynian air forces.  
Artri thought that he should know that particular person very well but his head hurt too much to even try to recognise her. They gave him something extra before he fell unconscious, something that turned his blood into acid and now there was acid in his veins and in his lungs. And he was suffocating.

 

“I'm sorry, commander,” the medic apparently haven't anything close to good news. “He's dying already. The physical mutilations would be enough to kill a few nonmod or even lessmod men and into addition to them he had been given the poison. For which we haven't got antidote yet. It can be synthesized but it will take time and this is what he has not.”

“Sweet Goddess, don't let it happen,” Rhea Nerraven groaned. “Have you tried transfusions?”

“Of course I did. But it's already in most of his cells, damaging them one by one.”

“No, he cannot die. If it happens Riadisans will accuse us of kidnapping and killing most famous XY Zone scientist and will say their people only tried to rescue the man and were killed in the process. How do you think whom the XYers will believe? Surely not us. And Argossyne will be done. We can't win open war with the whole XY Zone. So do anything in your might to keep the menace alive until my daughter's friends arrive.”

“I will try,” the doctor murmured.

“Don't try, just do it. It's an order, Arvilia!  
Besides my daughter would kill me with her own hands for letting that man die. She wants him to live and repent. And we want him to recover and confess against Riadis for the rest of the Universe to know this and their other crimes.”

“Will my friend die, really?” The Riadisan boy approached her shyly. Trev probably never saw women in charge so he still looked very much overwhelmed by the situation he found himself in. From the whole crew only him was granted pretty much unrestricted freedom. And was using most of it to sit at the bed of Artri Kennert. The kid seemed to be very attached to the scientist.

“We hope not,” Rhea patted him on the shoulder. “But I won't be lying, perspectives aren't very optimistic. You have summoned us in last possible moment. A few hours more and there would be only the corpse to retrieve. You were very brave, I can give you that. If they found what you have done you would be beaten bloody for endangering their mission.”

“I thank you, Ms Nerraven,” Trev bowed down his head with respect. The kid was fast learner.

“Oh, and one more thing, my daughter's friends from the XY Zone are coming for him. Would you like go with them or rather stay with us?”

“I'd love to accompany Mr Kennert wherever he would be taken. But I have one small ask. May I, Ms Nerraven?”

“What is it, kid?”

“If you would let us to take my father too. I'd like to torture and kill him by myself. Mr Kennert will help me with it. He said he's quite good with eliminating all kinds of scum.”

“I guess he wasn't particularly good for you but it's still your parent. We will judge him justly and punish accordingly to his crimes. You can leave your evidence against him before you go.”

“I know, I trust you. But he let my mother die when I was five and killed all my sisters. All of them! I want to gut him alive.”

“I promise, I'll think about it.” Rhea frowned. She has to contact Chriss and ask her if it's acceptable. “But now come, you haven't been eating since early morning. It's time for little snack.”

 

“Hold on. You have to.” It was the same voice again. “Your friends are coming. They will soon be here. They have risked the journey through not so stable wormhole to put you faster under proper medical care. Your partner and my daughter is waiting for you on your planet. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint her.”

“Who are you?” Artri rasped. It didn't make sense what she just said. Vivianne's both mothers were long dead. Dead women couldn't speak. Was it a ghost? What a bullshit, ghosts don't exist. And yet.

“I'm Rhea Nerraven. I was interrogating you during your first stay on Argossyne. And now me and my people have retrieved you from Riadisan soldiers. When we parted last time you have told me you may be the true ally of ours and one day you will be able to prove it. Well, it seems that day has come.”

Artri wasn't quite sure what she's talking about. The doctor gave him some strong painkillers and they were starting to work. It made him sleepy. He wanted to tell them he does not deserve any such respite but his own tongue seemed not to listen to Artri's will so he simply gave up.

 

* * *

 

 

“What they have done to you?” Vivianne almost shrieked seeing him like this. With one eye completely invisible under huge swelling and all other terrible injuries. Nobody could be still alive after all the damage Riadisan butchers inflicted on him. Even best modificated kind would not be able to survive long with open wounds and injuries like these.

“Nothing I didn't deserve.” He mumbled wondering if what he sees is true. He seemed to be floating somewhere deep in space. He felt numbness growing, sweeping through all his members. Coldness creeping through his shattered bones.

“Nathoo? Natti, please look at me!” This infinitely beautiful ghost was talking to him. Merciful Goddess, eternal Mother of all was here to help him in his passage into nothingness that waits for everyone who risked to be born. Yes, it had to be She. It wasn't just Argossynian invention, pure idea, a symbol, representing and uniting everything they were fighting for, but real entity.

The Goddess was real. And She indeed was The Mother. The expecting one. Her lithe figure was somehow full bellow the waist. Not much yet for sure but soon will start to show more, when the baby, She was carrying, will be growing safely under Her holy protection. He wanted to be this lucky child.

“Sweet Goddess,” Artri whispered, reaching with his only functioning arm to touch that miracle. “Sweet Goddess, please forgive me.”

 

 

“Natti, what are you talking about? It's me. Just look at me. I have important thing to tell you!”

But it was too late. It was his last breath. And now his battered body lied lifeless, the light left his only opened green eye, usually so full of lively intelligence, sometimes deadly cruel, sometimes infinitely gentle and caring. Her very own fallen angel fighting with his genetic burden. And conquering it in the bitter end.

“It will be okay,” she heard the whisper and soft arms surrounded her. Through bitter tears pregnant slave, or maybe not the slave anymore, because her master was dead, saw locks of curly golden hair. It was Sara.

“Come,” she said. “You must think about your baby. Their father had risked his very life to save you and them. You cannot loose now such hard won treasure. Come, I'll take you to bed. Artri will be furious if we fail you and your kids.”

“Furious? But he… “ Vien was not able to finish the sentence.

“No, you cannot think like that. The doctors will start regeneration process in a few minutes time. Everything is ready. We can't disturb them in their hard work. We must hope it will be successful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there should be only the epilogue after. But because it's purely self indulgent thing it is not the end. Not at all.  
> I know, the psychopaths don't change, not in real life. But this is the fairy tale of sorts. Sick and twisted but fairytale nevertheless.
> 
> Rhea Nerraven was mentioned in Vivianne in Disgrace and appears in Argossynian Respite.


	65. Your mornings will be brighter

Artri was breathing again. His mind was in a deep comatose state but was working toward improving. At least it was what his doctors said. Patience, they said. Waiting, they said.

During that period Vivianne’s fifth baby moved for the first time and her belly has grown some. They did not let her mortify herself too much. She was urged to sleep, to eat and to walk and breathe fresh air. They said Artri will be very upset after awakening if something wrong happens to her baby because of neglect of their careless mother.

She found great consolation in the presence of the Riadisan boy, Trevor, who arrived together with her master and was responsible for the fact Artri’s rescue could take place when the scientist’s life was yet salvageable. Barely, as his current state proved, but still. It gave her comforting thought, even the hellish place like Riadis may be home to decent people, who keep proper morals in the face of vile indoctrination and all the brutality surrounding them. It was admirable in the person that young. Trev didn’t yield to toxic masculinity standards his parent tried to impose on him but had acted according to his own conscience. Trevor’s bastard of the father was incarcerated now in their cellars waiting for his fate to be fulfilled.

She wondered how many people similar to her young guest were hiding on this wretched planet pretending they agree with its barbaric customs, too afraid of immediate persecutions in case they would show what they really think. Such people direly needed the support and they could give it to them but for this she needed Artri to wake up.

Trevor took an instant liking to Vivianne as the youngest adult in his new surroundings and closest to his own age. At first he treated her like a foster mother until she argued she’s far too young for that. So they mutually agreed for an older sister and brother.

Vien never had the younger brother, so it was a very pleasant experience. The boy acted as a devoted uncle to her noisy, lively younger children and Jaye liked him too. In the beginning he was slightly jealous of the newcomer his mother took care of but quickly warmed up to the boy and soon they were friends.

Unfortunately, her pregnancy was taking its toll on her organism. Not that it wasn’t worthy the inconvenience. It totally was but Vien couldn’t be as active as in the beginning and it sometimes unnerved her. She suspected part of her problem wasn’t caused, or at least not only, by physical reasons but in great part by the stress arising from her partner’s precarious state.

Vien didn’t know how the man will behave after awakening. What if Artri will lose a great part of his memories, just like it happened to her in similar circumstances and would not remember Vivianne or their relationship? Everything they have built together through last months may be lost and shattered and she will find herself, pregnant, on the mercy of the stranger. She tried not to think about it too much but it was hard not to worry.

Therefore, every time she felt good enough not to be bedridden herself Vien was sitting next to her master’s bed telling him about everything he should remember, including his last sacrifice. She didn’t omit the matter of her own feelings toward the man, which would be hard to confess otherwise. Vien wasn’t sure if she will have guts enough to repeat it when Artri regains consciousness. Sometimes she was just saying nothing, stroking the short hair his executioners cut off.

Slowly she started to be tired of waiting.

 

 

It was Tommy Fisher who was present when his buddy woke up at last.  
Kennert recognised him immediately.  
“Tommy,” he said, “you won’t believe me but I saw living Goddess. She was sitting beside me when I was dying and rescued me, nursed me to life. I have seen her many times after but could not talk nor move to let her know how much I’m grateful.”

“It’s okay, brother, you were just unconscious,” Fisher tried to ignore his friend’s irrational babbling. It was probably the result of former torture and poison applied to him. “There are no gods or goddesses, only nature and science through which we try to explain her.”

“No Tommy, that Goddess was real. I have seen her like I see you now. She was so pretty and kind and gentle. She called me by my name, the one my mother gave me!”

“I see. And how did your Goddess looked like? Fawn hair, blue eyes and visibly pregnant?”

“Yes, she looked exactly like my… my slave, Ivvi was Goddess given under my care and I failed her, so many times!”

“That last one you didn’t. But I assure you your mistress is not Goddess. If she was she could heal herself from her pregnancy related ailings that plague her even now. I’ll ask if she can come here when you are finally awakened. Then I will call your doctors. But please don’t talk about any deities when she comes, you will scare her to death. She would think you have lost your mind. Argossynian Goddess is only a symbolic representation of their ideas. Vivianne’s compatriots are as science oriented as we are, or maybe even more, knowing how harmful and hostile many religions of old were to women.”

Artri would agree to anything to see Vien so he promised not to scare her.  
And there she was. As pretty as he remembered her or maybe even more.  
She approached his bed cautiously like she was afraid of what may happen.  
“Do you know who I am?” she asked.

“My everything, I guess,” he tried a bit of flattery.  
“Wrong answer!” Vivianne scrunched her nose in a way he always admired. “Because you have children too.”  
“Yes, yes, I remember. Jaye, Wayne, Danny, Seth and one more on their way, with you.”  
Now she visibly relaxed. And without another word started to kiss him.


	66. Getting Better

Artri’s mind was intact but his regenerated body wasn’t so lucky and he needed long rehabilitation to stand on his feet again. They were laughing at him the scientist will learn how to walk together with his youngest son, eleven months old Sethie. Being the keen patient he was making great progress, determined to regain his usual fitness before the new baby will be born.

One evening they went to eat the supper with young Trevor to thank him officially for his decisive role in Artri’s rescue.

The boy was overly happy to see his both new friends and caretakers in relatively good health. Vivianne had her new implant with the anti-vomit factor. It worked so far.

Artri could leave at last his sickbed to sit on the wheelchair. The physicist demanded from Tommy to dress him properly for this. With shoes and trousers. He was wearing his rings and looked beautiful albeit tired and still very thin. His hair was growing as coal black as before but it was relatively short especially in comparison with his former mane.

Vien wanted to kiss him senseless, everything of him, from fingers to aristocratic forehead. Instead, she kept the palm of the hand on her fairly protruding belly as if trying to convince herself all of it isn’t some elaborate fraud but a happy reality.

“What a nice pair we make, don’t we, Squirrel?” Artri snorted when they were returning to his rooms to sleep. “You’re in your second trimester and still sick as a dog most of the time, and me in the wheelchair. Such great parents we are! Needing more care than our youngest babies.”

“Don’t you dare to complain,” Vivianne didn’t share the sentiment. “You’ll soon stand on your feet. And a bit of throwing up is such a small price to pay for what nearly cost you your life to protect.”

“You must always shame your pathetic master,” Artri smiled. “It’s an awful custom of yours. But worry not, my pretty baby, I can take all the critique you can throw at me.”

When feeling better Vivianne could pay more attention to her partner’s emotional needs and also to disturbed Jaye.

The latest events deeply affected their poor child. He never saw both his parents in such peril and confusion. First it was the long absence of his father, then said father’s serious illness, all of it superimposed on his young mother’s early pregnancy related ailings.

Now when things at last calmed down, it was time to soothe sensitive kid’s fears. The twins seemed not affected at all but they always had themselves for the immediate comfort. Sethie was too young to understand anything of what was going on. It was Jaye, who took the full blow, no matter how much everyone tried to shelter him from the dire situation, the boy was too intelligent and far too clever to accept adults’ strained explanations and their clumsy attempts to console him.

“Come here, little one,” Vivianne put the troubled firstborn on her lap. Slave girl’s pregnant belly seemed to grow visibly with each passing day but it still was moderate enough to accommodate comfortably the baby’s eldest brother on her knees. The black-haired boy hugged her tightly. “What’s wrong, love?” She asked.

“You promised to always be well!” Jaye’s tone was almost accusatory.

“And I’m not, I see,” she sighed. “But I only told you I’ll try. And it’s not always possible to predict exactly what may happen. I assure you, darling, it’s not dangerous in the slightest and besides, soon will pass. It’s nothing you should worry about.”

“And daddy? Why was he sleeping so long?”

“I think it is time to tell you the truth.” Vien hugged Jaye even closer. “I was hiding it from you because I didn’t want you to scare you. Some evil people wanted to hurt you and me and your father let them take him, to turn attention away from us, so we could escape safely. That was this mission I was talking about.”

“And evil people hurt daddy instead?” Jaye asked with eyes open wide.

“Yes, very. That’s why he had to spend much time in regeneration apparatus and then sleep long to recover sufficiently.”

“I hate evil people, mama, and I will fight them!”

“Yes, but only when you will grow up. And your brothers too. You are all my future soldiers against evil. But now you must just grow and play and learn, to mean in the world as much as your father or more. Your parents are both okay and will take care of you and your siblings until you all mature.”

“You know, mama, you’ve done good you haven’t told me. I could not help you even if I knew. But when I grow up, I will defend you.”

“I can defend myself too but thank you very much. And I’m so glad you’re not angry with me.” Vivianne smiled and kissed him.


	67. She's got the temper

“It seems you will precede your boy with walking,” Tommy praised his friend. They both were satisfied with Artri’s progress.

“But still it’s the long way to go,” Artri sighed. “Can’t wait the moment I will be able to carry Viv in my arms again. Such beautiful and clever girl has no use for the weakling like me. If it will take too long, I’m afraid she will find another, more suited to her needs.”

“Yes, yes, Vien will look for a new lover with her sixth month belly!” Fisher laughed good heartily. "Besides, she’s not like that. Even when you treated her terribly Vivianne was always loyal to you. And it didn’t change despite the memory loss. As the lady of the house, she was fantastic. Everybody honoured her authority even if she never raised her voice. Your men love her.”

“I know. And it’s so funny when we sit together, Ivvi and I, and the guard comes and asks for orders from her, pretending he doesn’t see me.”

The person they were talking about soon rewarded them with her presence.

“Plotting something, old men?” she asked with the smirk.

“Only how to honour you better,” Artri sent her an adoring look.

“Somehow I don’t believe you. But okay. I won’t inquire any further. And now may you leave us, Mr Fisher? I have an important thing to discuss with my lord when we still have time.” Not waiting for the answer she sat on Artri’s lap. And Tommy had no choice but to agree. He left, sending his colleague knowing look.

It was nice to have her close after a few busy hours but when she told him what it was she came with, Artri momentarily stiffened.

“Squirrel, please,” he groaned terrified. “The cesarean is the only way I can accept now. No natural birth, it’s too dangerous. I cannot risk losing you now. It’s out of question.”

“You’re not a single parent, master.” Vien was not happy with his reaction.  
“And it’s not you who’s pregnant here. I want to have a decisive say in these matters because it is my womb and my belly. Besides can you not panic? You’re making me nervous. Percy said it’s a hundred percent safe and I believe him, not you. You’re the physicist, not medic!” Vien made the move like she wanted to flee. It was all he needed to reconsider.

“Insolent creature. Let it be like you want it. Why I in my naivety thought you would be more malleable after my ordeal. But the first whisper about complications and they knock you down and surgery takes place soon after.”

“If something like that happens Perry would be the first to suggest surgery. So don’t worry in advance. See, you are not that bad to deal with after all!” She patted him on the cheek and was ready to leave.

“You won’t stay any longer?” the physicists asked, his tone closest to begging.

“Well,” she smiled, “I have the household to run. Can’t afford to be idle when you are still disabled.”

“Shouldn’t you rest more? In your state, I mean?” There was the sliver of hope in Artri’s voice.

“Perry says it’s unnecessary,” she said carelessly. “I’m young and healthy. No need to treat myself differently than usual. And I’m not sick anymore and without the medicines. It seems it was mainly because of the stress and worries.”

“You were worried about me? Like really?”

“You know I did so stop stalling me. We’ll see ourselves in the evening,” the girl literally jumped from his lap. The blink of an eye and she wasn’t here anymore.

When Vien returned, it was late at night. She looked tired to the extent Artri wanted to scold her but ordered himself to be silent. It seemed she will fall asleep immediately. But before it happened Vien opened one eye and informed him Nelly wants her assistance during the second labour.

“Surely you declined?” Artri wanted to be sure.

“No,” she snorted, offended. “I’m a mother so I can be there. Besides it would be bad luck for the baby to refuse.”

It was too much. “You can’t,” Artri said. “I must contact Stanny to stop that folly. They cannot expect you to help in delivering the child when you don’t remember coming through it yourself. I refuse to let you go.”

“Yea,” now the girl was furious. “Then try to stop me!” Vien has thrown the duvet aside and got up from the bed.  
“Goodnight,” she said and marched out of the bedroom. Artri could not chase her.


	68. Another birthing party

Vien returned after half an hour.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered from the threshold. “You have died for me and still suffer the aftermath of it and I acted so petty and cruel.” And suddenly she was on him. Warm, soft and demanding. It would be the cardinal sin not to use such a perfect opportunity. Maybe Artri could not run yet but didn’t forget how to satisfy the woman.

“It’s okay,” he said eventually. “I shouldn’t shout at you. I’m perhaps overprotective.”

“No need to worry,” Vien kissed him on the nose. “I’m not the child. And it’s not dangerous. I have seen you injured, far worse than my friend can be during physiological process and nothing wrong happened. If it wasn’t safe Perry wouldn’t let me take part in the event.”

“Surely he wouldn’t,” Artri agreed. It still was a novelty to abstain from enforcing his ideas and accepting his slave’s point of view even if it differed diametrally from the former. There was a long way to go before Art but he was learning. Or rather unlearning of all the wrong things he was taught and used to do through the whole life.

When a few days after that night Vivianne emerged from Spaldings’ birthing chamber, carrying Nelly’s newborn daughter in her arms, pregnant girl looked so proud, almost like she was the little baby’s actual mother. The rest of children - Murray, Jaye and Vivianne’s twins were the first to inspect Murray’s microscopic sister. They were swarming around Vien so very excited she had to shush them a little before crouching for all the boys to kiss a new member of the family. After that she was presented to the rest of gathered guests.

That way Vien was acting as a newborn’s parents deputy. It seemed proper and right thing to do for their first lady to take the lead at the event like that. It felt like the new tradition in the making. Vien was beaming with joy and satisfaction. Artri could not take his eyes from her. And could not stop thinking she could be that happy way before if he didn’t steal it from her forcibly and for entirely wrong reasons.

“Dear friends,” Vivianne spoke after handing the baby to waiting Rissa, “in the name of Nelly and her partner I have the pleasure to announce the delivery was easy and the mother feels good but will rest till tomorrow to meet you all. Stanny will soon join us though to receive congratulations and inform us about the names chosen for their little miracle.”

In that way her official function was over and she could mingle with the rest of the visitors. The first person she went to was her partner. Artri didn’t feel comfortable enough to walk freely and used that damn wheel chair one more time. That way he could hold Seth on his lap when Vien was engaged somewhere else. And now his mistress approached them smiling.

“My boys aren’t bored yet?” She asked leaning over them. “Or hungry?”

“We’ve had all we needed within the reach,” Artri assured her, “but the little one seems to be sleepy. I have already called for someone to take him home to Bevvie.”

“Okay, they can take Wayne and Danny as well. We will stay with Jaye a little longer. Unless you’re tired. Aren’t you, master?”

“I’m not that old yet to go to sleep with the toddlers,” Artri tried to sound jokingly, but it went out not exactly like was intended. Luckily summoned guards appeared after the short moment. Seth went to them willingly. The twins were protesting a bit more but Vien was insistent and boys didn’t dare to defy her orders for long. Besides, she whispered to their ears something that placated them completely.

“And aren’t you feeling tired? On your feet from early morning?” Artri asked Vien. It was the safest move to redirect the focus elsewhere.

“Maybe a little,” she smiled taking place on his emptied lap. “But we must wait for the announcement of the names. Nelly, Tan and even Murry had the great many candidates but waited for the girl to be born to choose most fitting ones. My favourite is probably Damillia, Dami for short, but it’s hard to tell how big is the chance for this one.”

Artri could not stop himself from asking if it’s the name Vien would prefer for her own daughter but the girl had no time to answer because Stanley Spalding emerged at last from the birthing chamber. After saying big thank you to all the guests for their emotional support he was ready to tell what they were waiting for.  
“I hope you will all appear tomorrow for another day of the celebration but now please join me with the toast in honour of our newly born daughter Vivianne Sherrie Spalding.”


	69. Close enemies

“Did you know they will name her that way?” Artri asked when they returned home from Spaldings.

“No, if I knew I wouldn’t lie to you about perspectives of calling the girl Damillia. It was nice but somehow embarrassing. All people were looking at me and I felt like stealing it from Nelly and her daughter.”

“People will pay their proper respects to them tomorrow. Besides, I can’t say I’m not satisfied with the reception you received. I like when my baby is honoured like she deserves.” Artri wanted to add something more, but the guard called, asking about the urgent matter. Varian Kennert begged for letting him in.

“Tell him to go away. Neither me nor my lady don’t want to let him anywhere close to us or our children,” came out the firm answer. Vien said nothing. Vari was defeated but keeping him completely out of sight wasn’t a bright move. Who knows what he can do when left unsupervised. She was too tired to do anything with it now. It will have to wait for a better moment.

That moment came two days later. At first Artri looked at his slave disbelievingly.  
“I thought you hate him. And I have no reason to tolerate the man too. He cannot be a good influence on our boys as my sad example shows.”

“I have no slightest intention to like him or even forgive him. But I know it’s better to keep the enemies close, to know what they may be plotting. We let him disappear from our sight and you nearly paid for this with your life. I don’t want it to happen anymore.”

 

They did it exactly how Vien suggested. Artri received his father with no witnesses. Their conversation lasted long. That long in fact Vien worried and felt relieved when Kennert senior emerged at last from the room. She didn’t expect him to approach her, but it was what Vari had done.

“Varian? Mr. Kennert,” she amended herself quickly trying not to flinch. It wasn’t a pleasant meeting.

“No, no, there’s no need for any formalities. In fact, I came to apologize for my absolute lack of manners. And not because Artri ordered me to. Even if in fact he did. He said it will be over, between us I mean, if I won’t show you respect you deserve. He’s absolutely crazy about you. But now I realised why.”

It was insane. Vari was embracing her. She was too surprised by his words to tell him to stop. But soon regained her footing and pushed him away.

“Mr Kennert, I didn’t let you touch me,” she scolded the man. “If my master wants you to visit us from time to time, then I won’t be against it. After all you are his father. But it doesn’t mean I’ll forgive you any time soon for endangering my man and my child. And I prefer not to be shown respect from the one who doesn’t feel it because you will hate me even more because of that.”

“No, no, it’s not like this. You are the best thing my son could get from the fate. And if he wanted to sacrifice everything for you, his health, life, his manhood you surely must be worthy something.”

 

“You must be worthy something? That’s what he told you?” Artri laughed when he heard about this awkward situation. “Wow, it’s the highest praise any woman received from my father since I remember. Soon the old man will join the circle of your staunch admirers. If he only knew it was you who inspired his visit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about 2-3 chapters left in this story. I hope to end it in the old year but it won't be the farewell to the characters with whom I live since my early teens.


	70. Today is the Day

Artri and Vien with little Sethie were visiting Ian Vanellan’s family. Doctor’s own child was a few months older than Vivianne’s last son. After the dinner women stayed in the house chatting while both fathers took the children to play outdoors.

 

“It’s good to have kids at an early age,” Vanellan’s slave Arvika said watching boys and men through the opened window.

“I guess it is,” Vien smiled delicately. “When you really want to have them.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you,” Vicks realised what she said and to whom.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Vien didn’t blame the other woman for her blunder. “I never imagined myself to end up in the position I am now, always thinking my future will be on Argossyne as a biology teacher and later, maybe, life partner of one boring, ordinary guy or single. And children, well, children were absolute abstraction. But I regret nothing. If I could choose since the beginning I would arrange things differently but the way it all turned out isn’t that bad. No, not bad at all.”

“And when you will begin your campaign?”

“Well, as soon as I will recover from my labour,” Vien said patting her stomach. “And the labour would be soon I hope. Not that I don’t like to be in that condition. It’s only about our suffering sisters from Riadis and elsewhere. Not every girl or woman can enjoy the partnership of decent men like we both, Vicks. I’m aware the success would not happen overnight but the message will be strong and hopefully will shake the status quo enough to…“ She stopped abruptly freezing.

“The contraction?” Arvika asked looking at her frowning companion.

“Yes,” Vien gasped, “and the strong one at that. Maybe it’s not this yet but will be better for me to return home.”

“I’ll call Mr Kennert,” the other woman offered.

“Is it possible my babies are ready?” Artri probably wanted to sound laid back but could not hide the fact it shook him a little.

“I’m not sure yet,” Vien smiled like he was the one who needed to be comforted, “but it’s possible. Let’s go home and we’ll see.”

“Ivvi, I’ve told you we should not go without the escort. Now I will have the toddler and you…”

“It’s okay,” Vien didn’t let him finish. “It will take time. We have enough of it to reach Cycads Valley safely before anything substantial happens, assuming it would at all.”

“Vien is right,” Vanellan agreed with her. “After the regeneration she had the process may last as long as for the first time. No need to hurry that much but if you wish I can accompany you, just in case.”

Vien wanted to say it won’t be necessary. “Yes, please, if you only can,” the physicist was faster than his slave.  
Was it possible Artri was scared? About her? Percy who was supervising Vivianne’s pregnancy very carefully expected no serious complications and Vien trusted him completely. Did Artri not share her conviction?

When she stood up the black-haired man was at her side immediately.  
“I’ve said it’s okay,” she stressed. “I’m not disabled and can walk by myself. Just hold Seth and we can go. Thanks for the nice evening, Vicks.”

Arvika gathered her boy. “And for you too. I wish you happy delivery.”


	71. Unlearning

Vien was sitting calmly through the whole journey back to Cycads Valley, absentmindedly stroking her inflated belly. She showed no visible signs of discomfort so Artri relaxed a little. At least she won’t give birth in their vehicle.

Luckily Seth, tired with the visit, soon fell asleep so they didn’t need to entertain him.

Against his wishes Vivianne persuaded Vanellan not to go with them. Artri thought it unwise but didn’t want to argue in front of their acquaintances to not show them to what extent young slave had wrapped her master around the finger.

When they arrived Percy was already waiting. Vien wasn’t thrilled with it.  
“I’ve told you I don’t need the doctor immediately,” she pouted. “It’s unnecessary to keep Perry for Goddess knows how long here. It’s just the beginning and he may be more needed elsewhere.”

“Oh, so it is the beginning after all?!” This time Artri nearly lost it. “You should have told me.”

“To make you fuss over me even more? No, I preferred the peaceful journey.”

“Easy, easy,” doctor Salter felt entitled to intervene. “I advise you both to stop behaving like children. Your servants would have a good laugh if they could see their superiors like that. Arguing over nothing. Besides you scare the poor baby.”

“I’m sorry, Viv,” Artri was ready to apologize. “I didn’t want to enrage you. It’s just… you have to understand I’m extremely worried.” He tried to embrace his pregnant lover but Vivianne stepped back.

“Better take Sethie to the girls,” she said, “before he will wake up crying. I’ll go with Percy now. If he’s here, I may as well be examined to ensure your pesky ass everything is safe and normal.” Despite everything Artri could not stop the smile. She was Argossynian to the core. The untamed Argossynian.

“It’s okay little one,” he murmured softly to his baby boy to not wake him fully. “I’ll take you to your aunts and siblings now.”  
Artri’s hard work over improvement of his physical abilities paid off. Maybe he wasn’t yet as strong and his stamina as great as before the incident but at last he could function more or less normally. For now, it had to suffice.

Carrying Sethie Artri was thinking about what next hours would bring. Vien seemed unmoved by the challenge but for him to give up control was a real nightmare. He had means to make it exactly as he wanted but Vien would never forgive him ignoring her wishes. It was mistake Art cannot ever repeat lest he doesn’t want to lose everything he holds dear.

“May I sleep tonight with you and mama?” Jaye asked him. It was something they liked to indulge the boy with during last months but tonight Artri had to decline.  
“I’m sorry but mama is exhausted and needs to rest. Besides you are a big boy now. See, neither Wayne not Danny ask about sleeping with their parents.”

“I know,” the black-haired boy sighed. “But can I are least kiss mommy goodnight? Please, daddy!”

“Well, I don’t know if she doesn’t sleep already. I will see and if not I’ll call for you soon.”

Jaye reluctantly agreed to that, letting his father go. Artri hated to lie to his son, but he didn’t want him to worry. His own anxiety was enough for them both.


	72. Mother of Hope

When Artri left women’s chambers he met Perry outside. “You’re not with Viv?” He asked surprised.

“Well, we have finished the examination, and she wanted to leave her alone for now. It will take time but she’s more than ready. Such a clever and brave girl. Artri Kennert, you’re a lucky man!”

“Yes, I am, but is it wise to leave her unsupervised?”

“Artri, don’t be silly. It’s a natural process. When everything goes well, it needs no supervising. Besides, she knows what to do. I’ll be on call with your girls in case you would need me. We won’t be sleeping, waiting for the news.”

“How come she knows? Vien remembers none of her previous labours.” Art could not believe what he heard.

“I assure you her body remembers. And it’s even better her conscious mind doesn’t. It would scare her regarding how traumatic last two were. Now stop stalling and go to her.”

“One more thing, Perry. Vanellan and you both said it’s like the first time again, so how can you be so self assured it will all go with no complications?”

“We were discussing it countless times already. Apparently you weren’t listening or not carefully. It’s like the first time and it also isn’t. Only uterus alone was fully regenerated, the birthing channel is not in its virginal state at all so the final part should be relatively easy. Besides it’s not long after birthing Seth and this baby is slightly smaller. All will be well, you’ll see.”

Artri sighed and let the doctor go. He wasn’t entirely convinced. It was easy for Percy to say; they weren’t his partner and baby.

Vien has changed into the dressing gown and when Artri entered was standing barefoot on the carpet with the hand on her back, frowning slightly but otherwise looked okay.  
He came closer to embrace the girl.  
“Is everything all right?” He asked.  
“Sure,” she smiled and kissed him brushing his lips gently with hers. “Perry would not leave us to our own devices if anything was troubling him. I can feel it will be truly Argossynian birth. May I scream your name while pushing?”

 

The look of pure horror was in his eyes. The man had a reputation. She saw the corpses of the scum he disposed off with his own hands to ease sadistic urges. Artri himself went through the hell lately, tortured for weeks without the respite and now was surprisingly terrified by purely physiological process. And not the first one he attended since they were together.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to scream at all. But if you feel too weak, yet you may tell Lea and Bevvie to be with me instead.”  
Now when she needed him to be strong Artri was acting strange but her words had the effect she wanted to provoke.

“No, no, it won’t be necessary,” the black-maned assured her squeezing Vien in his embrace so tightly it nearly hurt.

“Okay then,” Vien smiled, “first of all I’d like to take a bath.”

“Sure, I can arrange it,” Artri agreed immediately. “But there’s one thing I nearly forgot. Jaye wanted to kiss you goodnight. May he come?” There was a slight hesitation in his voice like he expected her to decline.

“Of course! You should take him with you coming. We have time aplenty.”

Soon Vivianne’s firstborn came to her running. Black-haired kid was already dressed in his pyjamas.

“Mama, mama, uncle Perry came to visit. He’s telling me the stories before sleep of when he was a boy like me.”

“I’m sure it had to be a long, long time ago. Must be very interesting,” she said petting his black locks.

“Why don’t you come to listen by yourself, mama?”

“Well, I have to take the bath and then rest. I’m too tired for Percy’s stories. Now kiss me and your sibling and run to the nursery. Maybe I will have the gift for you in the morning.”

Jaye have done obediently what she told him. He kissed Vien on the cheek and then her belly.  
“Goodnight mama, goodnight sibby,” he said. Artri was waiting to take him back.

When her men left, and she stayed alone for the while Vien let herself groan loudly. The pain was strong already. It will be the long night.

She could ask for the anaesthesia full or partial and her wish would be granted anytime, but it wasn’t what Vien wanted. She didn’t plan to escape from the challenge and craved to prove herself, to show how strong and in control of her body she can be.  
Surely she can make it.

 

It was hard not to voice her suffering loudly. If this was safe, uncomplicated labour how those others could feel? Only painful gasps came out of her mouth even if Artri tried to convince her Vien doesn’t need to keep it silent.  
After initial unnerving hesitation, her master was of great help. Wiping sweat from her skin with a wet cloth, giving her water, massaging the back or just holding, praising and whispering the words of encouragement. Surely it wasn’t manipulation. It could not be. Despite pain and exertion Vien felt safe and well cared for. Percy was coming from time to time to check on her. The doctor was praising Vien too, saying she’s a model patient. He never stayed long to not disturb that special brand of intimacy they had.

Last minutes were terrible though and Vien nearly regretted her initial choice. Her whole insides seemed to burn when the foetus was moving in the entrance's direction. Suddenly she felt nauseous and vomited on her still huge belly.  
“It’s okay,” Artri wiped it off immediately and put the mug to her lips so Vien could rinse her mouth from foul taste. “It happens sometimes,” he said “it means we are close. Very close. Do you want me to call Perry?”

“Yes, please,” Vien moaned. “Better call him!” So Artri did as she asked for. But before the old medic could reach the room, it was already over. Only next three or maybe four powerful contractions and the baby slipped out of her straight to the waiting arms of the father. It wasn’t dawning yet when it was done. She made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vivianne's next child was born on Christmas Day. I swear I didn't plan it!


	73. Le grand secret

The first thing Artri felt was not joy but enormous relief. For joy there would be time enough later, now he was just happy it’s over and both mother and daughter are past the danger. The child he was holding was a double miracle. First because they conceived her when both her parents were on contraception and second because Artri could sire the girl without using artificial insemination with assorted seed. The probability was there, true miracles after all don’t happen, but infinitesimally small, almost nonexistent and yet she defied all calculations. Little girl with fawn hair, his first daughter.

Vien who was on her knees turned around to sit. She could be moved to the bed later now it was time to welcome their newest treasure. Artri was ready to hand the child to her and then a strange thing happened.  
She stiffened like mortally terrified with something invisible before her.  
“Natti,” she whimpered. It was a strange, pitiful sound making him shiver. “You came at last?”  
“Ivvi, what are you talking about? It’s Nadi, our little girl. Here, see?” Artri could not comprehend what it all meant. Surely she was exhausted, covered with sweat with the fallow hair plastered to the forehead and eyes red from intense efforts but it didn’t explain her strange behaviour. Vien was perfectly sober so far, she didn’t tear and wasn’t bleeding too much it seemed.  
“No, please, don’t,” was all Vivianne could say before she fell unconscious.

Artri literally didn’t know what to do. Luckily Percy appeared at last.  
“I should not agree to this, I knew it was potentially dangerous and let Vien to take the risk. And you didn’t persuade her!” Artri was nearly shouting.

“It’s all right, she only fainted. Our of exertion most probably. Even the cord didn’t stop pulsating yet. I’ll cut it now and you can take the baby to the neonatologist. I have summoned him in case of need. In the meantime I will take care of my patient. You can send one girl to help me.”

Art would prefer to stay but didn’t want to argue. Nadi needed him too. Hopefully Percy was right, and it was only temporary. Surely she cannot become an orphan so early.

After the examining the newborn by the doctor Bevvie and Lea took care of Jade Nadine Kennert washing her and swaddling. Before they finished Heather was back from the makeshift birthing room.  
“The mistress regained her senses, Mr. Kennert,” she curtsied before him, painfully formal. “Doctor Salter says you can come to see her.”

Artri didn’t need to be told twice. He ordered to bring the child when they will be ready. Not minding his dignity the scientist not walked but ran.  
Perry was waiting for him outside of the room.  
“Your slave is well and good as much as a delicate girl can be after the exhausting fourth labour. Remember, be gentle with her,” the medic said. Art looked at him as if the old man had grown the second head but didn’t comment. Wanting desperately to see his mistress he entered.

Vien was laying in bed, cleaned and with combed hair. The smile she sent him was almost skittish as if she was expecting to be scolded or even punished. It didn’t escape Artri’s notice when Vien’s fingers clutched the blanket covering her body while seeing him.

“What was it, my lady?” he asked jokingly to ease the tension. “Don’t you dare to do this anymore. It worried me sick.”

“I’m so sorry, my lord,” she gulped nervously. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Please forgive me for not being cautious enough. And for being rude to you before.”

Artri didn’t like it one bit. Percy said she’s well but her strange behaviour was more than disturbing. She wasn’t even asking about the baby.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Artri asked coming closer. “Are you in pain, not feeling well? We can get rid of anything that troubles you. You must only tell me.” He kneeled beside the bed to kiss both her hands.

“No, I’m good, my lord,” came out the quick response. “It’s just… my memories. My memories are back.”


	74. The Epilogue

It took Art some time to convince the girl he’s not the same person she remembered from before Seth’s birth. She seemed scared regardless of what he was telling her but slowly, very slowly started to open to Artri’s explanations and to believe them. Beside words it demanded the certain amount of kisses, hugs and other forms of intense coddling. Long conversations with Vien had given him the insight to what extent her personality had been broken by his irresponsible doings. The guilt was crushing especially when Vien confessed she loved him even before their firstborn was conceived, but was too afraid to tell Art lest he would use it against her. He’d like to die for it the second time but death unfortunately wasn’t an option. It would be a cowardice. The challenge was to live and mend what went wrong, to work relentlessly on making the world more friendly and safe place to all young children of friends and family but especially Nadi, Becks and Vivianne’s little namesake. There was so much to do.

 

On a sunny day Vien was reclining on the chair in the garden. Vivianne’s little daughter was sleeping beside her under the umbrella with her belly full of sweet mother’s milk. Vien was sipping the lemonade with ice and just resting. For the moment she wasn’t reading or writing anything but listened to whispering cycads leaves and the swarm of insects in surrounding meadows. The girl was determined to make biology course she had planned since finishing secondary school on her native Argossyne and started preparations already. It was possible because her only duty was feeding Nadi. They both were spoiled rotten by their enamoured master and father respectively but also every single guard and servant of the household.

“Is everything all right?” It was Artri. The physicist was busy since early morning putting last touches to his intended speech and just came to the garden to check on his ladies.

“Did you order everyone in the house to ask me about it a few times a day?” She could not stop herself from chiding him. “Must I remind you all that I am healthy? What happened was just fainting, nothing serious enough to justify tormenting me with constant invigilation.”

Artri said nothing looking at her from his height.

“And stop staring at me, I know I still look like shit and I cannot help it. I should be in confinement like after Seth for you not being able to humiliate me with your perfect appearance!”

“Baby, you’re so noisy,” he smirked not moved at all by her prattle like he knew perfectly well it was all fake. “You will wake up our little daughter. Luckily I know how to shut that insolent mouth of yours.”

“You taste like lemon,” Artri smiled after fulfilling his threat. He sat on the grass next to her recliner. For the long moment the man was only staring but Vien didn’t protest this time. Spots on her face and neck faded since the labour but were still visible. She didn’t mind them or other small imperfections, knowing very well her person will be accepted exactly the way she is.

It was Vien who broke the companionable silence.  
“Natti, why have you told me only about most dire, awful things? It wasn’t all dark between us. And I can also remember how sometimes I was cheating my luck, playing with fire. How I disrespected you, even when you acted against your nature, to keep me safe. How you begged me to believe you and I refused.”

“How could you believe me? Pathological liar I was?”

“You have said Jon endangered me, and it’s true. Now I understand what you wanted to tell me. Makantara is close to Riadis and… that’s it! We would head straight into the mouth of danger. Wasn’t it so?”

“Yes, it was” Artri gave up. “If you were kidnapped and they would discover to whom you belong, Riadisans would send me your body piece by piece. Fingers and ears and teeth. You know what they are capable of even against an influential male. Jon and you alone could not stand a chance to protect yourselves against them. You both were like children, unaware of greatest danger awaiting you. But his intentions were pure. And he loved you like I do. I guess I owe him the proper funeral. And for your child too. I was so proud of myself after enforcing you to agree to abortion. So stupidly satisfied you have yielded to my will while in fact it was the day I nearly lost you forever. Of which I was completely unaware. Such an idiot I could be…”

“Poor Jon would be gutted and castrated before death for stealing another man’s rightful property,” she whispered with horror in her cobalt blue eyes.

“Exactly. That last thing just like me. Thanks science for regeneration techniques. If not them I would be of no use to you, little Squirrel anymore.”

“Please stop this, my lord,” Vivianne was utterly disgusted. “How can you laugh at such atrocities? And how dare you to imply…”

“It’s okay, I was only joking.” He kissed her fingers and then breasts, which were fuller now than ever before.  
“Can I suck?” Artri asked like it was a perfectly normal thing.

“No, my lord, you cannot. No sucking or biting when I nurse your baby girl.” Vivianne smiled. “Oh, maybe you can lick. But not them nipples, you can lick my cunt instead.”

“Sweet darling!” He exclaimed feigning uttermost disgust after hearing her vulgar language. And they both dissolved in the fit of giggles.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I love complicated villains and giving them redemption arcs. I was suggesting him being the monster and in a way he is one still. But at the same time I could not really condemn my childhood friend. And Vivianne needed semi-happy ending after all she had suffered.
> 
>  
> 
> You will meet them in the next part of the story.


End file.
